<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing in the Snow by Funnygaaragirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778765">Dancing in the Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funnygaaragirl/pseuds/Funnygaaragirl'>Funnygaaragirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut, Souls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>65,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funnygaaragirl/pseuds/Funnygaaragirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dahlia had finally done it. She was free and on the run, not sure where her life was going from there. The chase takes her to the top of Mt. Ebott where jumping into the void seems the only way she can truly be free. Now she has to masquerade as a monster in order to survive the harsh world of the Underground and enjoy this second chance at life. And the true enjoyment comes from a certain sarcastic skeleton.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys &amp; Undyne (Underfell), Sans (Underfell)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air burned through Dahlia's lungs as she pushed herself to run just a little faster, just a little farther. Police dogs barked and snarled behind her as their human counterparts yelled for her to stop. Years... It took years for Dahlia to snap. All she wanted was one night to have fun. He told her she could. He told her she could enjoy her friend's Halloween party without fear of him contacting her for 'work'. He lied. She expertly jumped the fence leading to Mt. Ebott. The flashlights beams behind her illuminated the danger and stay out signs just long enough for her to know where she was going.</p><p>A ripping sound was all the warning she had that her cloak was caught on the top of the fence. A hard tug proved useless with the thick fabric. Panic filled her heart. Dahlia could see the police getting closer and didn't have many options. Other than... The knife... Dahlia still had the knife she used earlier. The red reflecting on the metal blade reminded her of what she had done. Of what she had finally done. If she wasn't in a hurry Dahlia was certain she would have taken the time to laugh. But one hard slash of the knife was all it took to cut her free.</p><p>It was dark. The uneven ground almost tripped her more than once as she fought her way up the mountain. The mask she was so proud of earlier was now only a hindrance and splattered mess. But she refused to take it off. Of all the pieces of her costume, this was the piece she had made entirely herself. Taking it off now, possibly losing it, she couldn't. The tree branches were relentless as they seemingly reached out to stop her. But Dahlia was determined. She wasn't about to go to jail for saving herself and dozens of young women like her.</p><p>'He will never hurt you again.'</p><p>Warm tears rolled down her face. Tears of absolute joy and relief. The darkness began to thin as moonlight spilled through the thinning treetops. She was getting closer to the top. The burn in her chest intensified as she skidded to a stop, cutting up her feet in the process. She had ditched her shoes at the party when she realized she needed to run. Barefoot is a million times better than heels for getaways. The Earth was open before her. The large chasm was dark and intimidating. Dahlia had always heard the stories.</p><p>Supposedly, a race of monsters lived under the mountain as a result of a war with humans a long time ago. As it was told, if one ventured up to the top of the mountain they would never be seen again. But it was just a cautionary tale to keep kids from wandering up the mountain and getting themselves hurt. The barking and growling came to a low hum behind her as the police had finally caught up with her. Dahlia didn't turn around. She just continued to stare into the cold void before her.</p><p>"Alright, Dahlia. That's far enough. You have nowhere else to run." One of them called out to her.</p><p>"Move away from the edge, Dahlia." Another said.</p><p>Dahlia looked up at the moon. It was bright and full. Its light usually gave her hope. It spoke words of encouragement as she disassociated during 'work'. But now it was silent. Its light only provided a brief glimpse into the inky blackness. But that's when she knew what she had to do. After what she did, Dahlia knew she could never be free. The grin behind her mask was tight, tears burned her eyes and throat as she slowly turned around. Slowly, as to not startle anyone, she raised her hands. But before anyone could reach her, Dahlia threw the squad of officers the bird and stepped off the edge into the abyss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world was slow to come into focus. Everything was... fuzzy. And soft? But it smelled heavenly. Like the last perfumes of a dying flower. Dahlia let her eyes flutter open only to shut them immediately after to block the bright sunlight assaulting her vision. Turning onto her side was a big mistake as she realized just how sore everything was. Why did she hurt so bad? The memories flooded back and Dahlia sat up with a start. How was she alive?</p><p>Pain blossomed and dropped her faster than she could even believe. Alive. Dahlia was alive? And in a great amount of pain. How far had she actually fallen? It was impossible to look up and gauge the depth due to the light and pulsing headache. Her hand gripped into a fist as she fought to get the ache to dull down. When she finally did manage to open her eyes, she realized she was on a pile of wilted yellow flowers. Several of their weak petals had come off in her hand. That's where the smell was coming from.</p><p>Dahlia looked around her in a daze as a soft breeze took the petals from her hand. Where... was she? The cavern was oddly clean carved. No... not a cavern, she realized. Ruins. A cracked archway at the end of the room provided that bit of information. Dahlia sucked in a hard breath when she attempted to stand. Her ankle was the nastiest shade of blue with lovely purple spots. Well... at least it matched her outfit.</p><p>Despite everything, her costume had survived with little casualty. Her thick cloak had protected the majority of it. Dahlia was still proud of it. Wish.com had provided the majority of her mesh pieces, painted to look like light blue and purple scales. It covered her arms and legs. A simple pair of jean shorts covered her with a length of blue chiffon fabric sewn to her belt. It was meant to simulate a mermaid's tail. Her top was a purple shirt, elastic pulling it in tight beneath her breasts and tuffing out after that. She had left the majority of her long blonde hair down, only having braided a few pieces to weave pearls in. Her friend, Alice, had made prosthetic fins to wear over her ears. Finally, her reining joy, her mask. Alice had guided her on how to make it step by step, but had ultimately allowed her to do everything on her own.</p><p>Alice, of course, had to do the casting. But Dahlia had spent weeks painting it and shaping the front exactly how she wanted it. Blue and purple scales had been painted precisely on the cheeks and around the eyes. Those lovely things were covered inside with black mesh to give it more allure. And finally, a nice dark purple on the lips to bring the whole thing together. Dahlia flopped back on the bed of flowers and closed her eyes. But then she began to laugh. Her arms came up, removing her mask and then covering her eyes as she laughed and laughed.</p><p>Oh God. She did it. She had actually done it. And she was laughing about it! How many young girls were hearing the news and laughing right now as well? She didn't even care that she was most likely going to die in this odd little place. Dahlia had freed herself and many others and now... she could breath. Her hands moved down to rest on her stomach as she did just that. Several deep breaths later and Dahlia still had the world's widest smile. Alice would hear the news and clap. She would stand up and clap with tears in her eyes, not because she was a victim but because she knew people who were. She would clap and take her spare key to Dahlia's apartment and secure everything valuable before the landlord evicted her.</p><p>Alice would be proud of her.</p><p>Dahlia slowly sat up again and looked down at her ankle. Frowning, she thought of what she could do to at least be able to walk around. A rustling sound caught her attention. Could there be... wild animals all the way down here? She was screwed if there was. But nothing was with her. Dahlia scanned the room, finding nothing but the flowers... flower with eyes... there was a flower with eyes that blinked up at her. Dahlia froze only a moment as she processed what she was seeing. And then she back pedaled away as best she could and screamed. And then the flower screamed and darted into the ground.</p><p>Her heart was hammering a million miles a minute. Was she hallucinating? Were these flowers actually toxic and she was high as a freaking kite? The flower slowly popped his head back out of the ground, shaking and watching her. "Oh, what the fuck." Dahlia choked. The little shivering flower rose a little more from the ground, remaining wary.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>Dahlia shrieked again as the flower fucking spoke words! "Oh, that is not good. I am tripping hard on something. Oh fuck." She whispered to herself, curling up slightly.</p><p>"Are... are you...? Okay?" The little flower asked.</p><p>She almost had to laugh. A flower was asking if she was okay. Oh how far she had sunk. "Nope. Not in the slightest." Dahlia sat forward, looking the flower in the eye and smiling a slightly delusional smile. When the flower didn't answer and only gave her an odd look she chuckled and shook her head. "So. What should I call you?"</p><p>It perked up. "Oh! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!"</p><p>Dahlia snickered into her hand. Oh God, how cute. "Well, Flowey, It's nice to meet you. I'm Dahlia. Dahlia the-uh- mermaid." Clever.</p><p>"Uh... Not to be rude... But I'm pretty certain you're a human."</p><p>"Oh?" She tilted her head. "Why would you think that?" Dahlia positioned herself so she was laying on her stomach with her chin in her hand.</p><p>Flowey began to sweat and couldn't hold eye contact for very long. "You're... face?"</p><p>Dahlia blinked a few times. "Oh! My bad." She reached behind her and picked up her mask, slipping it into place on her face. "There. Better?"</p><p>They made a face. "Well- I mean yes- But that's not- Okay, new question." Their leaves pressed together like hands. "What are you doing down here?"</p><p>Dahlia shrugged. "Tripping out on toxic flowers? Enjoying a conversation with a talking flower hallucination? Enjoying my first taste of true freedom in a very long time. All of these things. Or maybe none of these things. I could actually be dead for all I know."</p><p>A light of understanding entered Floweys eyes. This was just a normal human, in a state of shock, obviously in pain if the tension in her shoulders and the color of her ankle said anything. But... with that mask... That disguise could actually work. Fool... her. She could survive. He would have to show her this was real though. "You... Seem like you could use some help." Flowey offered. "I could get you a stick to lean on?"</p><p>"Ooh, a stick would be wonderful! Tell me, how far do these ruins go?"</p><p>Flowey was a little disturbed by the enthusiasm in her voice. "Well... they go pretty deep, but it's a dangerous place to be. Lots of old traps and monsters are down here. And it's pretty... kill or be killed down here."</p><p>Dahlia hummed as she rolled onto her back. Traps and monsters. Well, you only live once, but the universe just gave her a second chance. Go big or die, bitch. But trying to explore an unsafe and unknown area with an injury would definitely lean her more into the 'or die' category. But again, maybe she was already dead. It's not like she had anything to lose. Oh... That's right... Dahlia sat up and put her finger to her lip. She had been so focused on how people would react to what she had done... She failed to realize her best friend was also receiving the news she had jumped to her death.</p><p>Great Gods in heaven, should Dahlia ever see Alice again, please don't let her punches hurt too severely. </p><p>A large and thick stick landed by her hand, breaking her thoughts. Flowey was in front of her with a concerned expression. "Umm... I got the stick."</p><p>Now came the hard part. Dahlia took a few deep breaths before pushing herself up and leaning heavily on the stick for support. It was a wobbly start, but with some added assistance from Flowey she was up and hobbling along. The soreness was a constant presence that made the tip of her nose sweat. Okay... Maybe she was alive. But this still had to be some form of drug trip. Right? The room adjacent to the one she started in was relatively small as well. Only this time, instead of a cracked archway, a large grey door took up a portion of the other side of the room. On the floor nearby were five... what look like paving stones?</p><p>Flowey used his vines to press down on certain stones. Wait. Switches. They were switches. A click was heard and the door opened. "Puzzles and traps like these are everywhere. I can help as best I can. But um..." He seemed nervous. "Look, I'm not great in a fight. Should a monster try to fight us..."</p><p>"Ah. I get it. You handle all the big brain stuff. I handle all the big muscle stuff." She said, balancing on one foot so she could flex. If he could see her face right now it would be perfect.</p><p>"I guess? Can you even fight like that?"</p><p>Dahlia rasp-berried  her lips. "Please. I broke this one bitches nose buck naked with my hands tied behind my back after she- ... Okay, that part of the story isn't important. Point is, I've fought with worse. How bad could it actually be?" Flowey seemed to sigh but nodded all the same and continued to guide her. The next puzzle was simple, two switches needed to be pulled out of three choices. Flowey knew exactly which ones to pull. Dahlia couldn't keep her head still as she took in the brilliant expanse of the ruins. Nothing like this even seemed feasible under a mountain. She could imagine how it all looked in it's prime.</p><p>"Hey! Watch out!" Floweys shout broke her out of her own head, and she realized she was about to walk into a batch of spikes. Jeez, if she wasn't hurt already that would have done the job in a heart beat. She took a step back and Flowey sighed in frustration. "I'm trying to help you. Please at least try not to accidentally kill yourself."</p><p>"My bad. I'm sorry. It's just... This place is amazing. I've never seen anything like it."</p><p>"They don't have ruins like this one the surface?"</p><p>"Well, sure. But most of them are in other countries. I never had the ability to travel around and see them. This is literally the most impressive thing I've seen in my life."</p><p>Flowey was stunned for a moment. Humans were supposed to be these awful, selfish, greedy, violent beings. They didn't try to understand things. They didn't marvel at the world around them. They did everything to survive and come out on top. But here was an actual human, nearly walking into death in a state of awe. She had apologized, shown fear and surprise in front of him. She was the embodiment of everything humans were not supposed to be. So why did he still feel so uneasy around her?</p><p>They didn't have time for his over thinking. She could show up at any time. "Come on. We still have a lot to get through." He showed her how to get through the spikes and answered all questions about why they were there in the first place. Defense seemed to be a worthy answer to her.</p><p>They were half way through the next long hallway before Dahlia spoke up again. "So, Flowey, where exactly are we going?"</p><p>"The exit."</p><p>"Ah, okay- THE EXIT!?" She yelled. Flowey flinched. "Like, the exit exit?! Like to the surface?!"</p><p>"That's the goal isn't it?" He asked uneasily.</p><p>"NO!" Desperation had entered her voice. "I can't go back to the surface, Flowey! Things-! ...Things happened and..."</p><p>Oh. He had gotten it wrong. She meant to be here. Maybe not in the way she thought initially, but she was here to stay. Dahlia tugged at her fingers and paced a small distance as best she could. Flowey sighed. "Okay. Look, getting to the surface is incredibly difficult, and honestly not a good idea. That exit is all the way on the other end of the underground. But the ruins exit isn't too far. Trust me. Any life you might want to make here, you don't want to make it in the ruins."</p><p>Dahlia paused as she thought about that a little more. "Okay. So what is life like here? You never really explained that." She limped up to him as fast as she could.</p><p>He looked up at her with an incredulous face. "I did mention the kill or be killed thing, right?"</p><p>"Yes, but that doesn't tell me anything about the normal lives of monsters in the underground. Or even much about the underground in general. I feel like these are things I should know if I'm going to be living here." She come around in front of him, halting their progress.</p><p>Flowey sighed and gestured with his leaf to take a seat. Gladly, Dahlia thought as she took weight off her injury. Flowey -paced?- before her, trying to piece together the best way to explain all of this quickly and effectively. "Okay. First thing, these are the ruins, also known as Home. This is where monster kind first settled after being trapped in the mountain. Just past Home, where we are trying to go, is Snowdin. It is very cold and always snowing. Beyond that is Waterfall, a relatively quiet place with frequent rainstorms. Next is Hotland."</p><p>"Let me guess, always sweltering hot?" Dahlia chimed in, sensing a theme.</p><p>"Got it in one." Flowey sighed.</p><p>"Who named these places?" She laughed.</p><p>Flowey crossed his leaves and looked down. "Our King... Asgore. He's not the most... creative sort. He lives in New Home, just past Hotland. That is where the exit to the underground is... and the barrier." At Dahlia's confused cock of the head he continued. "The barrier is a powerful force of magic that doesn't allow anything out. So monsters have been trapped behind it for hundreds of years."</p><p>Dahlia nodded, taking in everything she could. Not just because it was important, but because it was interesting. "Okay, so what's the deal with this kill or be killed motto?"</p><p>"That was... started by Asgore. There's a whole story behind it, but no one really talks about it anymore." Flowey took a deep breath. "Look, let's just say monsters followed their king in his despair. They are short tempered, fight a lot. Monsters get dusted every day from stupid fights that start over something as dumb as a odd sideways stare."</p><p>"Dusted?"</p><p>"Huh? Oh, right. Monsters are made of magic, unlike humans. When a monster dies, their bodies turn to dust."</p><p>That was an odd piece of information. Turning to dust... So do monsters bleed if they get hurt? And if there is no body, how do the mourn when someone passes away? There would be no burial site, no place to visit on that painful day every year. Dahlia felt an old hurt build in her heart as she thought of it. This was not the time to let her emotions take control though, she thought as she shook her head.</p><p>"Dahlia? Are you al-" Flowey gasped, his whole face darkening as he looked past Dahlia. Slowly, she turned her head and looked up to the face of a true monster.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dahlia could feel all the blood draining from her face as she looked upon the tall monster behind her. A silvery fur covered their body, not doing much to deter from the sight of those sharp claws. Their face was distinctly goat like, long ears and small horns. It was their eyes that really struck fear in her heart though. They were wide open, yellow with a blood red iris and dark circles beneath them. They smiled down at them, presenting a long row of sharp yellow teeth. </p><p>"Well, hello dear." The voice was oddly feminine and had an edge to it that sent a shiver up Dahlia's spine. "It's not often I find other monsters down here. What brings you out my way?" Flowey shivered behind Dahlia. If he was trying to hide he was going to have to find a real spot. This monster seemed far too interested in Dahlia to be safe. She couldn't get a single word out! Just stammering like an idiot. An idiot staring death in the face, sure, but come on. "Oh dear, you're injured! Here, come with me. I'll help you fix that leg up at my home."</p><p>"Uhhh." Dahlia yelped as she was yanked to her feet, dropping the stick. Flowey called out to her in fear. "Wait! Flowey!"</p><p>The monster turned her head, a fearsome glare directed at Flowey. "That vulgar thing stays."</p><p>Dahlia dug her good heel into the ground and jerked her arm back. "I'm not going anywhere with you unless he goes. Ever heard of stranger danger?" She put her hands on her hips for good measure.</p><p>Flowey wrapped his vines around her leg and climbed onto her shoulder. "Dahlia, this is one monster you really don't want to sass!" He hissed in terror.</p><p>But she watched the monsters face closely. The smile dimmed only slightly and her eye twitched twice. Then she took a gentle step back and folded her hands in front of her. "Of course, where are my manners? Let me introduce myself. I am Toriel, caretaker of these ruins."</p><p>"Dahlia." Was all she said and stuck her hand out to shake. Jeez that's a big hand. Paw. Whatever.</p><p>Toriel's eyes narrowed at Flowey on Dahlia's shoulder. But she sighed in defeat when Dahlia simply moved the long curtain of her cream blonde hair to hide him. "Come. That injury will only get worse. I can make you something to eat as well." With really no other choice and a whole body that throbbed, Dahlia allowed Toriel to help her walk through the ruins. The farther they went the more Dahlia's wonder grew. Every so often, Flowey would whisper in her ear, an explanation or a piece of caution.</p><p>In all, they walked for about ten minutes before coming up to a weathered black iron gate. Toriel pushed it open and made sure it was tightly shut behind them. Dahlia didn't know how safe that actually made her feel. The path was slightly narrow until they came to a courtyard of sorts. On either side were withered hedges and fallen dried leaves. In the very center was a pitch black and obviously dead tree, it's barren branches reaching out like skeletal fingers. And standing proudly beyond it was an impressive two story manor house. Toriel lead them inside, not pausing to let Dahlia marvel at the beautiful front room.</p><p>She helped Dahlia into a cozy arm chair in the living space and left briefly to get a first aide kit. Flowey poked his head out of her hair and looked around. His expression seemed... almost pained. However, having seen how Toriel treated him, she decided to ask him about it later. Despite her large paws, Toriel was incredibly dexterous and managed to wrap up Dahlia's ankle with ease. "There you go, my child. All better."</p><p>"Oooh. Wow, thanks a lot Toriel."</p><p>"It will take a few days, but your leg will be fine. You can stay with me in the mean time."</p><p>Dahlia felt the sweat build on the tip of her nose. Something told her that was not a good thing. Flowey's shudder confirmed her feeling. However, one thing had struck Dahlia in the time it took to get to the house. Toriel is unhinged. This is woman barely holding her shit together. It would take an immense amount of tip-toeing to get out of this mess in one piece. It's good thing Dahlia's face was covered though, because in that moment she wasn't sure she could have hidden her unease. Dahlia swallowed. "That's... very kind of you Toriel. Thank you."</p><p>"Goodness, how did I not notice before?! What has happened to your shoes?"</p><p>"Uhh..." Dahlia floundered only slightly. "Lost them... in a bet."</p><p>"Was it that awful Looxs? I have had more problems-" Her face began to darken and an awful light began to grow in her eyes.</p><p>Dahlia had to pump the breaks fast. "SO! You mentioned food?" Nice save.</p><p>Toriels face did a complete one-eighty, brightening up as that manic smile returned. "Oh! Yes, of course! I will make something right away! Why don't you see if there is a pair of shoes you can use in the guest room? It's upstairs, last door on the left."</p><p>"Thank you." The moment Toriel was out of sight, Dahlia crouched and took a deep breath. Oh~ this was not good.</p><p>"Dahlia, you are doing well. If we can keep her happy long enough for your foot to heal, we can get out through the basement to Snowdin." Flowey whispered. </p><p>Okay. She could do this. Dahlia could handle crazy, she had a lot of experience handling unstable people. Taking another deep breath, she stood and limped back into the front room to the stairs. With the wrapping her mobility was greatly increased. Plus the banister was enough to get her up the stair with no problem. In the hallway was three doors. The one on the left and the one in middle we just normal looking doors. The one on the right, however, was missing it's handle and had multiple long claw marks on it and on the wall around it. She was not going to think about that door.</p><p>They entered the guest room a little warily, but actually found a pleasant yellow painted room. There was a desk by the door with a few books stacked on it and an old toy box at the end of a bed covered in pretty yellow lace covers. Next to the bed was a rather large wardrobe. Dahlia opened it and found a large array of clothes in different styles and sizes. Most of them were child sizes, however. Once again, she was not going to think about it. At the bottom were two rows of neatly stacked stacked shoes. She started going through, trying to find a size that would fit.</p><p>Flowey shuddered on her shoulder. "Dahlia, I'm going to need to be put in soil soon."</p><p>"Huh? Oh sure. One second." She pulled on a worn out pair of sneakers that were labeled a half size too big. Oh that felt weird. Before heading out, she grabbed the decorative pencil holder on the desk and dumped it out.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Flowey asked, perplexed.</p><p>"You need to be in soil. I'm not walking around this place with an unstable goat thing around by myself. We can use this as a flower pot until we get to Snowdin." He didn't seem thrilled with the idea, but sighed and agreed all the same. As they descended the stairs, Dahlia could hear Toriel humming from the kitchen. Something smelled... well... it smelled. Flowey gagged. "Please don't throw up in my hair." Once outside, she knelt down so Flowey could reach the ground easier. His face was one of pure relief as his roots dug into the soil.</p><p>Dahlia tipped her mask back and took a deep breath of fresh air. "Is that a good idea?" Flowey asked, leaves crossed.</p><p>"You saw how quick Toriel was to shut that gate. And as long as my back is to the house she won't be able to see me either."</p><p>"I feel like you are a little too relaxed right now."</p><p>Dahlia blinked down at her little flower friend. "Oh, honey, I am an absolute bundle of anxiety and mortal fear. But that's my standard so I know how to hide it."</p><p>Flowey's face paled. "Should I be concerned about you?"</p><p>"Nah." She answered with a wide grin. "Come on. Let's get you situated." They worked together to loosen up some soil and fill the pencil holder. With Flowey firmly rooted in his new pot, Dahlia carried him back inside just in time for Toriel to call them to the table. The food was... questionable. But she hadn't eaten anything since before the party and anything would do to fill the gaping chasm she called a stomach. So, she tipped her mask up just far enough and took a big bite with no question.</p><p>Toriel seemed pleased, folding her hands before her and grinning. "Oh, it's so nice to have someone who enjoys my cooking! There is plenty, eat up, dear!" Oh she wanted to. God did she want to. But Dahlia had been wrong when she believed anything would do to fill her stomach. She almost couldn't swallow the bite she had taken! But with no small amount of determination and the sound of her grandmothers voice in the back of her head, Dahlia managed to clear her plate.</p><p>She cleared her throat as she stood from the table. "Thank you, Toriel. That was... indescribable. Um... I'm going to go to bed early, if you don't mind."</p><p>"Of course. You've quite the day. Have a good night, dear."</p><p>Once in the bedroom, Dahlia sat Flowey on the nightstand and tipped her mask back so they could talk. "Okay, sometimes she can be really normal and actually kind of pleasant. Other times..."</p><p>"She can be insane?" He finished, deadpan.</p><p>"That's the one. Okay, you said earlier the exit was in the basement."</p><p>"Yes." Flowey folded his leaves in front of him. "We will have to be careful though. I doubt she will just let us leave once you're better. If I know one thing about Toriel, it's she can get rather attached pretty quickly. You are in the most danger here. If Toriel finds out you're human, she will kill you."</p><p>Jeez, talk about a pep talk, Dahlia thought bitterly. "I know, I know. Honestly I don't know if I can take a few more days of eating her cooking..." She said, putting her face in her hands. Good God, what was in that soup, snails?</p><p>"Trust me, I know. But you will want to be at your best when we get out of here."</p><p>"Hey." Dahlia began. "Earlier, when Toriel was wrapping my ankle, you seemed... oddly emotional." Flowey made a face and looked down. "Flowey? Did something happen between you and Toriel?"</p><p>He sighed and ducked down in his pot. "I... don't really want to talk about it." He mumbled.</p><p>Dahlia could feel the pain radiating from her odd little friend. She wanted to make him feel better but knew trying to push the issue would only hurt him more. So she picked up his pot and hugged him close to her chest. He tried to protest, but very quickly found himself reveling in the embrace. It had been a long time since anyone had shown him kindness. He wanted to protect Dahlia. He wanted to be strong, if only to get her out of here safely. </p><p>----------------------------------------</p><p>Several days passed in relative peace. Dahlia's ankle was slow to recover, but with Toriel keeping it wrapped it was showing progress. Toriel was more than happy to sit and chat with Dahlia as well. She hadn't been so calm and relaxed in years. Only once did Toriel seem to truly grow upset. It was Dahlia's second night in Toriels home and they were sitting at the dinner table. Dahlia had lifted her mask only enough to eat once again, and she had grown curious. "My child, I understand that we all have our scars and secrets. But do you mind if I ask about the mask?"</p><p>While Toriels approach on the matter was admirable, Dahlia and Flowey both stopped with mild panic tearing through them. They had never discussed a back story for the mask! Quickly, using every bit of knowledge about this world she had learned from Flowey, Dahlia improvised a simple, no questions asked story. "I... was severely injured in a fight a few years back. My face, unfortunately, took the worst of it." Technically not a lie. Dahlia had gotten into a nasty fight some odd years ago that left her with a broken nose and near shattered eye socket. But she had recovered perfectly fine with no highly visible scars.</p><p>"Oh, how tragic! such violence in this world... I hate every bit of it! It senselessly takes all the good from our world!" Her hand gripped so tightly to her spoon, Dahlia thought for a moment she might snap it in half. "Kill or be killed... I hate it." Seeming to have figured out what was happening, Toriel took a deep breath, her eyes wide and she pushed herself up from the table. "Excuse me, dear." Dahlia didn't see her for the rest of the night.</p><p>Finally, today was the day Dahlia and Flowey agreed they were getting out of the ruins. Her ankle felt much better, to the point she actually jogged around the front yard a bit. They ran into a small problem though. The door leading down to the basement was locked, and neither were sure where the key was. So, they either spent the day looking for this key, or one of them got good at picking locks fast. Dahlia was standing in front of the locked gate, rubbing the chin of her mask as she thought. Nothing she had seen in the house could be considered much of a hiding place.</p><p>It's possible Toriel kept the key on her. But the black robe she always wore was kind of tight on her, and it didn't seem like it had pockets. She would be able to see an outline if she did. So it would have to be somewhere she hadn't been in the house. Meaning either Toriels room or the room with the scratched up door. Going into either seemed like a very bad idea though. But what other choice did they have?</p><p>A hand landed on Dahlia's shoulder, making her jump in surprise. Toriel stood there, her eyes narrowed but smile wide. "My dear, what are doing staring at the door?" Oh no. Dahlia knew that tone. She quickly pulled a lock of her hair over her shoulder and began to play with it like a nervous child might. Dahlia had noticed fairly quickly that Toriel tended to calm quicker when Dahlia made herself seem younger and more naive.</p><p>"I was wondering where it went is all. I've been exploring the house more since my foot is better." She said. "So. Where does it lead, Toriel?" Dahlia rocked back on her heels.</p><p>Toriel sighed. "No where you should concern yourself with." Was all the answer she got before she turned and left to the living room.</p><p>But Dahlia knew better. She knew where it went. And if she could convince Toriel she needed to see, she could figure out where she kept the key, or, better yet, carefully propped the gate open. She followed Toriel and knelt by the chair she was reading in. "Is it dangerous? Is that why you locked it? To keep me and Flowey safe?" Dahlia cocked her head for good measure, watching Toriel's face crumple into uncertainty.</p><p>"I... it is dangerous, my child. Though not... like you think."</p><p>"Wouldn't it be best to show me? So I know better?"</p><p>"I-i..." Toriel visibly wrestled with herself. Knowing that she couldn't see her expression, Dahlia mentally screamed, attempting to simply project the expression of sweet innocence to convince the older monster. Toriel twisted her dress in her large paws and couldn't make eye contact for very long. Dahlia began to worry she might head for a melt down when she sighed and stood. "You are right, Dahlia. Come. If you are to stay with me, you need to know the dangers."</p><p>Halle-freaking-luha. Dahlia cheered and followed Toriel from the room. But instead of going to the locked gate, she led her upstairs to her room. Flowey poked his head around the corner at the end of the end and gave them a questioning stare. A thumbs up from Dahlia was all it took to put him at ease. Toriel's room was a lovely light blue color and very well kept. Beside the large bed was a dresser with a standard keypad locked safe on top. She punched in the code and pulled an old gold colored key from inside.</p><p>"I need you to remember this, Dahlia. In case of emergency." She leaned down and whispered the four digit code in her ear. Wow, this was turning out a lot better than she had hoped. There were options to getting out now! As they left the room and began to descend the stairs, Dahlia motioned for Flowey to follow.</p><p>He buried himself in her hair and questioned the strange goings on. "Worship this skill." She said, giggling slightly. "But seriously, find something small to prop open the door and stay out of sight."</p><p>"I really hope you know what you're doing." He cautioned before slipping away.</p><p>What the hell was that supposed to mean? But she shook her head. Flowey always gets weird when it has anything to do with Toriel. Slowly, the descended into the dark abyss. The walls were grey, dark stains and cracks the only decoration. It was far too quiet to be normal. Even their foot steps couldn't disturb this quiet. It made Dahlia's skin crawl. Toriel seemed... unusually serious. Her eyes were focused, not their usual wide and manic joy. Was this what Flowey meant? For the first time, Dahlia was truly concerned for her well being with this monster.</p><p>Being alone was maybe a bad idea. But that was the only way this could work. If Flowey couldn't prop the door open then getting out got ten times as tricky. Toriel doesn't leave very often, so getting access to the safe and not being caught was a little more than difficult. The hallways seemed almost endless. But Toriel continued on, confident in her steps. When she stopped, Dahlia was struck speechless by the impressive sight before her. The door was twice her size in every aspect, dark grey in color with a faded white insignia carved on both sides.</p><p>"Dahlia." The sound of her name was almost foreign the way she had said it. Toriel was not looking at her though. She kept her gaze trained on the door, fists clenching tight. "This door leads to the exit of the ruins. To that terrible world Asgore has created. I have guarded this door for... a long time. I keep the monsters who live in the ruins from leaving to protect them, as I have done for you and the miserable creature you call friend." Now she looked down at her and gave a sad smile. "Honestly, I was pleasantly surprised to find you. I was unaware a fish monster was even living in the ruins. Monsters who I can communicate with are few and far between."</p><p>Well, way to make a girl feel like an asshole, Toriel. A deep pit formed in Dahlia's stomach. Toriel might have a screw loose, but she's just a lonely old woman, desperate for a friend. "Toriel... If that's true, why do you hate Flowey so much? He can communicate just like I can. And he's a good listener, gives great advice. He would make a great companion for you."</p><p>Toriel snarled causing Her back away a few steps. "That thing is an abomination. It shouldn't even exist."</p><p>"Toriel?" She stuttered, terrified of the wild look growing in her eyes.</p><p>She folded her paws in front of her muzzle and took a deep breath. "I apologize. I know you don't understand." She turned and began the walk back down the hallway. "Come along. I'll start dinner."</p><p>Dahlia was unsure of how to feel. What did she mean Flowey was an abomination? Did it have something to do with why he always seems so sad when she is around? As they walked back, Dahlia tried to sort through her own feelings. She could feel the strain of the last few days wearing on her already. She was never meant for this kind of isolation. Toriel never let her explore the ruins, so her only company was Flowey and Toriel herself. But Toriel usually didn't have anyone. That would return once they left.</p><p>She felt terrible about leaving her that again. But she had to think about herself too. There had to be something she could do... As they ascended the stairs to the front room once more, Dahlia noticed the paper jammed into the latch. It would keep it from latching, but would close the door. Toriel never noticed as she shut the gate and locked it. "I'll call you once dinner is ready." Was all she said as she walked away.</p><p>"You look... disturbed." Flowey said as he climbed up Dahlia's shoulder.</p><p>Disturbed? Maybe. "I... I don't know Flowey. I feel bad for her."</p><p>His... Jaw?... dropped. "You WHAT?!"</p><p>"Hey, man! Cool it! I'm not backing out or anything. We're leaving early morning. It's just..." Dahlia looked back in the direction Toriel had left. "She doesn't have anyone to talk too. I get loneliness. It's painful and can make you do some pretty awful things. I just wish there was something I could do for her." Looking down at her leg, she smiled at the wrapping there.</p><p>Flowey sighed. "Yeah. I know. But Toriel did this to herself. She made the choice to live out here on her own. You can't do much for someone who wants to be alone."</p><p>Dinner was quiet. Toriel seemed like she hadn't shaken off whatever happened to her down in the basement and only pushed the food around on her plate. Dahlia was doing the same, but only because she really didn't want to eat whatever this was. When Dahlia said goodnight, she only got a small acknowledgment. Dahlia's heart hurt for her. Even Flowey seemed upset. In their room, Dahlia placed Flowey on the night stand and took a seat at the desk. There was one thing she absolutely had to do before they left in the morning.</p><p>"You should be sleeping, Dahlia."</p><p>"In a minute." Was all she said as she put pen to paper.</p><p>Dear Toriel,</p><p>I am so sorry for leaving you like this. I have dreamed of a life beyond these ruins, a life where I could work, have friends, maybe fall in love. You know I would never be able to find that here. So Flowey and I have decided to leave for Snowdin. I wish I could stay with you. But there is more I wish for. Please. I beg you. Do not hate me for this decision. Do not hate Flowey for helping me. Do not hate yourself. In seven days come to the great door. I will be waiting with stories and complaints and laughs and anything you might want to talk about. And know that, no matter what, I will always consider you my friend.</p><p>Dahlia</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dahlia pushed as hard as she could on the great door, Flowey helping in every way he could. It began to open, scrapping along the bottom. "Come one Flowey! One more!" They both grunted, pushing with all their might as the door finally fell open. They cheered and high fived -high leafed?- before working together to shut the door once more. When Dahlia turned it was like she had walked right into some of her greatest memories.</p><p>It had been almost ten years since Dahlia last saw snow. The delicate flakes drifted down, a slow dance through the air. It was cold. Her torn cloak didn't do much in the gentle wind. But it was so beautiful. Dahlia held Floweys pot close to her chest and stepped forward. The crunch of the snow under her shoes was enough to swell her heart in joy. Winter snow was the only thing she knew that brought her only joy. Her parents would always take her north in the winter for a family vacation. And there was always one thing she did when she first stepped foot in that fresh fallen snow.</p><p>"Hey, whoa!" Flowey complained as Dahlia danced in circles down the path. The trees on either side blurred in their vision as she went. Small happy giggles bubbled out of her throat. "Dahlia! I'm getting dizzy!" He yelled as she extended her arms like dancing with a regular partner. She slowed her dance and pulled him in again.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Flowey. I just... I love the snow!" She did another light footed turn, tipping her head back and enjoying the feel of her hair fanning through the cold air. Nothing could feel better. She stopped and looked back when she thought she heard a branch snapping.</p><p>Flowey even seemed to duck down into his pot more. But nothing was there. Cautiously, she turned back around and continued down the path. The trees seemed... a little closer suddenly, more dense and unforgiving. The cold was biting just that little bit harder through her cloak. Flowey clung a little tighter to her. It was like someone was... watching them.</p><p>Before them was a short bridge, no rail, but a tall structure that appeared to be a poor attempt at a gate. The bars were placed too far apart for someone her size to be inhibited by it. "Hey." A gruff voice called out from behind her. She spun in surprise, gripping Floweys pot like a life raft. "You know no one is supposed to be out this far. Boss's orders. Wanna tell me what you're doing out here?"</p><p>The voice belonged to a skeletal monster not much taller than she was. His black as pitch eye sockets each held a pin of red light while his mouth was nothing more than a tired line of sharp teeth, a single gold tooth glinting in the low light. And while his black fur rimmed jacket and red turtle neck looked so warm and cozy, his black basket ball shorts made her shiver in solidarity. Dahlia was momentarily stuck for words looking up at the man. It reminded her of when she first met Toriel.</p><p>"Dahlia, just back away slowly and ignore him." Flowey said quietly.</p><p>"Hey, uh... What's with the talkin' weed?" His mouth turned up in a grin.</p><p>"Who are you calling a weed, smiley trash bag?!" It was the first time Dahlia had heard Flowey speak up like that.</p><p>"Smiley trash bag?! What the fuck?! Come 'er weed, I'm gonna-"</p><p>"Whoa, time out." Dahlia moved Floweys pot to the crook of her arm so she could make a T with her hands. Both boys looked to her. "Let's... take a deep breath and try this again. Hi. I'm Dahlia. This is Flowey. And you are?" She put out her hand for him to shake.</p><p>The man looked down at her hand briefly before grinning and letting out a single chuckle. "I'm Sans. Putter there, pal." He grasped her hand and a sharp jolt of electricity ran through her, making her jerk her hand back. The man, Sans, laughed like it was the funniest thing he had seen in awhile. "The old hand buzzer trick. Classic."</p><p>There were so many reasons to be uncomfortable. The very fact that they had been stopped this soon after leaving the ruins was concerning enough. But the strange skeleton, with his silly prank and his belly shaking laugh, managed to bring some ease to Dahlia. She covered the mouth of her mask as she snorted a short laugh herself. When Flowey heard her it was like she had insulted his very being. "Oh come on! There is no way you found that funny!"</p><p>"If you liked that joke, I've got a skele-ton more for ya." Dahlia giggled again, a sign for him to continue. "Knock knock."</p><p>"Who's there?"</p><p>"Flower." He said, grinning down at an obviously fed up Flowey.</p><p>Dahlia giggled again. "Flower who?"</p><p>"Flower you today, sweetheart?" As Dahlia broke out into anther fit of giggles, Flowey groaned, only making her amusement grow. "Hey, uh, that's a nice laugh you got there, Doll face."</p><p>Huh. A flirty skeleton. She had seen it all apparently. "Doll face? Because of the mask?"</p><p>Sans dropped his grin, looking at her with surprise. "Huh, you know, I wouldn't have made that connection."</p><p>Flowey tugged on one of the fins covering Dahlia's ears. "Dahlia, we need to move on already." He all but growled.</p><p>With a sigh, she straightened up. "It was really nice meeting you, Sans. But Flowey and I are trying to get to Snowdin at the moment."</p><p>With a wave in his direction and friendly 'bye', the two were on their way down the path again. However, they hadn't moved very far ahead before Sans was calling out to them once more. "Hey, uh, ya know, if you need to get to Snowdin, I can help."</p><p>"No~" Flowey groaned.</p><p>How far exactly was Snowdin from the exit of the ruins? Dahlia was beginning to notice a certain problem that Flowey didn't exactly have to worry about safely tucked away in her arms. The shoes Toriel had given her... Were riddled with holes. She didn't have socks. The snow was seeping in and making her toes numb.  Not only that but the long tear in her cloak exposed the bottom of her legs. Her mesh covered legs. Suffice to say... Dahlia was not dressed for the cold. And the cold was getting to her. </p><p>She covered Flowey's mouth and cocked her head at Sans, hoping to exude a pleasant smile expression. "Could you excuse us, please?" She walked them ahead a few steps and brought him close to whisper. "Look man, I'm about to lose my toes. If he can help us get to Snowdin faster, we're doing it."</p><p>"Dahlia, no! We can't trust him. Monsters don't just help out of the kindness of their souls down here!"</p><p>"Then he wants something. Okay, it's like that on the surface too. And I have a good idea of what he might want. Let's just take him up on his offer and be done with it."</p><p>"How can you be so calm about this?! This puts you in the most danger!"</p><p>"No more dangerous than how I was living on the surface and certainly no more dangerous than living with a mentally unstable goat!"</p><p>"...Touche..."</p><p>With their argument coming to an understanding, Dahlia turned them back to a very confused looking Sans. She cleared her throat. "So. Getting us to Snowdin. Sounds great." For added effect she twisted a lock of hair around her fingers.</p><p>Sans watched the movement and seemed... almost nervous. "Er, yeah. Follow me. I know a short cut." Was that... sweat building on his skull? That was a question for another time. They walked past a small worn down station of some kind. Flowey whispered the term 'sentry station' as they went. Dahlia felt a father odd sensation as they traveled between two trees. Like she was momentarily floating. The feeling passed as quickly as it came though. As they cleared the trees, Dahlia made a noise of wonder at the sight. </p><p>There was a long rope bridge in front of them, spanning over a seemingly endless canyon. The world around it was snow covered and thick with trees and other vegetation. On the other side of the bridge Dahlia could just make out the outline of a small town. Snowdin? Flowey yelled suddenly, causing the two to jump with surprise. "How in the hell-?!"</p><p>But Sans only chuckled. "Told you. Short cut. Come on." He began to walk across the bridge, Dahlia more than happy to follow along. She looked down briefly, trying to see just how far down the canyon went. It was... endless. Nothing more than two sides of jagged rock and a thick fog covering the bottom. It was still beautiful if as long as you kept your gaze out. As the trio entered Snowdin, Dahlia was quick to pick up on the dirty side eye glances everyone was giving Sans.</p><p>She was also quick to pick up on some of the more lecherous looks she was receiving. Flowey gagged. "So." Sans started, nervous sweat beginning to build on his skull once more as he took quick glances around. "This your first time in Snowdin?"</p><p>"It is mine." Dahlia answered.</p><p>"I've been here before." Flowey followed. He seemed to be getting more and more uncomfortable the eyes fell on them. "Uh, Dahlia... can you put me down? I'm, uh, going to look for a place for us to stay."</p><p>"Are you sure, Flowey? It's really cold here. Won't you get hurt?"</p><p>"I'll be fine as long as I duck underground every so often. Just don't leave town. I'll find you later."</p><p>Dahlia set his pot in the snow and he dived straight for the ground, disappearing quickly. The pocket on the inside of her cloak was just big enough to store the little container for later. "So, uh, you and flower... is that a uh..."</p><p>He trailed off and Dahlia was confused for a moment before she realized just what he was asking. "Oh!" Her hands flew up in a defensive gesture. "No, no! Flowey and I are friends. We... went through a lot together recently, so we tend to be close."</p><p>"Heh." He chuckled. "Don't have to defend your tastes to me, sweetheart. Come on, I know a place we can warm up while you wait for your friend." Sans gestured a long as he began to walk deeper into town. The stares were beginning to get... uncomfortable. And believe that it took a lot to make Dahlia uncomfortable anymore. Snowdin was actually rather small now that she was getting a good look at it. They passed a general goods store and an inn as well as a small side road that held a few houses and a near collapsing factory of some sort.</p><p>In the center of town was a tall and very dead pine tree, remnants of old decoration hanging sadly from it's branches. Beneath it was a tattered cloth and ripped, crushed packages. The phrase 'Armageddon Christmas' rolled through Dahlia's mind as they passed it. They came up on a small bar and grill. It seemed busy and the name 'Grillbyz' was spelled out in purple neon above the door. Sans opened the door and waved her in ahead of him. </p><p>Dahlia had been right about it being busy. The few booths and tables in the bar were all occupied by groups of monsters whose appearances varied drastically. From literal dog creatures to a duck of some kind- boy she has seen some shit- all the way to the monster made of shifting purple flames behind the counter. Once again, all eyes turned to glare at Sans. They moved quickly to take their seats at the counter. "Hey Grillbz."</p><p>"Sans." He nodded in greeting. "The usual?"</p><p>"Yeah, and whatever my friend here wants."</p><p>Ooh, it was actually really warm in there. Dahlia undid her cloak and let it drape over her bar stool, sighing in relief. Grillbyz fire flared for a moment and Sans could feel sweat beading on the back of his neck. Damn. Dahlia turned her attention to Grillby now that she was comfortable. "Can I just have a beer?"</p><p>He cleared his throat. "Coming right up." He slid a glass bottle down to Dahlia and a bottle of spicy mustard to Sans.</p><p>Dahlia moved her mask up just far enough to tip the bottle and take a drink. Never show your teeth. It was something Flowey had said once. The thing that set her apart from monsters was her teeth and her eyes. Monster teeth are sharp and a point of pride. As a human, hers were flat. But she didn't really mind hiding her teeth. She had a crooked tooth that always took a nice hit out of her self-esteem. As for the eyes... the more kinds of monsters Dahlia actually came into contact with, the more she realized her eyes really were different. Any that had eyes that even remotely looked like her, the sclera was yellow and most iris colors were red or some other very odd color you would never see on a human. Well... unless they got colored contacts.</p><p>"So, I gotta ask about the mask." Sans said as he set his mustard bottle down.</p><p>Dahlia gagged slightly. "Only if you explain the mustard."</p><p>He roared with laughter. "Deal. So, the mask is pretty and all, but, uh... why?"</p><p>She took another drink and carefully replaced the mask. "Okay, so I was walking home one day, minding my own got dang business, and this bird monster comes out of friggin no where!" She spun her story of fighting off an attacker with such ease. After that night Toriel had questioned her, she found it necessary to draw up a half way believable story. "So I may have come away with a torn up face, but at least I still have both of my hands."</p><p>"Damn, doll." He said, impressed.</p><p>Just as Dahlia was getting ready to say something nice and sassy, a bottle flew between them and shattered against the wall behind the bar. Sans growled and was about to say something when Dahlia's voice rang out. "Hey!" Everyone turned to her. "Whoever threw that bottle, your mom's a ho!"</p><p>It earned her a nice round of chuckles from everyone except one horse like monster who narrowed his eyes at her. She would bet money he was one that did it. Which was saying something since she didn't have any money. "You wanna say that again, bitch?"</p><p>She took another drink, holding her now empty bottle up to the light as she re-positioned her mask. "I said," She began slowly. "Whoever threw that bottle, your mom's a ho."</p><p>The man leaped at her, fist -hoof?- raised. She smashed the bottle on the side of his head and grabbed Sans' hand, running from the bar. As soon as they were outside Sans pulled her to the side of the building, watching as the man ran right past them in a fit of rage. Dahlia put her hands on her knees and laughed a bit. It had been awhile since she was last in a bar fight. </p><p>"Heh. Uh, not that I don't find this entertainin', doll. But you do know they were aiming for me, right?" Sans asked, his grin wide.</p><p>"Yeah, I figured."</p><p>"Then, uh... why did you speak out?"</p><p>Dahlia pulled the cloak over her shoulders. "Because we were having a nice conversation and that asshole interrupted? Or maybe..." She pushed up close to him, bending forward and looking up at him. Some of the action was lost since he couldn't see her face, but with the amount of sweat building on his brow she knew she had the desired effect. "I like you enough to want to defend you?"</p><p>She let him sweat for a good moment as he floundered for words, sounds, anything coherent. It was like he was kid and the pretty girl had given him a heart on a piece of paper. Dahlia smiled to herself and straightened, stepping around him. "So, do you think it's cool to go back? Or are his friends waiting to pick up where we left off?"</p><p>Sans coughed into his fist. "Nah. Your comment was pure gold. I'd say you earned enough respect to be able to drink another beer in peace."</p><p>"You still have to explain the mustard thing."</p><p>Far at the other end of Snowdin, Flowey rose above the ground and shook the snow from his head. One thing he knew was they would have to find a place to camp outside for awhile. Neither of them had any money to rent a room at the inn. But neither would be able to stand the winter cold long enough to rest. So, he thought to find them a secluded area in Waterfall to stay. It would have to be hard to find to keep them safe from thugs.</p><p>Hmmm. It was... really foggy this way. Was it always this foggy? The crunch of snow under shoes startled him and he tucked himself into the snow. The figure that passed by terrified Flowey to his core. He hoped Dahlia was okay with that smiley trash bag. She makes the strangest friends. But then again... maybe it was just her type of soul... He sighed. That was another thing he had to tell her about. The list was ever growing. But first, a place to stay.</p><p>Once again he plunged into the ground and moved forward. Waterfall had a more temperate climate. He could move easily through it nearly undetected. And this area tended to have odd little nooks and sections you could only get to with flower seedling bridges. Yet another thing he would have to explain to Dahlia. He hoped he could find something soon. Being away from her was making him antsy. She really had become a friend to him in the short time they spent together.</p><p>Flowey shook his head. Dahlia would be okay. As long as she kept her mask on and didn't get into any fights. She's an adult. Not in the best company though. Flowey sighed again and continued the search.</p><p>Back at Grillbyz, Sans laughed at something Dahlia had said, already three mustard bottles deep. Even she was building a pyramid with her empty bottles. It was the most fun she had since jumping into the underground. "Okay, you- you are one funny lady. Where the heck you been all my life?" Sans grinned.</p><p>"Oh this is fun. Not at all how I thought my day was going to go, but that is fine by me." She took another drink.</p><p>"Oh? And, uh... how did you think your day was going to go?"</p><p>Dahlia thought for a moment, twisting the bottle in her hand. "I'm... from a part of the underground where there really isn't a lot of monsters. It get... lonely. But, because of that, it's a little easier to convince monsters not to fight with you. You can find kindness there." Her throat felt tight as she thought of Toriel. Opening her home, allowing Flowey to stay with her, tending to her injury. Another drink. "Flowey and I decided it would be best to leave. Living that way just wasn't for us. But I had never been outside of Home. He has. Flowey has been teaching me what he can about how things work out here. It's a lot more brutal than home, no one does anything out of kindness. So, when you offered to help us..."</p><p>Sans nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I getcher meaning." Looking around the crowded bar, Sans felt his soul twist in chest. He rubbed the spot idly. "Look, I'm not gonna lie to you sweetheart. Your friend is right about how things work on this side. Choosing to trust someone you had just met was pretty stupid of you." She shoved him lightly earning a good natured chuckle. "But seriously. As you have most likely noticed, I'm not exactly mister popular around here. I get being lonely. That's why I helped you and your friend. I thought... maybe if I did you would be willing to sit and have a drink with me."</p><p>Wow. Of all the reason Dahlia thought she might hear from him, an escape from loneliness was the last she expected. Her heart hurt for him. "I don't get it."</p><p>"Huh? Don't get what?"</p><p>"You're good people, Sans. Funny as can be. Why do people around here treat you so..."</p><p>"Oh." He looked down at his bottle. "My... my brother is the reason. See, I'm a sentry here in Snowdin. I mostly watch the boarder of here and Home. My brother was one too. But recently, the old head of the royal guard... well, she did something we all wish we had the guts to do. So she was kicked out. And they made my brother, Papyrus, the new head of the royal guard. He can be... intense. Started making new rules about how far into the forest we can go, curfews, all of it. No one would dare mess with him directly. But is puny brother?"</p><p>Ooh, ouch. It was quiet for a moment between them. A lot of this reminded her of things that happened on the surface as well. Petty grudges and the like. It wasn't fair. Good people had to live their lives like this because of something that they didn't even do. But, as her grandma would say, the world ain't fair Dahlly girl. She tipped up her mask and polished off the last of her beer. "Hey, Sans?" He looked to her from the corner of his sockets. "I'll sit and have a beer with you anytime you like."</p><p>"Heh." He smiled and turned in her direction. "Thanks, doll."</p><p>"Well then." She hopped off her seat and stretched her arms high above her head, momentarily exposing her midriff and the dangle jeweled piercing in her navel. Sans felt his soul flip and quickly looked away. "I should probably go find Flowey. And I got you for those drinks once I find a job."</p><p>"Hey, don't worry about it. Good luck out there."</p><p>"Thanks." Dahlia pulled her cloak on and shot a three finger salute over her shoulder to her new found friend.</p><p>Almost as soon as she stepped outside, Flowey popped up with a dusting of snow. "Dahlia, there you are! I think I found a place."</p><p>"That's great! Lead the way." Dahlia followed him all the way to the end of Snowdin. It was... hard to see just past the town line. But Flowey kept calling out to her to keep her on the right track. As soon as the fog cleared, Dahlia was amazed to find the entirely different atmosphere. They were surrounded on all sides by moist rock walls, small pools of water rippling near by. Light vegetation made a path through the dim glow around them. It was beautiful. And quiet. The only sound that remained constant was the flow of several waterfalls straight ahead. "Is this...?"</p><p>"Waterfall. It's warmer here and less traveled. We can camp in peace for awhile right up here." He lead her a little farther in to a room that seemed to be a dead end, surrounded on all sides by water. However, he pulled four small flower buds from the ground and placed them in the water at the bottom, near where they had come in. They opened up into a little bridge. Dahlia was amazed and tested the strength of the flowers before walking on them. Hidden around the corner was a small area with a bench and single glowing blue flower. </p><p>She had seen these flowers around since entering waterfall. "This is nice." Dahlia marveled. </p><p>"It's hidden, so we can camp here and not have to worry."</p><p>"It's perfect." She took off her cloak and hung it over the bench. Together, they found what they needed for a small fire. Flowey had managed to snag a few fruits and vegetables from the general store when the clerk wasn't looking, which made for a nice meal between them. After eating Toriel's cooking, she really would eat anything now.</p><p>Against Flowey's advice, Dahlia stripped down and lowered herself into the water to clean up. It would probably be awhile before they had access to a shower again, so she had to take what she could get. Later on, she laid by their small fire, looking up at the ceiling of the cave. It was littered with small luminescent stones that reminded her of the stars. And before she closed her eyes to sleep, she made a wish to those 'stars'. A wish to find her place in this world. A wish to finally be happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Dahlia returned to Snowdin briefly to inquire about a job. The woman at the general store had made the possibility seem promising, but the woman at the inn nearly chased her out with a broom. Talk about an over reaction. The only other two places she could inquire at were Grillbyz and the Library, which, ironically, misspelled the word on their sign. Grillby had sighed and simply said he would consider it. Dahlia thought for a moment he might be mad at her for the fight yesterday and moved along.</p><p>Disappointingly, she didn't see Sans, but figured he was out in the forest. After their talk yesterday, she found herself really wanting to spend more time with the odd skeleton. But that would have to wait. Life requires money, and money means getting a job. Dahlia entered the Library, or the 'Librarby' as the sign stated. It was... empty. And not just in the sense there were no people around, but like, the shelves had barely anything on them. A lone rock monster sat behind the dusty desk by the door.</p><p>She sighed. "Fiction is in the back. Anything practical you can find over there." Dahlia wasn't exactly sure where she was gesturing to since she didn't have arms... or shoulders... or a face.</p><p>"Uh, actually, I'm looking for a job?"</p><p>The woman was quiet for a heartbeat before breaking out into the loudest and most obnoxious laughter. Dahlia was glad for her mask in that instance. "You could just say no!" Slamming the door did nothing to block out the woman's laughter. At this point, she could hope for the store to come through or beg Grillby. But Dahlia was exhausted. She needed to keep hope.</p><p>During her walk back through Waterfall, Dahlia was surprised to see several families milling about the patches of flowers and kids watching fish go by in the water. That was a question. Obviously there are fish monsters in the underground, otherwise people would look at her like she was strange. But there are regular fish too. How does a fish monster feel watching regular fish swim through the river, she wondered.</p><p>Dahlia knelt by the edge of the water, tucking her legs under her and watching the water move. It was surprisingly clear in this area. By the camp site it was rather murky and had wrappers float by every so often. Flowey was right about the senseless violence and obscene selfishness. But despite that, there were still these pleasant places, pleasant moments, pleasant people. Dahlia smiled behind her mask at a young child leaning over the water and shouting excitedly about the 'big fishy'. "Don't lean over too far sweetie. You might fall in." Their mother warned, and they dutifully scooted back.</p><p>Something clanged on her other side, pulling her attention away from the adorable child. Damn that is one curvaceous fish, Dahlia screamed in her head. A young looking fish monster had knelt nearby, setting a long spear down at her side. She was extremely fit with long arms and legs and beautiful, nearly flawless, rich blue skin. Long red hair was neatly pulled back in a ponytail besides a thick lock that fell over her left eye. She dipped her hands in the water and splashed her face, sighing in bliss.</p><p>Dahlia couldn't help her gaze roaming down. The woman was very well endowed, and her ripped black midriff top didn't leave much to the imagination. Although, her pants were amazing, black leather, tight with a red belt. God, Dahlia needed to know where she got those and if they came in her size. Those red boots too! Damn this fish has style, Dahlia mused. However, she had been so focused on the woman's clothes, she failed to notice that she had caught her staring.</p><p>"Got a problem, or like what you're seeing?" Her rough voice snapped Dahlia back to reality.</p><p>"I didn't mean to stare!" She said quickly, putting her hands up.</p><p>The woman barked a laugh. "Hey, cool it. I'm not gonna start anything. I've been fighting all day." The end of her sentence was thin from her stretching her arms above her head. "Haven't seen another fish monster in years. I'm Undyne." </p><p>She held out her hand and Dahlia took it. Why did that name sound familiar? "Dahlia. And I have to say, I am in love with your outfit."</p><p>Undyne laughed again. "Ah, so that's what you were staring at. Well, your outfit is... what am I looking at?"</p><p>Ouch. "Um... The uh... The blue and purple really only look good with other... blues and purples..." Hey, it worked as a Halloween costume. </p><p>"That's not what I meant, but okay. I meant the mask."</p><p>Before she could launch into the fabricated story, a crack, a yell, and a splash sounded. Both women jumped to their feet to see that part of the edge of the river had broken off. That sweet child had fallen in and was being swept away by the current. Undyne dived straight into the water, swimming faster than Dahlia thought possible. She ran along the bank, following her. The current was swift and strong, taking them both away so fast.</p><p>Dread caught in Dahlia's throat when she saw, not only the fast approaching rocks, but also the edge of the grand waterfall. "Undyne! Edge!" She yelled. Praying she was able to hear her, Dahlia pushed herself to run just a little faster. Right in the absolute nick of time, Undyne grabbed the child and turned, her back striking one of the sharp rocks. Dahlia lowered herself into the water while keeping a tight hold on the shore. Reaching out, Undyne passed the child through the water to Dahlia's waiting hand. She pulled him fast the moment her hand wrapped around his little arm.</p><p>She pushed him back up onto land and into the eager arms of his mother. But Dahlia didn't leave the water yet. She had one more person to help. Undyne was still pressed to the rock, face scrunched in pain. Her hair was slicked back from the water, revealing for the first time to her a large black eye patch over her left eye. "Undyne!" She reached her hand out through the rushing water once more. The blue scaled woman reach out as far as she could, their fingers brushing a few times.</p><p>Dahlia screamed and pulled back just as a large branch barreled between them. Heart hammering, Dahlia had to take a few deep breaths, before reaching out again. Undyne grasped her wrist tightly and pushed away from the rock. With a harsh grunt and a mighty pull, Dahlia managed to get Undyne to the bank. They climbed up, coughing and panting before dropping to the ground in an exhausted heap.</p><p>Undyne grunted as the mother of the child fell to her knees and clasped her in a tight hug. "You saved my baby!" She cried.</p><p>"Y-yeah. I may not be a royal guard anymore, but I will always help the people, Ma'am."</p><p>Oh shit. Dahlia's eyes snapped wide open behind her mask. Royal guard. Sans' story. This was the ex-head of the royal guard! Dahlia had the air crushed from her lungs by the weeping mother as well. She patted her back and coughed. When Dahlia finally sat up, she met Undyne's gaze. Laughter broke out between them that quickly ended when Undyne hissed in pain.</p><p>"Oh, Undyne, your back..."</p><p>"Yeah, That doesn't feel good." </p><p>"Here." Dahlia wrapped Undyne's arm over her shoulder and hoisted her up. There was a bench nearby next to what looked like another sentry station. She lowered her carefully. "You okay?"</p><p>"Ah, I'll be fine. I've dealt with worse." They shared another chuckle. </p><p>There was an odd feeling in the air. Again, it was vaguely familiar. Like the air was expanding and contracting around her. But it was over in a heart beat. "Whoa, what happened to her?" Sans? She turned and sure enough her new friend stood there, hands in his jacket pockets. His brow -brow bone?- knit as he took in her appearance. "What happened to you?"</p><p>"Issue with the river. What are you doing here?" Dahlia asked.</p><p>"I work here." He knocked on the side of the station. "Seriously though, Undyne, you look like crap."</p><p>She spit off to the side. "Gee, thanks asshole."</p><p>"Are you sure you'll be okay?"</p><p>Undyne smiled up at her. "Man you worry too much."</p><p>"At least let me take a look at your back." Undyne rolled her eye and jabbed her thumb behind her, a signal to go ahead. Dahlia moved around the back of the bench. Her back was already turning purple but there didn't appear to be any broken skin.</p><p>Sans lightly brushed against her shoulder as he leaned down to get a look. "Yeesh. That's gotta hurt."</p><p>"What? You're face? Yeah, it looks real painful." Undyne's laugh quickly turned to a groan of pain. Dahlia snorted, and even Sans gave a good natured chuckle. Sans ran of briefly to get her a cold compress and Dahlia held it in place. "Oh fuck that feels good."</p><p>"So, uh, one of you want to tell me what happened?" Dahlia immediately launched into the epic action packed tale of Undyne's heroism. The narrow misses, the last minute rescue, the self sacrificing moves! Sans couldn't hold back his laughter by the end of her enthusiastic retelling. "Jeez, Dahl. Dial back the fluff, will ya?"</p><p>"But that's what happened!"</p><p>Undyne cleared her throat, red dusting her cheeks and nose. "That, uh, actually is a pretty accurate description." A few minutes went by of nothing more than empty chatter. Once the cold compress grew warm Undyne stood to go home. When asked if she wanted help she only waved it away with a smile. </p><p>With Undyne gone, Sans happily took her place on the bench next to Dahlia. "Not gonna lie, you make the weirdest friends." At her confused cock of the head, he elaborated. "A weirdly knowledgeable talking flower, an anxious outcast sentry, and now a disgraced ex guard captain?" He shook his head. "Asgore only knows what would happen if you met my bro."</p><p>"Become good friends?"</p><p>Sans snorted. "The only friend Papyrus has and wants is Undyne. And even then sometimes I wonder if they're actually friends or not."</p><p>"So, they're cool? Even after the whole...?"</p><p>"Yeah?" He sighed and rolled his shoulder. "I mean... Pap is cult minded in his dedication to King Asgore. So when Undyne betrayed him, it... really put a damper on their relationship for awhile. But Pap also admires strength. Undyne bounced back pretty quick, started training people, kept her head up. Despite his feelings on the matter, he couldn't ignore her... what's the word..."</p><p>"Determination?"</p><p>"Yeah, that one. So they slowly started talking again. He still goes over to her place once a week for 'cooking lessons'."</p><p>"The way you said that makes me think either there isn't much actual cooking or the cooking being done is a culinary travesty."</p><p>He shrugged. "Eh, little column A, little column B."</p><p>They shared a friendly chuckle before Dahlia stood, stretching her arms high above her head. Sans got another good look at that piercing. "Well, today sure has been exciting. I need to find Flowey, but... Grillbyz tomorrow?"</p><p>Sans was momentarily stunned silent. Never did he think she would be the one to ask him to Grillbyz. He smiled softly. "Wouldn't miss it."</p><p>------------------</p><p>Five days passed in relative peace and quiet besides the odd street fight here and there. Dahlia had gotten good at avoiding those as well as random projectiles when trying to have a friendly drink with Sans. They had made it a habit to meet up once a day and visit. Only once had Flowey tagged along. Never again... She was never sure what he did all day and tended not to ask. Flowey was still a mystery to her.</p><p>Today was a very good day though. Dahlia had decided to inquire about a job at the shop once again. The gruff bunny monster had actually smiled when she walked in, apparently remembering her from a few days earlier. "You're timing is impeccable!" The woman had sung. "My last employee just ran off to make a living in Hotland. If you still want the job, you can have it."</p><p>Of course Dahlia nearly cheered in delight and accepted the position. It wasn't for much. They agreed on a meager wage of 50 G a day. She didn't care how little it actually was, now she could start looking for a place for her and Flowey that had a roof! And a freaking shower! Bathing in the river was getting old fast. So today would be dedicated to finding a home!</p><p>First, she stopped in at the inn next to the shop, inquiring about extended stay. The happy bunny running the store seemed to get a kick out of her despair once telling her how much it would be. That was a hard no. So, she continued by stopping at the message board by the library. Lost pet... Found pet... Pet ransom? But there were no postings looking for roommates. But still, it was just Snowdin. Dahlia began to make her way to Waterfall, hoping for better luck on that board.</p><p>Dahlia... actually felt a little ashamed about something though. She hadn't ventured very far past the room that lead to their little camp site. Never been to Hotland... Flowey told her it was a rather large part of the Underground. Lot's of tall buildings and resorts. It's also the location of the core. The core, according to Flowey, is a massive machine sitting the the heart of the magma that gives Hotland it's name. It provides power to every part of the Underground, and is really a wonder upon wonders.</p><p>While Dahlia was slightly ashamed she hadn't gone to explore her new home more, she was... also nervous to go very far. Flowey told her that just beyond Hotland is New Home, where Asgore's castle is. He's ruthless and to be avoided at all costs. She figured that little gem had nothing to do with the fact she's actually a human. Especially since her costume had done an excellent job of convincing everyone otherwise. She convinced a fish monster that she was another fish monster! That takes either skill or an insane amount of luck.</p><p>Coming to the room before camp, Dahlia stopped and took a deep breath. She could either go down and cross her little flower bridge to camp or she could make a different bridge and go up, giving her access to the rest of Waterfall. She needed to check the board for roommate postings. Dahlia picked four flower pods and set them in the water, watching as they bloomed and created a bridge she could cross. How these little flowers had the strength to hold her up she would never know. The room beyond was a long hallway with several of those blue flowers like the lone one at camp.</p><p>Dahlia had never gotten around to asking Flowey about the flower. They were pretty though. It was quiet down this way. Not a lot of traffic. While normally that would put Dahlia at ease, today, for some odd reason, it made her nervous. Something... someone was watching her. She could feel it on her back. But Dahlia kept going she was determined to at least have an idea for housing by the end of the day.</p><p>The reeds to her left shifted, startling her. Three very large men stepped out, their teeth bared in malicious smirks. Oh no. Monster or human, Dahlia knew that look. She was in for a bad time. Dahlia took short and careful steps away from them as they converged. "What is a shapely thing like you doing out here alone, eh?" The black and white cat monster in the middle asked.</p><p>"You look like you could use a friend little lady." The ever shifting water monster said.</p><p>The glare she sent them was lost behind her mask, but made her feel better at least. "I'd rather swallow hot coals and present myself dressed as a human to King Asgore than be friends with any of you." Her words were chilling, but the men just laughed.</p><p>"Well that wasn't very nice. We just want to have some fun."</p><p>"And I'm not interested in your fun." Dahlia growled. They laughed again, still advancing on her. She did the only thing she could in that moment. Turned, ran, and called for help. They ran after her, like this was all just some big game. There was a time or two where something similar had happened on the surface. It was bound to happen in her line of 'work'. Sometimes she got away, sometimes... she didn't.</p><p>Dahlia wasn't a part of that world anymore. She refused to let this happen. But she could feel them catching up to her as the burn in her lungs and legs began to slow her down. Push through, was all she could think. Push through, damn it. But it wasn't enough. Hands clamped down on Dahlia's arms and shoulders, pulling her to a stop and into the waiting arms of the men. Large claws pawed at her chest as the feeling of cool water ran up her legs. No matter how she struggled, Dahlia just wasn't strong enough.</p><p>The third monster, a massive black armor clad knight stood before her. He tilted the grate of his helmet up and flashed a pointed tooth grin. Slowly he reached for her mask. With one last ditch effort, Dahlia screamed as loudly as she could. A bright blue glowing spear whizzed past the cat monsters head, effectively shutting all of them up. They began to sweat as a tall and curvaceous figure stomped up the path. Holy shit, Undyne.</p><p>Undyne, teeth bared and another spear in hand, came in like a demon on the war path. The men all dropped Dahlia at once as they slowly began to back away. "What. The FUCK. Are you doing?" She growled. They stammered, but turned and began to run with yells of terror. Undyne was not about to let them go with out some form of punishment. Her hand reached out and one of the men stumbled, unable to escape any farther. Next, she threw her spear, lodging it in the leg of the knight. He screamed, but continued to hobble to safety, a line of ashy grey dust flowing from the wound. That answered that question.</p><p>The man stuck by what Dahlia could only assume was Undyne's special magic wriggled and grunted on the ground. It was almost comical. Undyne stood over him, freezing him in place with terror. "Apologize."</p><p>"W-..." He swallowed hard. "What?"</p><p>Unydne kicked the side of his head, causing a small puff of dust to escape from a cut on his forehead. "Apologize to Dahlia you sick fuck!"</p><p>"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, it wasn't my idea, I swear!" Undyne kicked him again but then lowered her hand, letting the man run off to freedom.</p><p>Dahlia hugged Undyne with everything she had. "Thank you. Gods, thank you."</p><p>Undyne chuckled and patted her head. "I've got your back. Come on. My place is just around the corner. You can sit and calm down." Dahlia nodded and hugged Undyne's arm entire walk back. She kept her ears perked and kept glancing around. Her mask didn't give her the best visuals though.</p><p>Undyne's house was a faded half dome style, it's siding, window, and door placement honestly making the outside look like a giant fish. There was a worn out training dummy out front and a well used workout mat. But it was secluded on all sides by the cave walls. It was safe and honestly seemed pretty cozy. Undyne opened the door and let her in. It was a little bare, just a table with two chairs, a worn piano, and very neat kitchen greeted them in the front room. A few swords hung on the wall here and there as well as a picture of her and a rather tall and formidable looking skeleton.</p><p>"Take a seat and breath, Dahlia. I'll be back in a moment." Dahlia did as she was told and sat at the table. Undyne busied herself in the kitchen as she lay her head in her arms. God. She was so close to being... She didn't want to think about it. Dahlia thought she could put the worries and pain of her old life away living down here, but she was wrong. Just like on the surface, she needed to be able to protect herself. She wouldn't be hurt again. Dahlia refused.</p><p>Her eyes began to sting as she remembered the disgusting feel of the cat monsters claws on her chest. Her legs were still wet from that elementals groping. Dahlia pushed her hands on her mask, causing it to drop to the table as she began to bawl. "Okay, drink th- Hey." Something clicked against the table as Undyne jogged to her side, pulling the young woman to her chest. Dahlia wept freely in her friends embrace. </p><p>It was understandable. When she was a royal guard, Undyne stopped many rape attempts like she had just done. It was always an ordeal. Even the strongest monsters break under the torture of being violated. She squeezed her eyes shut as images of the broken monsters filled her mind... The ones she was too late to save. Undyne ran a hand down Dahlia's head, smoothing her hair. Slowly, Dahlia began to take in long and deep breaths, finding her center.</p><p>Undyne looked away so she could replace her mask. "I'm sorry..." Dahlia croaked, cupping the now lukewarm tea.</p><p>"Hey, I understand. You okay?"</p><p>"Yeah." She sighed. "I'm not going to be able to sleep for awhile though."</p><p>Undyne was confused by that. "Why? You don't have to look over your shoulder in your own room, do you?"</p><p>Dahlia took a sip of the tea and re-positioned her mask. "I don't... have a room. Flowey and I camp in a hidden section of waterfall."</p><p>"Ah. I see." Undyne rubbed her chin in thought. "Ya know, I could really use some extra income now that I'm just your average physical trainer. There's an extra room I never found a use for if you and flower want to rent it."</p><p>Dahlia nearly dropped her mug. The store wasn't paying her much, but surly it was enough to pay her friend and eat. It would be a relief to sleep in a secure place again. Hot water didn't sound awful either. "I... Would actually really like that. I can't pay much though."</p><p>"That's fine. 60 G a week sound okay?"</p><p>60 G a week?! The inn wanted to charge her 70 a night! "Yes! It sounds great! And if there's anything else you want me to do around here, just ask! I can cook, clean, do basic repairs."</p><p>Undyne broke out into a laugh, silencing her rambling. "Hey, it's cool! Don't worry about that stuff. Ah- There is one thing I need to warn you about. My girlfriend can be... She's the jealous type. So, if she's over just... keep your head down?"</p><p>Oh boy. That was something Dahlia knew all about. Appeasing jealous and suspicious girlfriends, and even a few boyfriends, was almost second nature at this point. "Yeah, I know the drill." They shook hands. Dahlia had never noticed before, but Undyne actually had a rather gentle grip. For someone who was once head of the royal guard and who spends the majority of her day fighting and training she has remarkably smooth and clear skin.</p><p>She had been careful when comforting her as well. It reminded her... well... of Alice.</p><p>Undyne walked Dahlia back through the quiet part of Waterfall, basically to the boarder of Snowdin, giving her a fist bump and a smile. Undyne had promised to have the room cleaned up and ready by the time we got back. Hmmm... Now they would need to find some furniture... But where to find some? Her store certainly didn't sell any. Maybe somewhere in Hotland? Dahlia made it back to the camp site but Flowey was no where to be found. It planted a seed of worry in her heart.</p><p>He hadn't been there when she got up that morning either. Being away from camp that long and without leaving a note of some kind was unlike Flowey. Where could he be? Dahlia grabbed her cloak, thinking to look around Snowdin. She wanted to stop by the store and confirm her schedule anyway. The snow floated down peacefully like always, bringing a smile to her face. Things had actually been going well recently. Despite the days earlier debacle. That's why she was so worried about Flowey.</p><p>'When things begin to go well, look over your shoulder often. The world will throw rocks.' Her grandma had said that. Dahlia would give up everything she had gained recently to know her friend was okay. She was so lost in her own head that Dahlia accidentally ran straight into someone's back. "Hey! Why don't you wa-! Dahlia?"</p><p>Sans? Dahlia looked up, seeing that she had indeed ran into Sans. "Sorry. I'm... somewhere else right now."</p><p>"Yeah, I noticed." He looked around before putting an arm around her shoulder and leading her in the direction of Grillbyz. "Come on. You look like hell."</p><p>"I'm wearing a mask, Sans." She practically growled.</p><p>"Ever heard someone say there's a black cloud followin' ya?" That... made sense. She sighed, leaning lightly into Sans as they walked. Sweat began to build on his skull. But he didn't push her off. Despite his nervous soul twisting in his chest, Sans found the contact quite pleasant. Dahlia was... an interesting anomaly to him. A monster who could fight, but chose not to. A monster who used words to hit and caress instead of her hands. But when she did use her hands she was gentle.</p><p>It had been a long time since someone held his hand the way she did and laughed clearly and whole heartily. He loved her laugh. But something was making that black cloud around her grow. And when he got the story, Sans. Saw. RED.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"They did WHAT?!" Sans growled, his right eye socket growing pitch black while the other spilled a cloud of angry red magic. Dahlia actually felt her chest grow cold from terror. Had she known he would react like this she might have just tried to play off what happened in Waterfall. But he had seemed so genuinely worried about her. Telling him about her worry of Flowey only made the rest of her aching heart spill as they drank the day away.</p><p>"Hey, Sans, chill out buddy." All Dahlia wanted was his normal light banter and stupid jokes. To say she was still shaken up from earlier was an understatement. But she wanted normalcy. Maybe another hug. The one Undyne gave her was pretty bomb, she had forgotten how nice social contact was. Dahlia looked down at her hands folded on the bar. "Undyne... Undyne handled it." A group behind them laughed rather loudly and suddenly, making Dahlia jump. Her heart hammered in her chest.</p><p>Sans noticed right away. He was fuming mad, but the sight of Dahlia actually... quiet and reserved was soul shattering. It had only been a week since their odd meeting, but he truly considered her a friend. Anyone who messed with her was going to have a very bad time. He watched in dismay as her shoulders folded in protectively. Sans sighed, motioning to Grillby who also seemed worried about the young fish monster.</p><p>A quick whisper to his flaming friend and a handful of coins for their tab was all it took. Grillby placed a pack of beer and a bag full of mustard bottles on the counter. When Dahlia looked up, head tilted in confusion, Sans grinned and stood. "Come on, Dollface. Why don't we keep drinking at my place today."</p><p>Dahlia had never been so relieved to leave a bar before. She nodded and stood, offering to carry the mustard for him. Sans continued to feel that heavy pit in his soul noticing how close Dahlia walked to him. She kept looking to the side whenever there was yell or otherwise jarring noise. It had been a whim earlier when he put his arm around her to go to Grillbys. Now he did it to keep her safe and put her at ease.</p><p>Oddly enough, his arm around her was very warm. Skeleton and warm didn't really go together in her mind. But he was warm, comforting. She leaned into him slightly as they walked. Just past the library was a cozy two-story home. Dahlia remembered walking past it the other day and thinking how cute it was. She had no idea it was actually Sans' home. He unlocked the door and stepped aside to let her in.</p><p>The home opened up to a modest living space, clean and painted a comforting coral color. To the right was a worn wooden dining table and chairs. Straight ahead was an open archway leading to the kitchen. And finally to the left, a well loved green couch and arm chair sat across from the kind of TV Dahlia wished she had been able to afford back on the surface. Being part of the royal guard must pay well.</p><p>Dahlia sat the bag of mustard on the table and removed her cloak. "Nice digs." She said, looking around more intently. The upstairs landing was visible from the couch. Two doors were facing her direction and another faced the hall. Between the two doors was a large painting of a cracked and ancient looking bone. "You know, that painting..." She began.</p><p>"Yeah?" Sans sat next to her, handing over a beer.</p><p>"It's quite... Fibulas."</p><p>Sans choked around his drink, coughing a few times before breaking out in laughter. It wasn't often that others caught him off guard like that. "Heh. I knew there was a reason I liked you." He said, putting his arm over her shoulder once more.</p><p>"Gee, thanks." Was her sarcastic reply. But as she fiddled with her bottle, Dahlia realized she actually did have something to thank her friend for. "And honestly, thanks for getting so mad earlier. And getting me out of there... It means a lot.</p><p>That heavy pit lightened slightly, but began to twist instead. It was an odd feeling that he wasn't sure was unpleasant or not. Sans pulled back a bit to look Dahlia in the eyes... er... mask slits... "Look, Dahlia, I know we have a good time and joke around a lot. But you're my friend. And around here, claiming someone as a friend is a big deal. I'm here for you. You need a guy dusted for bothering you, you got it. Need to get something off your chest, I'll listen. I'm not just here for the good times."</p><p>Dahlia was... stunned. Seeing this side of Sans shinned a whole new light on him in her mind... and in her heart. Emotion welled up in her chest, burning her eyes and throat with tears. Dahlia leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder. They wrapped their arms around each other and simply sat in silence for awhile, enjoying the comfort the other gave. Finally, Dahlia pulled away and sniffed, readjusting her mask. "Thank you Sans. I... I really needed that. And, hey, the same goes for you, okay. I'm always here for you."</p><p>He grinned, eyes soft. "Yeah. Thanks buddy."</p><p>Dahlia stood with her hand on her mask. "Oh my God, I'm drowning in here. Mind if I use your bathroom?" He shrugged and gesture in the direction it was. He watched her go, the swing of her hips tossing the length of fabric on her belt back and forth. As soon as she was up the stairs and out of sight though he put a hand to his chest. Deep breaths did nothing to quell the twisting gymnastics his soul was currently doing. Sweat built on his skull as he felt the ghost of her embrace on his bones.</p><p>He wanted to feel that warmth always. He wanted to hold her and protect her from the awful world they lived in. But sighed. Sans wasn't... strong enough for that. He gently pulled his hand away from his chest bringing his soul with it. The poor little thing glowed weakly like it always had. It pulsed gently with the emotion he was struggling to control. What could such a weak monster like himself actually protect her from? Would he, had he been in Undyne's place, been able to save her from those asshats?</p><p>He sighed again and tucked his soul away. Yeah, right.</p><p>Upstairs in the bathroom, Dahlia splashed her face with cold water and carefully dried it off. God, she looked like hell. Her eyes were red rimmed from crying and she looked so tired. It had been... a hell of a day. But Sans... She held the towel to her mouth, watching the rose tint spread across her cheeks. Dahlia felt safe. He saw her pain and fear and cradled her heart in his bony fingers, soothing it.</p><p>But she had to remind herself of one very important fact. 'Dahlia Lang, you are a human masquerading as a monster. You have to keep a certain emotional distance... If he finds out your little secret...' She sighed. That's why it was imperative she keep her mask secure. If there was one person she absolutely didn't want to know... it was Sans. He would hate her... She sighed again and replaced her mask. With a quick fluff of her hair, she headed back down stairs.</p><p>Two hours... That's how long they watched a ridiculous version of a popular talent reality show, drinking, and booing the results. There was only one judge though! It was a tall robotic monster, decked out in an interesting pattern of silver, dusty magenta, and black. Four arms bridged before his face as he watched the next contestant, his FIVE yellow eyes narrowed in displeasure. She could feel it, he was going to tear that poor guy to shreds.</p><p>"Oh my God! He doesn't like ANYTHING!" Dahlia screamed.</p><p>Sans chuckled. "I still can't believe you had never heard of Mettaton before."</p><p>"Oh shut up. If I've learned anything out here it's that the ruins are a freaking culture cage. Nothing new may pass it's boarder." She took a drink as he laughed at her description. Almost the entirety of her pack was gone, a carefully stacked sculpture on the coffee table before them. Looking down at it, she remembered a promise she had made when they first met and made a noise as she quickly swallowed and put her drink. "Oh, I forgot to tell you! I got a job today!"</p><p>"Well, do wonders never cease. I'm glad everything worked out for ya."</p><p>She hit him with the couch pillow. "Was that a pun?!" She yelled with mock indignation. "Now I'm not paying you back for drinks, punny bone." Sans covered his eyes as his laughter shook his belly.</p><p>A key slid into the lock on the door, alerting them both. As the door opened, a very tall and slender skeleton entered. His eye sockets were much narrower than Sans, three long and jagged scars running through the left one. His face seemed to be set in a permanent scowl. At least his sense of fashion was on point. Black and red seemed to be the in colors scheme. Up top, he wore a distressed black vest, pointed shoulder pads giving it that extra touch of intimidation, and a ripped red scarf. His black pants sat low on his hips. The red belt was a nice touch. And the bottoms were neatly tucked into an absolutely delicious pair of knee high red boots.</p><p>The man looked over at them, and upon seeing their slight mess seemed to scowl deeper. "Sans, what the hell?!" His voice was loud and gruff. Naturally intimidating.</p><p>Sans seemed oddly nervous, to the point the red pins of light had vanished from his sockets. Sweat dripped down his face and head. "B-boss..."</p><p>"I went to your sentry station and you weren't even fucking there!" Where had Dahlia seen him before? His face was oddly familiar, but in a brief glance kind of way. "And then I come home to find you drinking in the middle of the god damn day?! With a stranger?!" Undyne's picture! He was the skeleton in the picture with Undyne hanging on her wall.</p><p>Dahlia stood, hunching her shoulders forward and dipping her head. "You're Papyrus, right? Head of the royal guard?" She asked, making her voice soft and weak. Sans watched her in confusion and awe as she stepped up closer, hands clasping above her heart. "Please don't be upset with Sans. It's my fault he wasn't at his station." Papyrus crossed his arms and raised a brow bone. "I... was almost attacked by three awful men today. Sans helped me, protected me." She put more emphases on her words, painting a picture for him without actually lying about what happened. "If it wasn't for him... I don't know what I would have done. So, please, be upset with me, if anything for allowing something like that to happen. I'm not as strong and amazing as you are." </p><p>A little bit of flattery never hurt anyone. His eyes widened and brows raised as shock and... appreciation?... crossed his features. Sans was actually a little impressed. Papyrus' face relaxed into something a little more neutral. "Who are you?"</p><p>"Dahlia. I'm a friend of Sans'"</p><p>Papyrus looked over to his brother to gauge his reaction. Finally he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nasal column. "In light of the circumstances, I can let it slide. But clean up this mess! It reeks of mustard!" He stomped away into the kitchen.</p><p>Sans began a slow clap and Dahlia tossed her hair back. "I am not worthy."</p><p>"Intense was a very accurate description, dude." She said, taking apart her bottle sculpture.</p><p>"Oh you have no friggin idea." He answered, scooping all his mustard bottles into a bag. After adding hers and wiping down the table it was almost like they hadn't wasted two hours drinking to a terrible show. She began to put on her cloak when Sans called out. "Hey, bro! I'll be right back, gonna walk Dahl home!"</p><p>"Don't dawdle! I'm making lasagna!"</p><p>"Not like you make anything else..." He muttered under his breath, making Dahlia snicker. For once, Sans didn't want to use one of his short cuts. The longer the walk... The more he got to stay by Dahlia. She held his hand as they walked the boarder of Snowdin and Waterfall. Flowey was still on her mind, but hopefully he had gone back to camp since it was close to dinner time. Dahlia lead Sans to the room before their camp and raised a brow at her sigh of relief.</p><p>"Oh thank God." She breathed, noticing a new bridge of flowers had been made already. Dahlia practically skipped across the little bridge to camp, pulling her confused friend along for the ride. Flowey rested by the bench with his back to her. "Flowey!" He flinched and turned at her exclamation.</p><p>"Dahlia? What's w- WHAT THE HECK IS HE DOING HERE?!"</p><p>But Dahlia just dropped to her knees and pulled him into her eager arms. "I was so worried! You weren't here this morning and then I couldn't find you and I thought something awful had happened!"</p><p>Flowey felt himself wilt against her. When was the last time someone cared so deeply about him to be worried sick like this? He knew she cared. She was his best friend. That's why he was having such a hard time figuring out how to tell her about his decision... She pulled away and he looked up into the face of her mask. Normally, she would have taken it off the moment she entered camp. However... He bristled slightly knowing that he knew their little hiding spot. "I'm sorry, Dahlia. I didn't mean to worry you like that. But I did leave you a message."</p><p>She cocked her head. "You did? Where?"</p><p>"With the Echo flo-..." His face paled. "I forgot to tell you about the Echo flowers!" He screeched in dismay.</p><p>Sans snorted. "Nice going, weed."</p><p>"Shut it, smiley trashbag!"</p><p>"Flowey!" He turned to her. "The flower?" She gestured to the glowing blue flower beside them.</p><p>"Right, sorry. This is the Echo flower. It's a special flower that only grows in Waterfall. They have also been called wish flowers. They repeat the last thing said in front of them when you touch it's petals."</p><p>Dahlia snorted. "Yeah, right." She touched the petals and fell back with shock as her words were repeated to her. Sans snorted behind her. She sat back up and stared at the flower in wonder. "Wha~t." Again, her words were repeated. Dahlia squealed in absolute delight. "Oh my God, I love this!"</p><p>"Uhm, I hate to pull you away from your fun, but seriously, what is he doing here?" Flowey growled.</p><p>Sans was looking around their little camp with wonder and a touch of concern. Dahlia pulled Flowey's pot from her cloak pocket and set it on the ground. "He's here to make sure we get to our new home safe and sound."</p><p>"You found us a place?!"</p><p>She nodded with a sound of affirmation. Once Flowey was situated in his pot, Dahlia stood and took the few steps to stand by Sans. He was still looking around. "Have you really been camping here this whole time?"</p><p>"It's not so bad once we get a fire started."</p><p>"Ah, Dahl." His face fell. "I woulda let you sleep on the couch ya know."</p><p>Flowey watched from the relative safety of Dahlia's arms as they traded quips and meaningful words a like. He... hadn't realized just how close they had become recently. Dahlia told him about her visits with him each day, but figured it was just a nice time killer while she waited to hear back about her job prospects. But they were... companionable... affectionate. It made him feel... odd to say the least. Dahlia was his friend. A friend he worried about immensely due to her... special secret.</p><p>He felt bad. Flowey had made his decision but he was still worried about how Dahlia would handle everything. But seeing her with Sans... He didn't need to worry. And that hurt him more than anything had in a long time. He snapped back into reality when Dahlia's nails raked gently through his petals. "Hey, you okay down there?"</p><p>"Huh? Oh." He looked up, able to visualize her worried expression. "I'm... I'm fine." Flowey took a quick look around, trying to gauge just how into Waterfall they had traveled. "Where... exactly are we going to be staying?"</p><p>Dahlia was concerned by his abnormal lack of attention and the way he unconsciously curled into her chest. It was like he thought she was going to disappear. But with Sans next to her, Dahlia thought it best to wait until later. "Well, you remember Undyne, yes?" They had met briefly when Dahlia and Flowey were walking back to camp one evening. He nodded. "Earlier, she helped me out of some... trouble. When we were talking she mentioned having an open room and offered it to us."</p><p>"Oh, wow. Lucky break." He mused, actually slightly happy about it. He didn't question the trouble she mentioned when he saw how nervous Sans became.</p><p>"Undyne huh? Well, guess you can't get much safer than living with an ex royal guard." Sans chuckled. Dahlia walked closer to Sans than normal. It was unconscious at first, but the moment they entered the quiet area she had been attacked Dahlia nearly attached herself to his side. This fear wouldn't last forever. She knew that. On the surface, she didn't avoid every dark corner, every blue pick-up truck... or her own bed. But it would take awhile before she stopped looking over her shoulder and walking a little faster than necessary.</p><p>Sans glanced down at Dahlia. He was getting better at reading her emotions through how she stood and the way her fingers twitched. Not being able to see her expressions made it difficult, but not impossible. Looking around, Sans noticed the perfect joke opportunity and grinned like the Cheshire cat. Dahlia looked up as blue flakes sprinkled down on her face. Flowey, noticing what he was doing, ...grinned.</p><p>He had noticed Dahlia's mood shift, the way her finger turned white against his pot. Knowing where this was going, Flowey took a deep breath and covered his ears. "What's the matter, Dahl?" Sans asked. "You're looking a little blue."</p><p>Sans was holding an Echo flower above her head and shaking the pollen out. "Sans?"</p><p>"What? I'm just trying to bring back that glowing personality of yours." The glowing petals danced around her line of vision as she began to snicker.</p><p>"Sans, you're being weird."</p><p>"Nothing fishy about my sad attempts at humor." He lightly flicked on of her fins.</p><p>Dahlia couldn't keep her laughter back and hugged Flowey's pot to her chest. He uncovered his ears and sighed in appreciation to the skeleton. His face had relaxed into something... soft... and kind as he watched her laugh. Yeah, Flowey thought. She'll be okay.</p><p>The three rounded the corner to Undyne's place and Dahlia knocked.  A clatter followed by a curse sounded inside before Undyne opened the door. A sharp toothed grin broke across her face. "Hey, just in time! Just got the room all fixed up for you."</p><p>"Thank you again, Undyne."</p><p>Sans watched from a few steps back. He could still feel the fluttering of his soul as he watched Dahlia hand Flowey over to Undyne and step inside. That laugh. That beautiful and warm bubble of a laugh always reached so deeply to him. It was getting worse. It felt like every day his soul was pulsing harder each time that laugh reached his ears. Sans couldn't help but compare the sight of her standing there, with the light of inside framing her silhouette, to that of heavens light. Like she was an angel...</p><p>Sans grinned and sighed as he turned and began to walk away. Dahlia was good. Too good for a cretin like himself. Even if he did tell her about his feelings she would never accept him. He didn't even know if he would really want her to. "Sans!" His soul flipped at the call of his name. He turned to see Dahlia jogging up to him, hair swishing elegantly behind her. "Not even going to let me say goodbye?" She put her hands on her hips.</p><p>"Heh, sorry, Dahl. But you heard Paps earlier. Can't stick around too long."</p><p>His breath caught when she slid her arms around his mid section, squeezing gently in... honestly... the best hug he had ever received. Her Head rested on his shoulder. He could feel the cool press of her mask against the underside of his jawbone. "Thank you, Sans. For everything today. For being there." Slowly, Sans raised his arms, bringing them wrap around her thin frame. She was so soft. Burring his face in her hair, he realized just how badly he never wanted to let go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air was a blistering cold, blowing through the tree with an unforgiving bite. Dahlia had to leave early though if she wanted to get where she needed to go without being found. No one was supposed to be out this far. Why was still a mystery in Dahlia's mind, but she just kept a good look out as she pulled her cloak tighter around her and continued the trudge through the snow. The great doors stood before her.</p><p>It had been a week since Dahlia and Flowey had left the ruins. As promised, she had returned to talk to Toriel through the doors. Dahlia moved the snow with her feet and made a little place she could sit against the doors. The knock echoed slightly and Dahlia waited to hear a response... Nothing. After a while, Dahlia did it again. But... nobody came. Disappointment swelled in her heart as she pulled her legs closer to her chest.</p><p>She had been hoping Toriel would be willing to speak with her. But she could also understand how it might be... difficult for her. Dahlia had betrayed her. She had left with only a note to explain. She had lied to her. But then again... she was lying to everyone. Dahlia sighed and tipped her head back, knocking one more time.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"Toriel?" Dahlia called. "I came... just like I promised. I don't... I don't know if you can hear me. Or if you're even there. But I... Wanted to tell you about whats been going on anyway." Dahlia rubbed her hands together and tucked them under arms. Fuck it was cold. "So... where do I start. I got a job at general store here in Snowdin. Started yesterday. It was... an adventure to say the least. Lots of uh... handsy monsters around here. But my boss, Elon, said sales were phenomenal yesterday. Blames the whole thing on having a 'sexy shop girl' for once. Told me to pick three outfits, on her. As long as they were tight or low cut, that is. Not sure how I feel about that, but I got free clothes and she said if sales stayed like this she would give me a raise.</p><p>Oh! Flowey and I were camping in Waterfall for awhile, but I made a friend who had a room to rent. It's not much, but another friend helped me find a bed someone was giving away. Everyone was saying we needed to spend a day at the dump? To find the rest of the furniture I need? They all nodded and agreed like it was an entirely normal thing but I feel like I'm being punked." Dahlia curled up more, the cheek of her mask now resting on her knees. "Flowey has been... quiet lately. I'm really starting to worry about him. But every time I ask him about it... he just smiles this sad sort of smile and shakes his head, like he's telling me not to worry.</p><p>But how can I not? He's my friend and I want him to be able to talk to me. Especially because... there's something I want to talk to him about too." Dahlia pushed her hand into her hair. It was the first time she was going to say it out loud, effectively admitting her deepest feelings. "I... don't know if I can talk to Undyne about it. And I certainly can't say anything to Papyrus. I... think I really like one of my other friends..." Her head tipped back against the door again. "Sans. I visit with him every day and he always knows just what to say to make me laugh or smile and... He took care of me when I first came to Snowdin. And lately he's been really affectionate, and every time he puts and arm around me or holds my hand I feel so warm and safe.</p><p>I want Sans to be happy." She said, burring her face in her legs once more. "I want him to smile and be at ease. But I..." She sighed. "I don't know if I can be the one to make him happy. Not with... what I am. Who I once was. I tried to leave my past behind. But old feelings and habits keep finding their way back to me. So what do I do? My best friend won't talk to me and I can't tell my other friend I like him." She sighed. "I could really use some advice."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Dahlia watched the snow gather on the mesh covering the eyes of her mask. Talking it out to the void didn't help much. Dahlia stood with some difficulty. The snow had made her stiff and she had to jog in place a few seconds before she could really move. But before she got far, Dahlia said to the great door. "I'll come back next week. It would be nice to hear from you." The walk back was quiet aside from the snow crunching beneath her new shoes. Thank God for profit hungry bunnies.</p><p>It still made her nervous to walk through certain parts of Waterfall on her own, but Snowdin... was different. It was the balm on her anxious heart. She smiled at nothing in particular and stepped forward, then back. A nice twirl was all Dahlia needed. The quiet was like a song on it's own, guiding her arms and legs in the dance. Her heart soared as she spread her arms wide, feeling the brisk wind through her cloak as she spun on her toes. </p><p>Dancing through the snow. Just like she used to as a kid. Back when everything was simple.</p><p>Dahlia continued the long walk back to Snowdin. Sans short cut sure would come in handy right about then. But his sentry station was bare, making her wonder where he was this time. Continuing on the path, Dahlia found that using the short cut the first time was both a brilliant idea and currently put her at a disadvantage. Making the trek out there had been difficult enough. But being so cold now just made climbing over the branch and rock piles a bitch. Maybe if she had walked through the first time she would know how to navigate better.</p><p>There was an odd shuffling sound ahead of her. Like someone was dragging something through the snow. Dahlia dashed behind a tree, peaking out slightly to know when the coast was clear. No one was supposed to be out this far besides the sentry's, but that didn't stop the more hard headed monsters from indulging in... activities. By activities, she meant waiting for another hard headed monster to venture out and proceed to beat the crap out of them. Dahlia had over heard Red Bird and Mouseman bragging about it at the store with another monster.</p><p>The shuffling grew closer and Dahlia braced herself. But it wasn't Red Bird, or Mouseman. It wasn't another of the rough monsters in Snowdin looking for a fight. It was Flowey. He trudged through the snow without his pot, petals wilted and expression forlorn. </p><p>"Flowey?" Dahlia called, stepping out from her hiding spot.</p><p>He turned, dread filling him as he gazed upon his only friend. The one he felt like he was betraying. "Dahlia." He turned his gaze away.</p><p>Dahlia removed her mask, allowing him to see her tortured expression. "Flowey." She started slowly. "What are you doing out here?" He didn't answer. Didn't even look up. Dahlia felt her throat begin to burn. But she refused to cry. There was only one thing out this way. Only one reason he would traverse this far without saying anything first. "Flowey. Why are you out here?" Her voice was thick.</p><p>Flowey began to tremble and curl and uncurl his leaves. Finally, he sighed, glancing up at her from below. "I'm... going back to the ruins."</p><p>She knew it. She knew that's why he was here. But it didn't stop the words from shattering her heart into a million pieces. "Why?" Her voice squeaked and tears threatened to spill. "Flowey looked down again. "Why?! Why would you leave without telling me?! I thought I was your friend, Flowey! Why wouldn't you come and talk to me about how you were feeling?! Why?!"</p><p>"Because I'm scared, okay!" It was the first time she heard so much raw emotion in his voice. Flowey had begun to cry as well and rubbed at his eyes. "You... You're my only friend, Dahlia. But I'm so afraid out here, more afraid than I was in the ruins! I didn't know how to tell you. And when I saw how close you were with the trash bag... I thought... maybe you wouldn't miss me if I just... left."</p><p>The only sound was the wind and snow snapping from the trees. Dahlia had lost her fight with the tears, letting them flow like twin waterfalls down her cheeks. Finally... he told her. But she had the feeling it was too late to change his mind. Dahlia knelt before him and pulled the shivering flower into her arms. He sobbed against her. It was a long moment, healing, heartbreaking, calming all wrapped into it. Dahlia gently pushed her fingers through his petals as he began to calm down.</p><p>It was still quiet. The snow had stopped, and even the wind had seemed to leave them to their moment. Dahlia sighed. "Flowey... I notice every day when you aren't around. I trust you more than I've ever trusted someone in my life. And I was so worried for days wondering what could have made you so distant and quiet. You're afraid out here... Okay, let me help you. I know I'm not... like you, or Sans, or Undyne. I'm scared too. But I know when I'm most scared I have people I can turn to. Like you."</p><p>Flowey pulled back and met her gaze for the first time that day. Dahlia's breathing hitched. "Don't leave me. I love you, man. You're best friend." She rubbed at her eyes. "You're the only person I can be my real self with around here. Let me help you."</p><p>Flowey's vines wrapped tightly around her bringing them closer together. Dahlia sniffled. "I love you too, Dahlia. In all of the underground, I could never have hoped to make a friend like you. And I trust you. And maybe if I was stronger, I would say we could try to make it easier out here for me. But... I'm just not that strong. I... think going back is the best thing for me."</p><p>Dahlia sniffled again and let Flowey go. "I won't stop you." She met his gaze. "You have to do what's best for you. Just... Don't forget me, yeah? Stay safe?"</p><p>He nodded with a small smile. "Yeah. And I think... I'm going to try talking with Toriel. Maybe we can put the past behind us and help each other out."</p><p>"You never did tell me what happened between you." Flowey smiled and shook his head, silently giving his answer. He held out his vines for one last hug. "Please, stay safe." She whispered. Watching him go was one of the hardest things she done since the fall. But she held herself together until he was long out of sight. Dahlia hugged herself and leaned forward, forehead nearly touching the snow as a long whine of a sob pushed past her throat.</p><p>The crunch of footsteps and a low sigh sounded behind her. But Dahlia did move. She knew it was Sans. The odd air shifting feeling had hit her several minutes earlier. Something warm and heavy was draped over her shoulders and from the corner of her eye she saw his bony fingers pick up her mask and brush the snow from it. Another sigh. "Come on, Dahl. I'll take ya home."</p><p>"No." She croaked, shaking her head.</p><p>"Grillby's?" Another shake. "My place?" Again, no. Sans sighed. "Wanna sit in the snow for awhile?" A pause, and then a nod. "Alright." He said with a grunt as he sat next to her. It was quiet besides the odd sniffle here and there. Sans gazed down at her mask in his hands, thumb running over the painted scales across the cheekbone. He sighed again and gently placed it on her lap. Her long cream colored hair was like a curtain, blocking off his view of her true face. 'The only person she could be her true self with'. That's what she had said.</p><p>Dahlia lifted the mask with shaky fingers and placed it over her face.</p><p>"Why do you wear it?" She jumped at his question. "Why do you hide your 'true self'"</p><p>Oh... Dahlia was... not expecting this. How was she supposed to explain? She sighed and looked up to the ceiling of the mountain, awash in cloudy grey. "Sometimes... who somebody is or was... can't be accepted. So... they hide. They make themselves something acceptable. And I... I happen to fall into that category."</p><p>Sans frowned down at the imprint of his hand in the snow. "But you trust Flowey with the real you. Why not me?" There was a certain bitterness in his words.</p><p>Dahlia pulled his jacket tighter around her shoulders. It smelled like mustard, and a scent that was unique to Sans. "Flowey... actually found out by accident." It was quiet a moment before Dahlia took a deep breath and laid her heart bare. "Sans. Flowey knows my secret. He's guided me in this unknown and been my confidant. I protected him during a particularly troubling time. During all of this, we only had each other. He accepted me when he found out and continued to be my friend. But I don't know how many other monsters would do the same! And you- you're friendship means so much to me." She hugged her knees, placing her forehead against them. "I can't... lose you, too."</p><p>Silence stretched between them once more. Thoughts raced through Sans mind. What could be so bad that Dahlia felt it necessary to hide? From everyone? She had told him she wore the mask due to a fight that left her teeth chipped and scales skinned. Was that a lie? Or was it only half the truth? Sans stood and pulled Dahlia to her feet as well. His expression was unusually serious. "You will never lose me. At least not like that. I don't care what you are or what you look like under that mask. You are you. My Dahlia. The one monster that actually seems to give a rats ass about me. The only I know who can show kindness for kindness sake."</p><p>Dahlia was stunned. And a little embarrassed. He had called her... HIS Dahlia. She liked the sound of it. And just like the night he first walked her to Undyne's, she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. He was quicker to accept it this time, inhaling the light scent of her hair. Dahlia shivered and Sans chuckled.</p><p>"Come on, Sweetheart. Let's get you home before you turn into a frozen fish stick."</p><p>She groaned. "Really? A fish joke?"</p><p>"What? Not very high on your humor scale?"</p><p>"Sa~ns."</p><p>"Okay, okay. I'm fin-ished." She growled to the sky as they walked away, hand in hand.</p><p>-----------------</p><p>Several weeks went by. Flowey's absence had been painful in the beginning. When Sans told Undyne what happened, she made table-top Tuesday a thing, in which herself, her girlfriend, Alphys, Sans, and Papyrus got together for a meal and to play a game. It had worked well to take her mind off him for the past few weeks.</p><p>Meeting Alphys for the first time was... nearly a disaster. Undyne had been kind to simply call her a jealous type. The woman was down right insane! From the moment they met, Alphys has been suspicious, always watching Dahlia when she entered the room. She also always made sure to be obviously close and affectionate with Undyne the moment she entered the room. It was like she was staking her claim. But, at the same time, Undyne didn't seem to mind the extra attention, or the... extra attention. Dahlia had learned an important fact about Undyne's house. The walls are thin.</p><p>Though, Alphys did seem to calm down after a while of Dahlia living there. She only came around a few nights a week because of her job. Undyne had said she was the head royal scientist. Which honestly fit her appearance. Alphys was one of the shorter monsters Dahlia had met, a squat yellow scaled reptile like monster with a particularly long tail she always warped around herself. Her shoulders were almost always pitched forward, and Dahlia had warned her about causing unnecessary back pain out of concern. The only reason Alphys had begun to calm down and actually took Dahlia's advise to heart was because she noticed how Dahlia was with Sans.</p><p>Since Flowey left, Sans had made sure to check on Dahlia more often. It was extremely common for him to just pop in at the store while Dahlia was working, making jokes until Elon kicked him out. He also made sure to invite her over for dinner at least twice a week. Papyrus was more than... Happy?... it was hard to tell with him honestly. But Sans had been right the first time she was there. He makes almost nothing but lasagna. There was one rare night he had made tortellini instead.</p><p>Sans had confirmed for her that Papyrus actually does like her. How did he know? He asked her how she was doing after the other night when they had first met. Despite his gruff way of going about it, Papyrus does seem to care about Sans. It usually comes out in the form of scolding and calling him a dumbass. So far, Dahlia had been claimed as a friend by both Undyne and Sans. While Sans' claim didn't mean much to others, Undyne's meant she was not to be touched. It was a nice warm feeling.</p><p>Table-top Tuesday had started on a normal note for the most part. Dahlia made dinner that week, a spread of cheesy potato casserole, green beans, and grilled shrimp skewers. Watching Undyne the past several weeks had told her fish monsters eating fish was fine. Undyne was all ABOUT that sushi. Everyone had tucked in gladly. Alphys brought out a slightly water damaged 'unstable unicorns' game. Cards were placed and conversation flowed, and somehow Dahlia found herself in... an embarrassing situation.</p><p>Undyne cracked up laughter as others around the table snickered with blushes dusting their cheeks. How had they even gotten on this topic? "Wait, wait, wait. You... have never seen another monsters soul?"</p><p>"Uh... Should I have?" Dahlia asked, perplexed.</p><p>"You've had sex, right?"</p><p>Good God was Dahlia glad they couldn't see her face. "Fuck, Undyne! I mean... yes... but what does that have to do with seeing someone's soul?"</p><p>"Shit kid. What kind of sex education they got in the ruins?" Sans asked, enjoying her discomfort a little too much.</p><p>"Abstinence only?" Everyone around the table winced and oohed simultaneously.</p><p>"Girl, you gotta laid properly. Sex without the soul involved is just sad." Undyne played a card.</p><p>"This conversation is increasingly odd." Papyrus grumbled as he discarded.</p><p>Dahlia sighed and put her head on the table. "Just be glad they're focusing on me, dude."</p><p>"Oh, don't worry. Sans and I got him good several months ago when he was dating that girl from Hotland." Undyne said.</p><p>"You mean the three months I was Sans sleep?" He retorted.</p><p>"You're just jealous I was getting some." Papyrus sat back with a smug expression. Dahlia and Alphys both snickered while Undyne nearly choked on a bite of cookie.</p><p>"So, just to be clear. Seeing another monsters soul is... always a sexual thing?" Dahlia wondered.</p><p>"Not exactly. But around here, offering to show someone your soul or asking to see theirs comes with the implication you want to be intimate." Alphys answered, her voice breaking every so often.</p><p>Sans shot Dahlia a look. "You know, I could show you mine sometime if you're curious."</p><p>Oh you little... Two can play this game. Dahlia sat forward a bit. "Sans, am I to understand that you want to... bone me?" The table erupted with laughter and he blushed like a mad man.</p><p>Everyone was happy. Everything was light, joyful, relaxing. Nothing could break this peace. Nothing. Until... "All this soul talk is making me think about the human soul research. What do you think it means for humans to show each other their souls." Alphys wondered.</p><p>"Don't even start about fucking humans." Dahlia's heart dropped into her stomach and seat began to bead on the tip of her nose. Every eye turned to the origin of the frightening grumble. Sans. "You know I hate humans. Every last fucking one."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dahlia knew she was ghost white under her mask. The nervous nausea currently twisting her stomach up was enough to tell her that. Sans had... clearly word for word admitted his hatred of humans. His scowl was disturbing. Dahlia put her hands in her lap so no one would see her finger turning white from clenching them so hard.</p><p>Her head snapped up when she heard Undyne sigh. "Dude, again with this shit?"</p><p>"Don't even start with me. You hate them just as much as I do."</p><p>"I don't hate the humans." Undyne said. Dahlia felt a line of tension release in her back and hope fill her heart. "I just wanna beat the crap outta every single of them!" Woop, false alarm. Back to ridged and mortal terror.</p><p>Dahlia took a few deep and slightly calming breaths. "I... don't understand. Why do you hate humans?"</p><p>"Don't under-! Sweetheart, even people from the ruins know the story." Of course she knew the story. It was the same children's tale they told on the surface. "Humans are the whole fucking reason we're stuck down here in the first place. And if that wasn't bad enough, they had to go and kill the fucking royal brat too, piss off our king, and make life down here a God damn hell." His face darkened. "I've always said, if a human ever walked by while I was on duty, I'd fucking kill them."</p><p>It took everything in Dahlia's power to not audibly gulp. She felt like the only thing saving her from certain death in that moment was a thin, painted piece of plaster. I'm in danger, I'm sitting three feet from my doom, she thought. And that fact... made her so indescribably sad.</p><p>"You most certainly would not, brother!" Papyrus said. "As a royal guard, it is my duty to capture, torture and deliver any humans found to King Asgore. And I've been captain for almost three months now without a single human in sight!" Dahlia willed herself to just disappear.</p><p>"Ah, quit complaining, Papyrus. I was captain for ten years only found one." She was dizzy.</p><p>"I wish you guardsmen would be more gentle with the humans." Alphys chimed in. Hope? "I need their souls to be healthy if my research is to amount to anything." Oh God. Dahlia was going to be sick. Her heart hammered in her chest, reverberating in her head. </p><p>Dahlia gripped the edge of the table and stood. Everyone was silent as they watched her with concern. She swallowed. "Why..." She whispered. "Why would you all hate... an entire group of people for something that happened hundreds of years ago? Humans don't live long. Literally no human from the time of the barriers creation is alive anymore. All humans living on the surface now have done nothing to us."</p><p>"Are you fucking-?! Dahlia, humans are the soul reason for literally everything that we have had to suffer through! The way we have to live, killing and being killed every God damn day is because of them!"</p><p>"No it's not! The kill or be killed motto was made by King Asgore, not the humans."</p><p>"If the humans hadn't killed his brat, he wouldn't have implemented it!"</p><p>"Asgore made that decision on his own, Sans! He could have grieved and moved on, but no. He had to drag everyone else into his misery and the monsters who wanted to fight fanned the flames. The poor monsters who are killed everyday? Their dust is on HIS hands. NOT theirs!"</p><p>Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus all sat around the table, their heads moving back and forth like ping-pong balls. "Why are you defending them?! Humans are unfeeling, cruel, and murderous things who wouldn't hesitate to put a knife through your soul!"</p><p>"Did you get that line from Flowey? Because that's the same fucking thing he said about monsters this side of the ruins." Dahlia was shaking she was so emotional. Her legs gave out, forcing her to sit. "Shit!" She hissed.</p><p>"Fuck, Dahlia, you okay?" Undyne asked, coming around the table.</p><p>"I'm fine." She growled through gritted teeth. Don't seize up, she begged silently. She still had a point to make. "How many times I was told 'it's kill or be killed' when I came out here? I was terrified stepping out into the snow for the first time. I thought, 'the first monster that sees me when I get to Snowdin is going to try to kill me'. I can't fight! And at the time I had Flowey to think about. But what happened when I met my first monster outside of the ruins? Tell me Sans."</p><p>His eye sockets narrowed, focusing on the hand the gripped her shirt above her heart. "They... offered you help and told you jokes..." Some of his fire left. He remembered their meeting...</p><p>"Was is that same monster that then helped both Flowey and I get to Snowdin? Were they also the one that bought me drinks at Grillby's and talked until I was comfortable?" Sans rubbed the back of his neck. "The few do not represent the many. I was told monsters here would never be kind to me unless they wanted something. Take a look around this room. We are five friends eating, drinking, and laughing together at a game night created, by all of you, to help me feel better after losing Flowey. Not one of you wants a damn thing from me except to be happy." They all looked at each other, the truth of her words hitting a little deeper than they would like to admit.</p><p>"But humans are-"</p><p>Dahlia cut off Sans' words. "Humans are like us. Some out there could be cruel. Some could be unfeeling and murderous." Fuck, she had slept with a few dudes who fit that bill. "But just because some are, doesn't mean they all are. And we shouldn't hold the humans alive today responsible for the actions of the humans who allowed the barrier to be made."</p><p>The silence was thick. Everyone kept looking around at each other, gauging what they thought about her words. "Dahlia makes... an excellent point." Papyrus said.</p><p>"What?! Paps, you can't-!" Sans started.</p><p>"Actually yeah." Undyne chimed in. "I never really thought about it that way."</p><p>Alphys' claws tapped against the table. "I just want to study their souls. Whether or not they're cruel makes no difference to me."</p><p>Sans pinched the bridge of his nasal column and sighed. "You're all a bunch of idiots. The next time a human finds it's way down here, don't come crying to me when it tries to dust ya." He headed to the door, hands shoved in his pockets.</p><p>"Sans!" Dahlia called. Her legs still shook, but she pushed herself up to follow him. She reached him just outside the door, hand gripping the sleeve of his jacket. He sighed. "Sans, please."</p><p>Sans turned to face her, instantly nuzzling into the hand she placed over his cheek. He could feel his tension ebbing away from that small show of affection. He didn't like fighting with her. It made him feel sick to his stomach. But he just... couldn't! How her soul managed to be so open and kind, touching even the strongest people he knew he would never know. But his soul... he couldn't let go of his hate. "I can't, Dahl. I'm sorry." Pulling away from the comfort of her hand, Sans began to walk away again.</p><p>"Sans, let me ask you something first." He stopped, but didn't turn. "That day we met in the woods... If I had been a human, would you have killed even ME?" Pain shot through his soul and he turned to look over his shoulder, sockets wide. Would he have? The very thought... Dahlia is his friend... the most important person to him. But would he have killed her if she wasn't a fish monster? He turned back around, looking down at the ground. And then he was gone.</p><p>------------</p><p>Three days went by. Dahlia didn't see Sans once. She waited for him after work, dropped by Grillby's looking for him, went to his house and each of his sentry stations. Nothing. Those three days quickly grew into a week. Dahlia's depression from losing Flowey came back with a vengeance, doubling it's effect on her mind and body. She picked up extra days at the store as an attempt to distract herself. But on the one day she had off... Dahlia couldn't get out of bed. For the first time, she missed going to the great door.</p><p>Everyone was worried about her. Undyne had sat in her room with her, brought her tea. But Dahlia just... couldn't function. Papyrus had stopped her one day when she was leaving the store. He had made her some lasagna and knelt to pat her head in sympathy. For such a frightening guy, Papyrus could be a real sweetheart. Even Alphys had invited her to go shopping in Hotland one day.</p><p>While the love and concern from her friends had begun to make her feel better, there was only one person she truly wanted to see.</p><p>Undyne bit at her thumb nail as she watched Dahlia leave for work. This was getting out of hand. Such a bright light of a monster had been reduced to a grey fog. And why? Because her best friend, the man she liked, was a fucking close minded asshole. Something had to be done. And Undyne was willing to do it. She grabbed her jacket, keys, and phone and marched out of the house, only one destination in mind.</p><p>Sans sentry station in Snowdin was a bitch to get to. But if she knew anything about the skeleton, he would be camped out in the most remote area he could think of. Undyne took the riverpersons boat to Snowdin and began the long trek. It had been a long time she ventured out this far. After being kicked out of the royal guard there was no need. She touched the patch over her eye. That... had been a very bad day. But she didn't regret standing up to King Asgore.</p><p>Sans was leaning on his station with a vacant expression seemingly gazing out at nothing. Undyne's lip curled over her teeth. "Hey!" He turned to her in surprise before grumbling under his breath. "You and I need to have a talk."</p><p>"What. You got a bone to pick with me?"</p><p>She pinned him against his station. "I'm not in the mood for your shitty jokes."</p><p>"Yeah, well I'm not exactly in the mood to be manhandled either." He growled.</p><p>"You need to talk to Dahlia."</p><p>"I don't need to do shit!" Sans broke eye contact. Undyne gripped the collar of his shirt, lifting him to her eye level. What the fuck do you want me to say Undyne?!"</p><p>"I don't give a rats ass what you say as long as you stop avoiding her! She's not eating, she's not talking, and it's your fucking fault!" Tears of frustration had gathered at the corners of her eyes, surprising Sans more than anything.</p><p>It was tense and quite for a moment as they gathered their thoughts and reined in their emotions. Sans sighed and put his hand over Undyne's. "Undyne, put me down." She did. "Look... I can't... I can't talk to her. Not until I can answer her question."</p><p>Undyne blinked. "Her what now?"</p><p>"The night of the fight. As I was leaving, she asked me a question. A rather difficult question." He rubbed the back of his neck and sat on the edge of his station. "That day we met in the woods. If I had been a human, would you have killed even me." He quoted.</p><p>"Oh shit." Undyne breathed. She settled in next to him, crossing her arms. "Well... would you have?"</p><p>Sans looked down at his hands. "I..." A sigh. "I would like to think I would have let her go..."</p><p>"But only because you care about her now."</p><p>Silence. "Yeah. So I have been thinking about it. Because, that's the thing. I don't know if I would have! And I hate that! So then I asked myself... why do I hate humans so much? You and Paps have more reason to hate them than I do, yet even you agreed with her that night!"</p><p>"Hey, whoa. Papyrus and I agreed that she had a point. Dahlia made us think about humans in a different light. They don't all deserve to be slaughtered for the simple reason of existing. But they still pose a threat, Sans. Papyrus will still do his job if one shows up and I will still be cautious. Just like... meeting a new person. You don't know their intentions until you get to know them, right?" He didn't say anything. Undyne pushed off the station and stretched. "I just came out here to tell you to talk to her. She claims you still, so I can't rough you up. Asgore knows I want to. But if you don't get on the ball with this fucking answer, not even Dahlia will be able stop me, hear?"</p><p>Sans chuckled. "Yeah, I hear." She nodded and began to walk back, feeling she could trust that this would all be absolved soon.</p><p>Dahlia stocked the shelves in the store with mindless certainty. Everything was going in it's proper place, but she wasn't all there. She wasn't focusing on her work. Dahlia was so lost in her own thoughts that she jumped and squeaked in surprise when a warm hands landed on her shoulder. "Who-! Oh." She chuckled in relief. "Grillby. I'm sorry, what can I do for you?"</p><p>The older fire monster had been coming in a lot recently, asking for her assistance for things she knew he knew where to find. Honestly, she figured this was his way of checking in on her. In the beginning, he had been a lecherous little shit. But after Undyne claimed her he backed off, only giving her friendly shoulder squeezes and a smoldering gaze. Hehe. Sans would have loved that one. "My scarf got caught and tore. I was hoping you could help me pick one out."</p><p>Dahlia nodded. Why a fire monster needed a scarf... "Sure thing!" She lead them over to the clothing section, thinking about which color might suit him best. Since his flames were purple, a nice dark green would be amazing. And she remembered putting one on display earlier that day. As they entered the section, her eyes were drawn to the beautiful set they had just gotten in yesterday. It was an electric blue knee length women's coat with two rows of large purple buttons. It came with matching purple mittens, scarf, and a hat. Due to it's price and style, Elon had only gotten one. Dahlia wanted it so badly. But she couldn't afford it at the moment. Waiting for her paycheck and praying no one would buy it first was torture.</p><p>"Dahlia?" Grillby's voice broke her out of her thoughts once again.</p><p>"Oh, sorry Grillby. Here, this scarf would be perfect for you." She picked up the green scarf and held it out to him. But his gaze was now on the blue coat.</p><p>"It's a nice set." Was all he said.</p><p>She sighed. "Yeah. My cloak is getting really ratty so I've been thinking about getting a nice coat. We got this yesterday and I've been obsessed with it."</p><p>"It matches your scales. You'd look good in it." He said, looking down to her and taking the scarf she offered.</p><p>"If I could afford it." She said with a sigh, leading him to the register. He nodded in understanding. Money is a bitch but they all needed it. As Grillby left the store she began her closing tasks. Elon skipped out from the back to collect her drawer.</p><p>Her nose twitched when she saw it. Oh Lord. Dahlia gripped the handle of her broom and braced for impact. "Dahlia, these sales are terrible! I thought we talked about this!"</p><p>Since the fight, Dahlia hadn't been one to converse as regularly as she once had. It just wasn't in her. So, where she was once able to recommend other items or convince someone to get the more expensive brand, now she just nodded and scanned their items. Elon had gotten on her about boosting her sales again. But she just... couldn't.</p><p>She watched as Elon ran her fluffy paw down her face in frustration. "Dahlia, when you asked for the extra days, I thought you were feeling better. Why are you here?" She didn't answer, just continued to sweep. Elon sighed. "Dahlia, take tomorrow and the next day off."</p><p>"What?!" She spun around.</p><p>Elon held up her paws. "Look, come in tomorrow and I'll pay you for the week. But take the days and get yourself sorted out, honey."</p><p>"But, Elon-!"</p><p>"No buts." She hopped up to her and put a hand to her arm. "You should work through whatever has been eating at you. Distracting yourself with work isn't healthy."</p><p>She knew she was right. Dahlia sighed, nodding. Tomorrow was the day she would normally go to the great door anyway. She still felt bad about missing last week. While no one had spoken to her yet, commented on the things she said or made their own comments, Dahlia could just feel it. Someone was listening to her. That's why she kept going back. Hopefully, they would still be willing to come back now.</p><p>The next day, Dahlia felt a little more pep than she had in awhile. Since Elon promised to pay her for the week, she would finally be able to afford that coat set. If it was still there. Dahlia entered the store and immediately went to the clothing section. But her heart fell to her stomach as she came to the bare mannequin. Of course someone managed to get it before her. Elon came up behind her, noting her disappointment. "I know, honey. But maybe one you like even more will come in next." She handed her the pouch of coins and sent her on her way.</p><p>Dahlia still hated the walk to the great doors. The path was littered with traps and branches. Sans had once told her that Papyrus put those there. He was actually really clever and loved to make new ones. Thinking about Sans hurt. But her mind just kept going back to him. Every little thing reminded her of something they had done or talked about. She really missed him. The sight of his empty sentry station made her sigh and rub at her heart.</p><p>Sitting with her back against the great doors, Dahlia looked up at the falling snow. "Hey, Toriel. I'm... really sorry about missing last week. But something happened..." She sighed. "I... had a bad fight with the friend I told you about. The one I like."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans was just so bone tired. Not only had he been up most of the night, tortured by the answer he finally arrived at, but then he had to get up early and secure the gift he wanted to get for Dahlia. Grillby had been very helpful. Maybe he could a nap in at his station before trying to find Dahlia. How was he supposed to start the whole conversation though? things like this were frustrating at best. One wrong word and he could ruin the whole thing.</p><p>But... he missed her. Sans was willing to do just about anything to have his friend back.</p><p>His short cut into the area where his station sat always brought him behind the trees, just in case someone was waiting for him. Foot steps... Sans pressed back against the tree, peaking around. the foot steps stopped. He peered around farther, seeing... Dahlia. She had come from the direction of the ruins and stopped just in front of his station. Her back was to him, but even he could see the slump in her shoulders. Dahlia's hair was dull and pulled back. She never pulls her hair back.</p><p>He watched in silence as she sighed and looked up to the sky. Or... the closest thing to sky they had in the underground. But then... she began to dance. Like the first time he had ever seen her, she stepped and spun through the snow, arms reaching out to an imaginary partner before pulling back in a tease. God it was beautiful. SHE was beautiful. And... he had a lot to tell her and make up for. She spun on her toes once more and reached for the sky.</p><p>Sans hand gently folded into hers, the other coming to a rest on her hip from behind. Dahlia froze, her heart hammering away in her chest. His cold finger bones slowly entwined with hers, bringing their joint hands to press to his cheek. "Dahlia..."</p><p>Tears built at a rapid pace and she flung herself around and into his arms with a great cry. "S-sans!" He held her so close, so tight. Her sobs were both a cut and a balm to his soul. A cut because he never wanted to hear such anguish in her voice again. A balm because he had missed that melodic voice more than he cared to admit.</p><p>Sans held the back of her head and ran his other down her back as her cries began to quiet once more. She reached up, cupping his face in her frozen hands. He nuzzled in, just like he always did. God, she couldn't keep crying in the mask. Sans went to lean against the station while Dahlia used snow and the end of her cloak to clean out the mess she had made with her emotions. He wrapped an arm around her the moment she joined him.</p><p>It was quiet. Nothing but the wind in the trees and Dahlia's quiet breathing. But... Sans knew it couldn't stay like this. He had to talk to her. He sighed and looked up at the falling snow. "You know... I spent a lot of time thinking about what you said that night." Her hold tightened. "I kept thinking... Would I have hurt you if you were a human? Would I really have killed someone as precious and kind as you. It wasn't until Undyne came to talk to me that I realized... I would have."</p><p>He pulled away, holding her shoulders and gazing into the void of her eyes. "Do you have any idea just how sickened I was with myself? Realizing that my own hate was so great that I wouldn't have hesitated to kill you? I hated myself! Because for that moment, I envisioned you as a human. And I..." He sighed, looking down.</p><p>Dahlia gently raised his head, running her thumb over his jawbone. "And you what?"</p><p>"... I still thought you were the most amazing thing I had seen in all my life." Dahlia felt her face heat, her heart press to her rib cage. But Sans had more he needed to get out there. "So, I began to think about why I hated humans so much. Life... hasn't always been easy for me and Paps. I still can't believe there was once a time he was shorter than me." He said with a laugh. "But, Paps was a weird kid. We were on our own and it was my job to take care of him, ya know? But I was angry and stupid. Paps was getting into a lot of unnecessary fights and all I ever did was yell at him.</p><p>One day... he came out to the woods. I had said something stupid to him and he was upset. There were... some kids from his class messing around out here, and when Paps stumbled on em, all teary eyed and crap, they decided it was  the perfect opportunity to show how tough they could be." Dahlia's hand wrapped around his in a comforting gesture. "I was a little late to the party, if ya know what I mean. They were still kicking the crap outta him, but ran off when I showed up. And I remember looking down at my poor little brother, sobbing in my arms and just... breaking. I blamed every one for it. I blamed the parents for not watching their kids, I blamed Asgore for making the underground the way it was... I blamed the humans for putting us down here. I blamed everyone but myself because I just couldn't own up to the responsibility and the fact that I had failed to protect my little brother.</p><p>The humans remained an easy target for my anger. They weren't around to defend themselves and everything easily came back around to, 'if the humans hadn't done this, this wouldn't have happened'. So for years I just let that anger and hate fester, because I couldn't come to terms with my own shortcomings." He brought their joined hands up as he met her gaze once more, an earnest expression painting his features. "I don't want to be that way anymore, Dahl. I want to be someone who can admit when something is their fault. I want to be a better person... for myself, for Papyrus... for you."</p><p>Sans hand gently cupped her masked cheek, something warm ran across his chilled fingers from under her mask. She was crying again. "Dahlia, I think you are the most wonderful thing to ever happen to me. Hell, to ever happen to Snowdin. And I... I want to be more than just your friend. I want to be a part of your life that brightens it first thing in the morning and soothes it as you close your eyes at night. And I know it might be a little difficult with the mask and all, but I'm ready to wait as long as it takes for you to trust me. I'd wait forever for you, sweetheart."</p><p>By this point, Dahlia was bawling. She had never heard something so beautiful. She had never been so... happy. "I want that too!" Dahlia's voice just a pitiful squeak of tears and emotion. "I want to hold your hand, and go on stupid dates and lay next to you at night!" She nuzzled her head to his shoulder and threw her mask in the snow. "God damn it, I just cleaned that!" Sans chuckled and held her close, feeling his own tears of joy begin to bud in the corners of his eye sockets. "And I want to show you my true self more than anything. But I'm so afraid."</p><p>"Hey." He shushed her gently. "It's okay, Dahl." He kissed her hair. "Like I said. I'll wait forever if I have to."</p><p>-------------------------</p><p>Undyne and Alphys burst Dahlia's ear drums when she told them about dating Sans later that day. Their screech of joy, while accepted and appreciated, was very loud after days of nothing but quiet. Undyne pulled her into a rather rough hug, leaving her to nearly suffocate in her ample and squishy chest. Alphys grabbed her hands and lead her to the table so they could sit and talk about the unexpected development. "This is exciting!" She had said, her naturally nasally voice raising an octave.</p><p>Oh, Dahlia knew why she was excited. But it was still nice to not be glared at every time her roommate brushed against her shoulder, so she let it be. Plus, Undyne looked so happy seeing them get along. "And Sans asked you out?! Dude's got some balls after all!"</p><p>"Jesus, Undyne."</p><p>"What? I always thought if you guys did end up getting together, it's because you made the first move." She got up and started making tea in the kitchen.</p><p>Alphys practically vibrated in her seat. "So, how did he tell you? What was it like?"</p><p>Dahlia felt her face heat up again as she thought about his beautiful words, the gentle touches, his warm embrace. It lifted her heart higher than I had been in weeks. Actually, nearly two months. Since she arrived in the underground. "It was so... He really opened up to me." Her hand gently touched her heart. "At first it was just a discussion about... the fight." Undyne brought over three cups of tea and sat to listen to the tale. She told them everything. His understanding that he needed to be better. His want to be better... his reason to be better. She told what he said about wanting to be there for her, a high point in her life.</p><p>Alphys was barely holding it together by the end. Her glasses had steamed up and she took them off briefly to clean the lenses. Huh. Without the blocking swirl of the glass, Alphys actually seemed... normal. Not the slightly unhinged possessive friend she knew her as. Maybe... she really like romance? Maybe it was her focus point. Like how Toriel was most focused when talking about the dangers of the underground. Alphys sighed. "Ah, I love love. It always makes souls vibrate in the most interesting patterns."</p><p>"You and your research, babe." Undyne shook her head. Dahlia actually like hearing about Alphys' research. Souls was something Flowey never really got around to explaining in depth. But Alphys studied monster souls and human souls. When a human would fall into the underground, the guard would capture them. Then they would be handed over to Alphys so she could study their soul, run some tests, try a few things to replicate it or strengthen it. A few of her experiments had her labeled a crack-pot.</p><p>But Dahlia liked to hear about the difference in monster and human souls. She just chalked her interest up to never having seen another monster soul before. She had shown her renderings of a monster soul, white, glowing with magic, shaped like an upended heart. But then she began to show the renderings of human souls. She had notes from the previous royal scientist who lived through four fallen humans. Each soul was studied and documented very thoroughly. And all four were varied in color.</p><p>As Alphys had put it, humans have a different soul type that is determined from their strongest personality type. In turn, it decides the color. The old scientist had noted this much. Orange, the boy was remarkably brave. Yellow, she had a strong sense of justice. Blue, he was a very patient man. Finally, indigo, had so much integrity, so much morality, they almost weren't able to learn anything from them. Alphys had only been able to study one. An adolescent boy with a brilliant purple heart. He persevered until the very end. Asgore... always killed the humans after awhile.</p><p>Dahlia had asked Alphys once how many different human soul types there were, but she wasn't sure. So far they only knew about five, but there could be five-hundred. Without more humans it was impossible to know.</p><p>Dahlia didn't talk for long with them. They almost killed her hearing again when she told them Sans had asked her to come over so he could give her a present. Undyne had some, uh, interesting theories into the type of present he was giving her. Dahlia felt like she was going to choke she was trying so hard not to laugh.</p><p>Once out the door, Dahlia practically ran to the river persons boat. She wanted to see Sans so badly. She could feel the heat building on her cheeks even as the cold of Snowdin cut through her cloak. God she needed a new coat... Thanking the river person, Dahlia walked with a bounce down the road into Snowdin. She didn't even have to knock when she finally got there. Sans opened the door the moment she stepped up to the porch and pulled her into a tight and warm embrace.</p><p>Leading her inside, Sans took her cloak and threw it back out into the snow. "Uh, what?" Dahlia asked, a laugh lighting her voice.</p><p>"You'll see." Sitting on the table was a simple cream colored gift box with her name written in lazy script across the top. He shrugged. "So, it was supposed to be a 'I'm sorry' gift. But, uh, things went a little better than I thought they would today. So I'd like to give it to you as a 'first day of many' gift."</p><p>Dahlia awed and quickly removed the lid. She... understood why he tossed her ratty cloak in the snow. It was literally the most touching and thoughtful gift anyone had given her. Folded neatly inside was the electric blue coat and purple accessories from the store she had been dreaming of for days. Dahlia squealed in absolute delight and pulled the beautiful garment on. "Oh my God, it's so warm." She moaned. She turned to a smiling Sans. "How did you know?"</p><p>"Well, Grillby cornered me the other day and wouldn't shut up about how you wanted this coat set. I figured I'd take the hint."</p><p>Sans found himself instantly crushed in a hug. "Thank you, Sans. I love it."</p><p>He chuckled and held her out at arms length, giving her a good once over. "Grillby was right. It looks good on you."</p><p>"Matches my scales." </p><p>Papyrus was out for the majority of the night, leaving the house in their... capable hands. The first thing Sans proposed? Drinking. He produced a large bottle of coconut rum from seemingly nowhere and a few choices of mixers. Their makeshift celebration mi~ght have ended up as a joke off. And then pranks against Papyrus. Which actually just consisted of messing up the living room. Dahlia took every cup in the kitchen and started placing them around the living room in places that weren't immediately obvious, but were places one would not expect to find a glass.</p><p>Sans turned every picture upside down, including the large on in the hall upstairs. It was a joint effort to tie some found crepe ribbon to the ceiling fan, making a little vortex that they both stood in the middle of, laughing like the drunk idiots they were. Eventually, they laid side by side, staring up at nothing.</p><p>Sans chuckled. "This was a crepe idea, sweetheart."</p><p>Dahlia sputtered a laugh at his horrible joke. The ribbons they had tied to the ceiling fan were making her dizzy. "You think Papyrus is going to be mad?"</p><p>"O~h yes."</p><p>A beat of silence passed between them. "Sweet." They watched the swirling multi-colored ribbons for a moment before a loud hic-up found its way out of Dahlia. Oof, too much rum.</p><p>Sans chuckled next to her. "What- what the hell was that?"</p><p>"Oh shush you." The indignation was lost though when another hic-up squeaked out. Sans laughed, slapping a hand over his eyes. Dahlia sat up and began to playfully smack his chest. "Not funny, Sans!" Another hic-up. Small red tears gathered at the corners of his eyes the more he laughed. Dahlia flopped over top of him in an attempt to silence him. But Sans merely rolled them over so Dahlia was on her back beneath him. Now they were both laughing. It had been a long time since Dahlia had such stupid fun. Slowly, their laughter died down and they were left with the charged energy between them, the feel of their bodies being so closely pressed together.</p><p>Sans face softened in a way Dahlia had never seen before. He looked so... at peace as he gazed down at her. His hand came up, gently cupping her jaw. His thumb ran over the surface of her mask like he was caressing her real skin. But then... he was. His fingers nudged under her mask, exploring only the smallest piece he could. Sans watched Dahlia for any sign she wanted him to stop. But Dahlia wanted to feel his smooth bone on her face. For just a little bit. His fingers wiggled in a little deeper, thumb bone pressing against her lips. She parted them and watched a small thrill run through him.</p><p>God, he wanted to see her. Sans had dreamed of the day he would finally be able to see her true face. The feel of her lips against his fingers was almost too much to handle. He carefully moved her mask up, exposing those beautiful pink lips. Would she let him? But before he could try to move it any farther her hand gently grabbed his wrist, halting his movements. "Sans." Her voice was tight with longing. "I won't... be the same if you see me. I won't be your Dahlia anymore."</p><p>Sans leaned down, nuzzling himself between her neck and shoulder. "There is literally nothing that you could be or look like that would change how I feel about you." Sitting up again, he nudged her mask back into place and pulled her to sit in his lap.</p><p>She wanted to cry. She knew he believed that with all his heart. But nothing could prepare him for what she truly was. And she knew he was suffering as much as she was, limited in their feelings for each other because of this awful secret she carried. Sans drew Dahlia's face up, looking directly into the black voids of her mask. He sighed and pressed their foreheads together. "Dahlia? I really want to kiss you."</p><p>Dahlia could do that. She pulled back and pressed her hand over his face. "Keep your eyes closed."</p><p>He pulled her hand away, giving her a confused look. "Uh... what?"</p><p>"Your eyes. Close them." He hesitated but then did as she asked. She waved a hand in front of him and made an obscene gesture, making sure he truly couldn't see her. Dahlia slid the mask from her face, setting it on the ground next to her. Her hands cupped his face and drew him down. His brow went up, but he kept his eyes closed. Dahlia chuckled. "No peeking."</p><p>"Me? Never." Sans joked in response. His own hand had danced from her side and up to her face. Her bare skin. She was right there, bare faced before him. All he had to do was open his eyes and he would finally see the face of the woman who had been driving him insane for the past month. But... Dahlia trusted him. Sans would never do anything to break that trust. Whatever reason she had for hiding was her business. One day she would trust him enough to let him see. Her soft hands continued to ease him down, bringing him closer to the moment he had been waiting for. Finally, those soft lips pressed to his mouth.</p><p>Sans wrapped his arms around Dahlia, pulling her closer, deepening their kiss. Her breathing picked up. Sans felt a shiver go up his spine every time their kiss broke momentarily and he heard her sweet gasp. Her hair was like silk ribbons in his fingers. Dahlia gripped the back of Sans shirt with one hand as the other held the back of his head closer. When they finally did pull away, both were having trouble catching their breath. Dahlia nuzzled herself into Sans large chest and sighed. Her heart was beating so fast! When was the last time a kiss had this kind of effect on her? She... wanted more.</p><p>But to do that... she would have to... Dahlia was afraid. It would be a risk and she knew she would have to take the time to get, not only herself ready, but Sans as well. She came up with a plan. All she could do beyond it was hope that their happiness would persist.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was warm. Unseasonably so. But Dahlia had found the perfect patch of shade to sit in silence and read. She wasn't much for company these days... The breeze felt nice, bringing cool relief and the scent of fresh cut grass. Her grandfather worked quietly in the garden not very far away, looking up every so often to check on her. He was a tall and bony man with freckles decorating his arm and face from a lifetime in the sun. Dahlia got her blonde hair from him.</p><p>A car honked going down the street on the other side of the house. Dahlia was gripped with terror and dropped her book to her lap. Taking deep breaths, she willed herself not to cry. Her grandfather looked on as sadness gripped him seeing his only grandchild in such a state. But he knew there was nothing that could heal her but time. "Dahlly girl, come help me a moment?" He called out to her.</p><p>Dahlia nodded, dusting off her skirt as she stood. The garden was her grandfathers pride and joy, providing them with the juiciest tomatoes, the sweetest corn, and the spiciest peppers. And the most recent addition, the plumpest strawberries, just for Dahlia. They worked in silence for awhile. Looking down at that thick head of cream colored hair reminded him so much of his eldest child, her mother. "How you holdin up Dahlly?" She stopped working and hung her head. "Yeah, I figured."</p><p>"I'm not hurt Grandpa. The doctor said I wasn't hurt. So why does it feel like I am?" Dahlia curled up and rest her head against her knees.</p><p>He sighed, leaning back on his hands. How was he supposed to explain grief and trauma to such a young thing? But when he tipped his back and saw the bright red apples on the tree over-head, he got an idea. Dahlia looked over when she heard her grandfather grunt to stand. Two apples were held out before her. "Alright, I'm going to show you something. This apple is a perfectly normal apple. It lives happily with it's family and spends time with it's friend and everything else it likes to do. Nothing bad has ever happened to this apple." He took out his pocket knife and expertly cut it in half, showing her the inside. "So, inside it's nice and whole. This apple is also a normal apple."</p><p>He held up the next one and quickly brought it against his knee. Dahlia was confused, but listened carefully. "But this apple lost someone very important to them. They had to move away from all their friends." He hit it against his knee a few more times as he spoke. "And now has to live with it's bo~ring grandparents." Dahlia giggled. When her grandfather held up the apple it still looked the same. But when he cut it in half... "This apple looks fine on the outside. No cuts to show it's been hurt. But on the inside, it's a broken mess. Because being hurt isn't limited to what you can see on the outside. Understand?"</p><p>She took a half of the apple with the broken inside. It was like her. Nothing wrong on the outside, but pain just beyond what the eye could see. She smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks Grandpa."</p><p>Dahlia groaned deep in her throat, rolling over and burying herself into the fluff of her comforter. Fucking no. Why was she awake? Flipping open her phone proved it was way too early for her to be conscious. She rolled back onto her back and covered her eyes with her arm. Dahlia hadn't had a dream about her grandparents in a long time. Made her wonder if something had happened to them.</p><p>With a sigh, she sat up and pulled on a hoodie Sans had left. With the hood up, she headed into the kitchen. Strawberries were on her mind now. Maybe a hot bath, some strawberries, dare a glass of chardonnay would help turn her day around. That sounded like just what the doctor ordered. Filling a glass with her prized drink, Dahlia pulled the strawberries from the fridge and headed into the bathroom.</p><p>Undyne's snores could be heard from behind her door. How Dahlia managed to get any sleep was a wonder upon wonders. In the bathroom, Dahlia sat her 'breakfast' on the counter and began to fill the tub. Hot and steamy water made her shiver in anticipation. But just a bath wouldn't do. No, she needed something extra. Bath salts and bubble bath were hard to find in the underground, but Dahlia managed while running around Hotland one day. With the sweet scented bath all ready to go, Dahlia eagerly sunk in, strawberries and wine sitting on the edge of the tub.</p><p>Oh it felt so nice against her tired muscles. It had been two glorious and affectionate weeks since Dahlia and Sans started dating. Nothing could ruin her happiness. But... there was an incident a few days after they became official. Dahlia had just crossed over into Snowdin from Waterfall on her way to Sans and Papyrus'. Even after a quick glance around, she didn't see anything to be worried about and continued without a care in the world. She was knocked into the snow and pinned, cold sharp steel held to her throat.</p><p>"Hey, bitch." Mouseman sneered down at her. "Heard you started screwing the little shit skeleton."</p><p>"Mouseman, I swear to fucking Asgore-" The blade pressed a little too close for comfort.</p><p>"Shut up! That fucking royal guard thinks he can control us? He's ruining all of my shit!"</p><p>"So go hold a knife to his throat!"</p><p>He cackled. "Hell no. I want to send him a message. Normally I would go after that asshole brother of his, but now they have you in the fold. I wanna see what happens when I deliver your dust in that stupid mask to his front door!" He brought the knife up over his head and Dahlia braced for death. But he was knocked from her by a barrage of glowing red bones. Sans and Papyrus both stood a few feet away, hands out stretched and the most pissed off she had ever seen either of them.</p><p>Sans ran her side and helped her sit up. "Dahlia! You alright sweetheart?"</p><p>"You have incredible timing and I love you both."</p><p>Dahlia turned and watch Papyrus converge on Mouseman, a sick sense of glee filling her. "So, you think to send me a message?" His naturally loud and harsh voice made him tremble. A single large bone manifested in Papyrus' hand. "How about I use you to send a message instead." He stood tall and imposing, bring the bone back across his shoulder like a bat. "Dahlia is off limits. And I'm the only one who gets to fuck with my brother!" He brought it down and Mouseman went still.</p><p>Sans huffed. "Gee, thanks for that last part, asshole."</p><p>"Shut up and get up." After that night, Papyrus forced Dahlia into defense training everyday after work. </p><p>Another sigh escaped her lips as she took a long, hearty sip of the wine. She understood why the brothers wanted her to go through that training, but it was widely unnecessary. After that night, most people even avoided looking at Dahlia as she passed on the street. The attacks on Sans became almost non-existent as well. Dahlia sighed again and ate a few strawberries before settling back in the hot water.</p><p>So comforting. Dahlia closed her eyes, images of Sans playing in her mind. He always had a hand on her. And every time Dahlia caught him looking at her he just this expression. Like he was looking at the most wonderful thing he had ever seen. She had decided it was time. After their date a few nights ago, Dahlia decided she was going to show Sans her true self. Tonight. </p><p>That particular date went a little different than she thought it would. But boy she was not complaining. After a bright and laughter filled dinner and drinks at Grillby's, they went back to Sans' place, as per usual. This night, however, was the ultimate test of her plan. She had been bringing up little wonders about humans and things Alphys had told her for the part two weeks, getting him more comfortable with the topic. As they were watching some trashy MTT show on the couch, Dahlia pulled a pad of paper and a pencil out, beginning to draw.</p><p>It didn't take Sans long to feel her intense stare. "What are you doing?" He questioned, mustard bottle halfway to his mouth.</p><p>"Letting my artistic skills fly and capturing the most handsome skeleton in the underground on paper."</p><p>He snorted. "Oh this I have to see." Dahlia smirked behind her mask and quickly made a little addition to her drawing before handing him the pad. "What the fuck." Sans doubled over with laughter. </p><p>"I took a few creative liberties." She said, putting her legs across his lap.</p><p>"Yeah, I noticed with the cat ears and all."</p><p>Dahlia had to fight to keep it together. "Bet you can't draw me." She teased, foot rubbing his inner thigh bone.</p><p>He shivered slightly and grinned. "Oh you are so on." He turned the page and began to draw. Dahlia began to wonder when he took his sweet time. However, the finished product was not at all what she was expecting.</p><p>"Oh wow." Dahlia marveled as she sat up and took the drawing. It was remarkably well done and detailed. "Look at you with the secret skills."</p><p>Sans shrugged. "It doesn't require physical activity, making it the perfect activity between naps at work."</p><p>She snorted and handed the pad back. "You bum. Okay, I have a challenge for you. Draw... what you think I look like behind this mask."</p><p>"You call that a challenge?" He said with a smirk. "I call that Monday afternoon." Once again, he took his time, making sure he got the picture just right. Watching him was an absolute treat. Sans face was soft and relaxed. No nervous sweats, no ever vigilant eye sweep. Just calm and happy. Finally he turned the pad to her. "So? Close or no cigar?"</p><p>Dahlia was stunned by the vision he had concocted. A beautiful light smile showed a simple peaking of chipped but still sharp teeth. Beneath narrow eyes were crisscrossing scars in the same position as the scales on her mask. He had thought to add in the fact that her face had supposedly been descaled a long time ago. She was once again stunned by just how thoughtful and attentive to detail he could really be. But she had to shake her head and lean back. "Is this what you think I look like or what you hope I look like?"</p><p>"I feel like one of those answers will get me in trouble."</p><p>Dahlia chuckled and took the pad back before flopping back on the couch. "Okay, my turn. How about... you as a human." He leaned his head against his fist, face a window to just how amusing he found this game. Not having much actual skill, Dahlia did the basics with his round jaw and chin. He needed lips, but she decided to give him a lazy smirk that showed off that gold tooth. A long slender nose and wide but cautious eyes made up the rest of his face all tied together with a mop of dark hair hanging over his brow.</p><p>Sans couldn't keep it together when he saw her creation. "You- hehe- you have been spending too much time with Alphys."</p><p>She huffed. "Alright smart guy. Let's see you do better."</p><p>He picked the gauntlet right up. "Gladly." This time, he had to pause several times, eyes narrowing in concentration. Well... he was taking this rather seriously. After awhile, he stopped, just staring down at the drawing.</p><p>"Sans?" She asked, sitting up and moving her legs off him.</p><p>Sans blinked and looked over to her. "Oh, uh, sorry, Dahl. It's just..." His expression becoming thoughtful. "I think... I prefer this one to the other." The image was nearly the opposite of the other. The eyes were wide, but crinkled on the edges with a smile. He included the scars again, but changed the shape of the nose and lips into something with more of a profile. Her fins were no more, ear covered with her hair. </p><p>Dahlia gently covered his eyes and removed her mask to kiss his cheek. "Good." She breathed. Sans shivered, pulling her onto his lap and nuzzling deep into her soft chest. It felt amazing. Dahlia giggled. "And just what do you think you're doing?"</p><p>"Uh... Fluffing my pillows?" That one earned him a smack to the head. But he only chuckled and raised his head to kiss her neck and collar bone. Dahlia hummed in content, gently raking her nails across the back of his head. Sans fingers began to wonder up her sides, pawing at the sides of her breasts. It was cautious, testing. And when no protest answered his kneading fingers he pulled up on the end of her blouse, freely exploring her bare skin. Dahlia felt a groan slip past her lips as his bony fingers pushed under the wire of her bra and ran over the sensitive peaks of her nipples.</p><p>It had been... months now since she had last been played with. And since she had such deep and joyous feelings for Sans it felt marginally better than anything that had been done to her for a long time. Sans continued to push up and up, exposing more skin. One hand moved to rub at her inner thigh, wide open and exposed from her straddle position. Oh it just. Felt. So. GOOD. Every kiss against her skin was like an electric shock. His fingers continued their tantalizing exploration, building that sweet tingle in her lower stomach and spine.</p><p>Dahlia's back unconsciously arched, pushing her hips further into Sans crotch. He grunted and lightly nipped at Dahlia's neck. She groaned once more as her breasts were pulled free from the bottom of her blouse and bra. Looking down, she realized Sans never opened his eyes. A treat sat before him and he avoided it to keep his promise. What an absolute sweetheart. But she watched in surprise as a red, ethereal tongue lolled from between his teeth. That was new.</p><p>Sans chuckled. "I love the sounds you make, sweetheart. Is it okay if I... use my magic a bit?"</p><p>"Use... your magic?" She questioned.</p><p>He chuckled again. "Oh, you are going to enjoy this."  His mouth closed over one of her nipples, that odd tongue flicking over it over and over again. She called out in a breathless voice as something... hot... pushed against her mind and heart. No... Her SOUL. She had never felt such pleasure in her life. It was like her soul was being gripped and released, caressed sweetly and then pushed against the wall and ravished by this hot presence. His magic was doing things to her on the inside she didn't even realize were possible.</p><p>Both sat up straighter in panic at the sound of a key sliding into the front lock. Dahlia almost broke her nose slapping her mask back on as Sans pulled her top back down. She was still on his lap when Papyrus walked in, glancing over them. "Oh for fucks sake, Sans. You have a bedroom, use it."</p><p>Sans chuckled nervously. "Sorry bro. But, uh, when the mood strikes, ya know?" Papyrus only rolled his eyes and stomped up the stairs.</p><p>That little interruption had effectively ended the date since Dahlia realized just how late it had gotten and asked Sans to walk her home. She felt the tingles and the heat well after she had gone to bed that night. But Sans reaction to the false idea of her being human made her believe that he was ready to know the truth.  After a small amount of eavesdropping, Dahlia learned that Papyrus was going to be out all night with royal guard stuff. They would have the whole house to themselves.</p><p>Banging on the door startled Dahlia straight up in the water. Oh shit, it was freezing! "Dahlia! Dude, again?! Wake up!" Undyne yelled.</p><p>Oh, God. She had fallen asleep in the bathtub again. "I'm up, Undyne! Sorry!" The water had chilled her to the absolute bone and made her shiver as she got out and dried herself off. "Mask off!" She yelled before opening the door. Undyne knew if she heard that to turn away. She was very respectable about Dahlia not wanting anyone to see her bare face. Once back in the safety and warmth of her room, she began to go through her clothes.</p><p>Tonight could either be an absolute nightmare or the sweetest dream. And Dahlia wanted to look her absolute best for the sweetest dream possibility. She looked at her phone. Oof, that bathtub nap lasted a little longer than she thought. There was still hours until she needed to even think of going anywhere, at least. What outfit would be best. Something teasing perhaps? A flowey skirt that would hint at what's underneath with every step she took? It would make Sans purr.</p><p>She paired it with a cream, off the shoulder top and her new heels with the big ribbon on the back. Before dressing, Dahlia decided to eat something with Undyne and Alphys, shave every bit of body hair, put on a massive amount of lotion, and braid a few pearls into her hair. Finally, she dawned the chosen outfit and stepped into the living room for that girlfriend praise she knew was coming.</p><p>"Damn, D. What has you all sexyfied tonight?" Undyne asked, arm around Alphys' shoulder.</p><p>"Tonight, girls, I'm getting laid."</p><p>"You're going to show him?!" Alphys exclaimed.</p><p>Dahlia tossed her hair and did a turn. "I think he's ready. What do you think? Soul stopping?"</p><p>"Girl, you're perfect, we love you, go get some!" Undyne said, nearly pushing her out the door. Dahlia laughed as she grabbed her coat and things on the way out.</p><p>Deep breaths Dahlly girl. You're just revealing your biggest secret to the man you love. No pressure. And if it goes well, you get some absolutely mind blowing sex. Prize at the end of the tunnel. She pulled on her coat as she stepped onto the river persons boat. She would have to tell him everything. Yanking off the mask and being all 'hey I'm a human' just wasn't going to end well. She would have to approach this carefully. Mostly because she loved him and didn't want to make him uncomfortable. Low key, though, she needed this to go well because she wanted in his pants something fierce.</p><p>Stepping into the snow, Dahlia took another deep breath and made sure no one was looking before spinning on her toes. Mini dance in the snow for the win. Dahlia skipped up to the door and knocked, waiting patiently. Sans opened the door with a flattering amount of surprise. "Heya, Dahl. Didn't know you were coming, woulda cleaned up a bit." He stepped aside and took her coat, sweat forming when he saw her.</p><p>"I was going to call, but I wanted to surprise you." She put her hands to his chest, pulling in close so he got a clear view down her shirt. His nervous face was always so adorable.</p><p>"So, uh, to what do I owe this pleasure?"</p><p>"A gift." She sang, pulling away and beckoning him with her finger. He swallowed and followed eagerly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans watched Dahlia's hips sway dramatically as she walked away. Hoo, was it warm in there? With a grin and near giddy chuckle, Sans sped up to the bedroom. Dahlia was just closing the curtains. She turned with a certain air around her that was making Sans soul jump. "Take a seat." She gestured to his desk chair, now sitting in the middle of the room.</p><p>"I'm getting the impression I'm going to like this gift." He growled as he sat.</p><p>"That remains to be seen." She said, tapping the tip of his nasal bone. Standing before him was the Dahlia he knew. Everything about her was the same as the day he called out to her in the forest. Maybe she was more beautiful in his eyes now. But she held out her arms and made a slow turn. "Take a good long look at me. Memorize this image." With pleasure, he thought. "Now, close your eyes." He did, that grin growing wider. Something was pressed into his hands. Something smooth... Dahlia's mask? "I'm trusting you to hold onto this for me, okay?" That husky whisper of a voice made his soul jump. Sans nodded. "Good. I want to tell you a story while I get your gift ready. Don't worry, it's relevant."</p><p>While confused, Sans knew whatever she had cooked up had to be good. So he sat back, eyes shut tight and her mask held in his lap. Dahlia huffed a laugh. "Once upon a time... there was a young human girl. People had told her all her life how beautiful she was. Even her own parents praised her beauty more than her studies or her art or anything else she did. The little girl began to believe that the only thing that mattered was how people saw her." Dahlia gently tugged on the rubbed fins covering the shells of her ears and sat them down on the desk. "She did everything to make sure her parents were proud, displaying her beauty for others to see." Next came the buttons on her shirt as she slowly got undressed.</p><p>Sans was confused. Why was she telling a story about a human of all things? "When the young girl was older her parents suddenly died, forcing her to stay with her grandparents who didn't have the time or energy to take care of her. The young girl felt alone. Until a man came to her one dark and balmy night. He praised her beauty like so many had before. However, this man used another word the girl was desperate to hear. Love." Down to her mesh and underwear Dahlia began to take deep breaths. All or nothing. Her painted scales hit the floor. " He took her virginity at a tender age, convincing her it was what she truly wanted. He came to her nightly, speaking words of love as he undressed her. The man wanted proof of the girl's love in return, and told her what to do. 'If you sleep with my friend while I watch, I will know for sure you love me more than anyone.' Upset and desperate to keep the man happy, she did as she was told."</p><p>Sans sucked in a breath. Dahlia turned. His eyes were still closed, but she could see the effect the story was having on him. He was uncomfortable. But the tension in his shoulders and the way he held her mask showed he wanted to hear the rest. Dahlia ran her fingers across his shoulder as she moved behind him, gently pushing his jacket down his arms. "Other men now came to the young girl, holding her the way the man she loved once had. They paid him. She undressed. For many years the young girl lived in this ever circular hell. Other girls like her began to show up at the man's place. She felt powerless to save them. He had begun to hurt her when she tried to defend herself. Or the others. For one night, the girl was allowed to be free of his grasp. She had permission to attend a party. The young girl was so excited she spent weeks making the perfect outfit, planning the best night of her life."</p><p>Her voice grew thick for a moment and she had to take a deep breath before continuing. She still remembered the night so clearly. "The man came to the young girls party, demanding she sell her body that night after all. 'But you said I wouldn't have to!' The young girl cried. 'You do as I say, when I say it.' The man said as he smacked her across the face. The young girl felt something in her chest snap. She wouldn't take this anymore. So, she took the knife on the counter and stabbed his chest until she was certain he could never hurt her again." Dahlia reached down, running her hands down Sans chest from behind and pulling up at the bottom of his sweater. Despite how uncomfortable he seemed from the story, his breathing began to speed up as her hands ran across his ribs and she could see a bulge beginning to form in his pants. Boy that was one she would have to question later.</p><p>"Desperate for her freedom, the young girl took off into the night. Others had seen what she had done and called for help. They chased her all the way to the top of the mountain. Knowing she could never truly be free, the young girl decided to take her own life and jumped into the void of the mountain." Sans' eyes snapped open. In the mirror above his dresser he could see his own surprised face, Dahlia's head angled down as her slender arms moved across his chest. On the floor...</p><p>Dahlia brought her arms up, holding Sans and burying her face in his shoulder. "Do you understand? I can continue to tell the story. But I think you know how the rest goes."</p><p>"You're... a human." It wasn't a question. The sight of her arms free of her blue and purple scales and lack of fins was enough to prove it. She made a noise of affirmation, tightening her hug. Holy hell. A human. He thought back to the first time he saw her, that torn green cloak fanning out around her as she danced in the snow. Sans had thought she was wonderful from the moment he met her. But... he had hated humans for so long. Cursed their very existence. And, sure, over the past two weeks he had been working to better his way of thinking, take responsibility and think of humans in a brighter light. But did Dahlia being human change how he felt?</p><p>No. If anything, he found it hilarious. She lives with Undyne for Asgore's sake! Sits at the table with Papyrus on a regular basis! She literally has the two biggest human hunting fanatics in the underground wrapped around her little finger. And she had curled herself so deeply into his own soul...</p><p>Sans sighed and placed his hands over her arms. "Ah sweetheart. Come around and let me get a good look at ya." Guiding her around the chair, Sans couldn't take his eyes off of her for a second. Dahlia knelt in front of him and looked up at his soft and love filled face. He gently pushed her cream blonde hair away from her face and cupped her cheek. "Gods, look at ya. You're stunnin', ya know that?" Large green eyes blinked up at him, unlike anything he had ever seen. No scars besides one small line under her right eye. She had a button like nose and a full, pouty bottom lip.</p><p>He was way off with his drawings.</p><p>Dahlia put her hands on his legs and sat up on her knees, bringing herself closer to his face. "Do you hate me?"</p><p>"What? Dahlia, no." He pulled her up, setting her in his lap and running his hands across that beautiful expanse of bare skin. "I understand why you were so afraid to tell me. Especially after what I said at Undyne's. But seeing you, the true you, all I see is my Dahlia. The same Dahlia that dances in the snow and made me want to be a better man." Sans cupped her cheek, bringing her face down. "The Dahlia I love."</p><p>The kiss was a perfect balance of sweet and spicy, love and 'hurry up and take off your pants'. Dahlia cupped Sans' cheeks and deepened the kiss until she could feel his odd ethereal tongue pressing to her lip. Who was she to deny this wonderful man a taste? He explored her mouth, tongue dancing against her own. When they pulled apart he wasted no time in devouring her neck and collar. A delicious groan filled the air and Dahlia slipped her hand under his sweater. </p><p>He helped her slip the garment off before continuing his earlier machinations. Sans ribs and sternum were surprisingly soft and warm. Like running her fingers down her own chest. Dahlia reached back and quickly unhooked her bra, freeing the beast to Sans eager touch. Now, he actually got to see those beautiful breasts. Out of respect for Dahlia's secret, he hadn't even peaked the other day. It nearly killed him.</p><p>Dahlia let out a wonderful sound as Sans bucked his clothed erection into her equally clothed groin. He would have to do something about all these clothes. "Sansy~." Dahlia purred. "I think you should do that neat trick with your magic again."</p><p>"Oh, I'll do you one better." He growled playfully as he stood, Dahlia in his arms. Depositing her on the bed, Sans made quite the show of pulling down his shorts and boxers. Her question from earlier was half answered in the form of Sans' lovely endowment. And endowed he was. Dahlia was practically drooling at the sight of his thick, red dick. Oh this was going to be a fun night! She had to assume it was magic like his tongue since it was made from the same ethereal red glow.</p><p>Sans crawled up her body with slow, deliberate movements, running his fingers wherever they damn well pleased. Dahlia bit her finger to contain her glee as he lowered himself to whisper in her ear. "Sex without the souls involved is just sad, remember?" She did remember Undyne saying that. He sat up and put his hand to his chest, pulling a small nearly white light with it. He grinned down at her in a cocky sort of way. This was her first time seeing a monsters soul, and he was thrilled to be her first.</p><p>Upon closer inspection, the light was a small pulsating heart, turned upside down. It was... pretty. Sans hand pressed between her breasts. "Now for yours." The same warm feeling of his magic wrapped around her soul as the other day. She bit her lip as that wonderful pleasure spread through her body, focusing at the spot between her legs currently being teased by Sans gad damn knee. But this time was different. There was a gently pull as the magic coaxed her soul from her chest, bringing it out for Sans viewing pleasure.</p><p>It was green. Green and so damn bright. Her soul called to his and it went willingly to the aura it emitted. The moment Sans' soul brushed against hers, Dahlia's eyes rolled back and she made the most embarrassing sound. Sans was in heaven. He lowered his head to teasingly nibble at one of her hardened nipples, his hand dancing down to rub between her legs. Oh Gods, she was. So. Wet. Her panties were a soaked and clingy mess against his fingers. Knowing that he had been the one to do this to her filled him with a hot sense of pride. He didn't think his dick could get any harder.</p><p>Dahlia continued to cry out as Sans lavished her body with little nips and kisses, his fingers a dream against her clothed clit. STILL clothed. Their souls were doing a dance that drove her absolutely insane! But it wasn't enough. She NEEDED Sans. "Sansy~." Her heated voice called. Sans nearly lost it looking down at her. Dahlia's lovely green eyes were watery with pleasure, cheeks glowing pink, mouth open as she panted. Ooh, what could that mouth do? "Sansy, please." Oh, he LIKED her begging voice.</p><p>He smirked and began to teasingly pull down at her underwear, simultaneously telling his soul to play hard to get. Dahlia whimpered at it's loss. "What was that? Couldn't hear you, sweetheart."</p><p>Finally, finally she was bare before him. Her body was slick with sweat and trembling with pleasure. It was easily the most beautiful and erotic thing he had ever seen. "Sans, please. I need you." She begged.</p><p>He replaced his fingers to continue their maddening circles, now dipping down every so often to tease at the possibility of something filling that sweet dripping pussy of hers. Allowing his soul to brush hers once again made him quake and she cried out in longing. "Wh~at do you need?"</p><p>Dahlia reached up and pulled the frustrating skeleton down, crashing her lips against his mouth. He made a noise in protest, but gladly returned the kiss, tongue mingling with hers. He pulled away slowly, gazing into those beautiful eyes. "Sans, I need you to fuck me." She breathed in a husky voice.</p><p>Oh. Oh shit. Sans had never heard something so God damn sexy. He was corrected. His dick could get harder. A grin spread across his face as he nipped at her shoulder and removed him fingers from between her legs. The object of her desire stood tall and proud before her, making her purr in anticipation. Gently, he rubbed the tip of his dick against her clit. "You su~re this is what you want?"</p><p>Dahlia had had it. She wrapped her legs around his hip bones and pulled him in, loving the look of pure surprise. "Sans. Fuck me." Oh God he loved this woman. Finally, he obliged, fulfilling both of their greatest needs as he pushed himself into her eager pussy. Their souls continued their dance, fueling the charged energy as they moved together. Wet slaps mingled with their cries of ecstasy.</p><p>This was hands down the single best sex Dahlia had ever had! Sans lowered himself, a hand on her hip, as he nuzzled deep in her neck. It just made him push in that much deeper. Dahlia's arms wound around him in a vise as he slide in and out of her, driving her to the brink of madness. The waves had started. She always envisioned her pleasure like waves on the sea. They start out small and begin to grow, capping, turning, growing again. The white caps of the waves of her pleasure began to crash and she shuddered. </p><p>"Sansy~" Was all she could call out in her state of mind. </p><p>"Dahl!" He answered in kind, kissing her neck. The waves began to crash harder, build higher. Sans began to tremble in her arms. He was close too. His movements grew quick and sloppy. But just that little change in movement finally brought Dahlia over the edge of the tallest wave as it crashed down. Her legs and pussy clenched around him and she sighed in delight. The added tightness was all Sans needed as he followed after her, spilling his orgasm in her slick warmth.</p><p>It was quiet a moment as the couple attempted to catch their breath.  Sans had this stupid happy grin as he moved to lay beside Dahlia, bundling her right back up in his arms. She giggled, resting her forehead against his collar bone. The glow in the room dissipated as their souls returned to their hosts, thoroughly spent as well. The night wore on, the couple trading lazy, pleased kisses as they rested in the after-glow and silence.</p><p>Sans pushed back Dahlia's hair from her face. An expression of true love softened his features as his thumb bone gently caressed her cheek. Dahlia's heart swelled seeing this expression. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Dahlia." Sans voice broke with emotion.</p><p>Raising her face, Dahlia's eyes met his. A soft thrill ran down her spine and she pecked his mouth. "I love you, Sans." Exhausted and content, the two allowed the night to claim them as sleep finally settled in.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>A long and pleasant yawn made Sans jaw pop the next morning. Fuck, that was the best sleep he had had in years! He actually felt well rested for once. The nightmares that plagued his sleep had left him alone. And knew exactly why. Dahlia. His beautiful girlfriend was sound asleep against him, head pillowed on his chest and arm thrown haphazardly over him. Last night was... indescribable! And not just because of the sex.</p><p>She trusted him. Dahlia trusted him with her secret. Honestly, he was a little worried now, knowing the woman he loved was walking around with such a dangerous secret. But she had been living in the underground for over two months at this point without incident. Not only that, but she was claimed as a friend by Papyrus and Undyne. Even if something were to happen and others were made aware that a human was walking among them... Well, at least Undyne wouldn't let anything happen to her. He couldn't be sure about Paps.</p><p>Sans pressed a kiss to Dahlia's hair, smiling as she stirred and snuggled closer. "Dahlia." He sang her name.</p><p>"Mmmm?" Was all he got in response. It was the first time she had ever fallen asleep with him around. Seeing her like this was... cute.</p><p>"You want breakfast or not?" He chuckled, idly caressing her ass.</p><p>"What of?" Uh... what? "Mmm, ye. Brefas..." Oh God this is amazing, Sans thought. She can't even speak in coherent sentences in the morning.</p><p>"Come on, Dahl. You want coffee?"</p><p>Dahlia's eyes slowly blinked open. "Cupa... good bean juice... wait..." She rolled on her back and groaned. "Noooo, come back dream."</p><p>Sans snorted seeing her despair. "What the heck were you dreaming about?"</p><p>She finally seemed to notice he was there, turning her gaze over to him. Realization slowly lit up her eyes. "Uh, apparently nothing. Oh..." She groaned as she rolled over. "I ache."</p><p>Yeah, Sans felt that sweet ache himself. He sat up and stretched, pleased with how wore out his body still felt from their night time escapades. "I propose a nice hot shower."</p><p>"God yes." Dahlia got up as well, standing and walking to the dresser to steal a t-shirt. Sans purred at the sight of her bare, juicy ass. He did not get enough glimpses of that last night. Dahlia turned with a knowing smirk. "Well? Are you coming or not?"</p><p>It was a very... productive morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three years passed in pure bliss. Dahlia had never been happier in her life than she was in those three years. Surrounded by murderous monsters, many that she called friend in fact. In those years, due to Papyrus' training, her claims of friendship began to hold real weight. But, a lot of that weight actually came from the mass of respect she now held in Snowdin. </p><p>Since Dahlia was able to up sell so often with her sweetheart charms, Elon had decided she need to expand the shop. That meant more people on the floor, and also the need for a new partner. Dahlia had been the obvious and sought after choice. Elon had expanded the clothing section of the store. Now, it was more of a clothing department. Coats and accessories like the one Sans had given her became the hot ticket items. Dahlia always ordered an extra outfit to model around the store. And her recommendations were always a hit.</p><p>The new job also came with new pay. She had gone from a meager wage each day, just enough to pay rent and eat, to having a salary that was enough for her and Sans to get their own place. That was appreciated greatly by Papyrus. Even after three years, Sans and Dahlia couldn't keep away from each other. There were times that Sans would simply be sitting and watching tv, and Dahlia would watch him, so in love that just his very being made her so indescribably happy. And she often found him doing the same.</p><p>Dahlia smiled as she ran the hair brush through her cream colored locks. Today was her favorite day of the week. Today was the day she went to the great doors to talk about her week with 'Toriel'. She still hoped someone was there, but after three years with no response the hope was kind of slim. But still, she enjoyed the time she spent out there, believing her friend could be there, dancing idly on the way back, stopping at Sans' station for a little break time make out. Today she wouldn't get to do the last thing, but it was fine. He had more than made up for that the night before.</p><p>Sans pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, making her giggle in surprise. "Every day you just get more and more stunnin'." His kiss ran down from her cheek to her jaw and nuzzled into her neck.</p><p>Dahlia was loving every moment of it, but had to stop him none the less. "Don't you need to meet up with Pap and them?"</p><p>"What~. With what we have planned, me being a little late won't really affectionate much."</p><p>Dahlia snorted. His fucking puns... "Oh my God, I love you." She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So. What do you have planned with everyone?"</p><p>It had been driving her insane! He had requested the day off last week and made all these plans with Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and her new friend Linae. But he wouldn't tell her a damn thing! He just smiled and booped her nose, like being cute let him get away with anything. ...Okay, it usually did, but that was besides the point. "I would have thought you would know by now. It's a secret." And there was the nose boop.</p><p>Dahlia sighed. "Will you tell when you guys are finally done or is this a forever secret?"</p><p>"Oh, you'll know." His parting kiss conveyed an obscene amount of affection and he pulled on his jacket. "Don't freeze out there, okay?"</p><p>"But if I get chilled to the bone, I have an excuse for you to warm me up." She answered with a wink. He laughed that wonderful full belly laugh and finally wondered out the door to whatever adventure he had planned. Dahlia pulled her rubber fins over her ears to get ready to leave as well. Her coat and scarf and really stood the test of time, though she had recently had to replace the mittens and hat.</p><p>With her mask freshly in place, Dahlia left the house and began to walk through snowdin. The house was actually just around the corner from Papyrus's place. He had rented San's old room to the guy who sells ice cream in waterfall. Nice guy. People waved and smiled or gave Dahlia lazy two finger salutes as she walked by. It was a nice feeling being so well known and knowing who these people were.</p><p>Dahlia was beyond familiar with the path through the woods by this point. After three years of coming out this way once a week, she knew every odd obstacle, every slick spot, and every single one of Papyrus's traps. Actually, Dahlia had to admit, his traps were getting a lot better. She was oddly reminded of the first time she had traveled this path. That ripped cloak and her shorts did nothing to block out the cold. Not to mention the loaner shoes that had seen better days.</p><p>She was much better equipped these days. Thick boots and fur lined leggings actually kept her legs warm and her coat was just as soft and cozy as the day Sans had given it to her. Dahlia took a long, deep breath of the crisp winter air. No matter how long she lived there, the snow and cold were her favorite. She smiled as she passed by Sans' sentry station. Was her container still back there? Most likely. Sans was terrible at keeping his work station clean. Even more terrible at bringing containers home.</p><p>She continued onward, feeling her steps skip a little. The urge to dance ran through her hot and persistent. But that would have to wait until after her visit. As she cross the odd bridge the great doors came into view. Her eyes narrowed. Something was... off. Was one of the doors open? That could either be a very good sign... or a very bad one. She began to jog to the door, the situation becoming clearer the closer she got. What she found... Dahlia knew the whole of the underground was about to be turned on it's absolute head.</p><p>-----------------</p><p>On the other side of the underground, Sans stood outside of a certain store, sweat dripping more from nerves than the intense heat. Papyrus tapped his foot near-by. "They are late." He grumbled. He was getting antsy. Sans took a few deep breaths. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. And if he was this nervous just picking the damn thing out, how was he going to handle actually giving it to her?</p><p>Papyrus, noticing his brothers anxiety, snickered slightly. "This is hilarious."</p><p>"Fuck you." Sans growled, flipping him the bird. </p><p>"Already? That was quick." Undyne's gruff voice called out behind them. They turned to find a grinning but obviously uncomfortable Undyne, Alphys in casual clothes for once, and the little purple monster, Linae. Linae started renting Dahlia's old room at Undyne's, and the two became fast friends. She's another kind soul in a harsh world.</p><p>Sans' eye sockets narrowed. "What the hell Undyne?!"</p><p>"Dude, not my fault. I blame this one." She said, plopping her hand on top of Linae's head.</p><p>Linae showed no shame, clapping both sets of her hands. "I'm so excited!" She squealed. </p><p>For fuck's sake... Sans' pinched the bridge of his nasal column and sighed. "Can we get this started. I feel like I'm going to throw up. And I ain't got a stomach."</p><p>"He's been like this the entire time! It's great!" Papyrus laughed as the group began to enter the jewelry store.</p><p>"Well, it's not every day you pick out an engagement ring, Papyrus." Alphys defended.</p><p>"So~, what kind of ring are you going to get?!" Linae asked, looking through a few of the display cases by the door.</p><p>"I, uh, hadn't really thought about it." Sans admitted as he rubbed the back of his head. He had decided only a week ago that he wanted to ask Dahlia to marry him. The thought of asking in general was all he could think about. What kind of ring to actually give her hadn't really filtered through his mind. Which was kind of why he asked everyone to come with him.</p><p>All four of these people were long time friends of Dahlia. They knew what she liked and what looked good on her. And they weren't about to hyperventilate from a weeks worth of anticipation. Being in the store, seeing all the different options and the fake smiles of the sales people was a little overwhelming.</p><p>Undyne scoffed. "Are you kidding?! For someone like Dahlia, the bigger the better!" Really? "She needs something big and flashy to show off at work so everyone knows she is off limits!" That... that made sense. He wanted everyone to know Dahlia was his after all.</p><p>"No way!" Alphys chimed in. "Dahlia needs something small and understated. She would yell to the world that she was engaged, no matter the size!"</p><p>"So make it more effective with the big one!" Undyne countered. Sans sighed as the argument continued to go back and forth. This wasn't getting him anywhere. He looked around for his brother. 'Are you fucking kidding me' Raced across his mind as he found him leaning against a display case and chatting with a sales woman.</p><p>The very people who were supposed to be helping him were actually making this a lot more difficult. He wondered over to a random case and gazed over the glimmering rings. Large and small, simple and gaudy. What was he supposed to do? It was true that he wanted something that would draw attention, so everyone knew Dahlia was his. But he didn't think something big and flashy was really the way to go. </p><p>The idea that Dahlia would tell off any unwanted advances while flashing a more moderate ring did have it's appeal though. He could understand both sides of the argument. Sans sighed. This was a lot harder than it needed to be. Every ring he saw he tried to imagine on Dahlia's hand. But nothing seemed to 'fit'. Something was missing. A small something. Where was Linae?</p><p>Sans scanned the store and found her quietly looking through a selection of rings at the back of the store. Linae being quiet? That was a first. He meandered up to her side and glanced into the case. These rings were different. Each one had an odd design to it. Flowers, souls, bows, even a few insects. Colorful stones circled the traditional diamond in each one, giving them their own personalities. Linae sighed, a happy sound.</p><p>"I can't wait to see Dahlia with her ring. I know she's going to say yes." She said dreamily.</p><p>"Yeah, but I keep thinking... what if she doesn't? What if... Dahlia isn't ready for this kind of step, ya know?"</p><p>Linae turned to him with her cheeks puffed up. "Oh, you stop that." Sans couldn't help but snort with laughter. It only made her puff up more. "Hey, I'm serious, you know! Dahlia will say yes. And it doesn't matter what kind of ring you get her." That one sparked his interest as he focused on the small monster. She turned back to the case. "If it comes from you, she will love it. So think about what you want to say with the ring, not what you want it to tell others. This is about you and Dahlia."</p><p>Think about what he wants to say? There was more to say than could ever be conveyed with a ring. Sans was enchanted by her beauty, the face that only he could see. Her laugh was the most wonderful sound in the world to him. That kind heart gave him hope. Sans let his gaze wonder over the rings. </p><p>One caught his eye. It wasn't the biggest, it wasn't the shiniest, it wasn't even the most beautiful in the case. But it reminded him of Dahlia. It was an echo flower. Blue hued opal rounded a simple cut small diamond on a white gold band. He was there the first time she ever interacted with an echo flower, saw her glee at the odd plant. Dahlia's beauty is like the flower, her laugh repeating forever, the glow the same hope he felt.</p><p>It was perfect. Sans waved to the sales woman currently flirting with Papyrus. She happily skipped over. "How can I help you?"</p><p>"I'm interested in this one." He said, pointing down to the small ring. She brought it out and Linae clapped in glee.</p><p>"Oh, it's perfect!"</p><p>Sans nodded, eyes and smiled wide. "Yeah. Yeah, this is exactly what I'm looking for." Undyne and Alphys wondered over their way. While Undyne still insisted on a bigger stone, even she agreed it was very 'Dahlia'.</p><p>As they left the store, ring carefully wrapped in it's box, Sans couldn't keep his soul from jumping. It was beginning to feel very real. He was going to ask Dahlia Lang to marry him. "Oh for fucks sake, pull yourself together, Sans." Papyrus said as Sans took his fourth deep breath since stepping out of the store.</p><p>"Shut the fuck up! This is easily the most nerve raking thing I've done in my life."</p><p>"What, giving your girlfriend a ring?" He mocked.</p><p>"It's so much more than that!" Linae jumped in front of them, walking backwards. "It's way more than just giving her a ring! Sans is asking her to spend the rest of her life by his side! He's promising to be there for her and support her through the good and the bad." She sighed dreamily, both sets of hands clasping before her. "It's the most romantic moment of a young girls life... usually."</p><p>Papyrus scoffed. "I find it hard to take you seriously."</p><p>"Alphys, Undyne! Tell him!"</p><p>"Actually, the runt has a point." Undyne agreed.</p><p>Alphys nodded next to her. "The ring is just the presentation of a larger promise. Her accepting is making the same promise."</p><p>"Whatever." Papyrus looked away as Linae giggled. His hand was a quick whip to catch her when she tripped and began to fall backwards though. "Watch where you're going! Unless you want to be deep fried in lava!"</p><p>Linae hung from his grasp by the scruff of her shirt collar, lip pouty and eyes wide. Oh, but Sans knew that tone better than anyone. Papyrus doesn't know how to show concern in the best of ways. He turns to yelling and scolding in place of asking if someone is okay. Sans and the others had noticed some time ago that Papyrus teases Linae a lot more than he does others. Which frustrates her, which just seems to make him want to do it more. Whether that means he actually cares about her remains to be seen. "I'm sorry, Papyrus. Thank you." She stuttered out.</p><p>Linae is an odd monster. She's what is considered a dwarf monster, one who never grows past five feet tall. So, despite being only a few years younger than Dahlia, she looks like she just entered high school. At first, everyone believed that to be the reason Papyrus was such an ass to her. But Dahlia had begun to believe there might be more to it than that. Sans would pay good coin to see Papyrus admit it though.</p><p>Undyne audibly sighed as the group crossed into Waterfall. "I hate Hotland." She mumbled.</p><p>"Don't you still have that hydrating suit I built you?" Alphys asked.</p><p>"Yeah, but it's still connected to my old armor. Wearing the emblem of the royal guard feels wrong."</p><p>"As the disgraced ex-captain, I can only imagine." Papyrus teased.</p><p>"I can still kick you're ass man!"</p><p>The sounds of his friends talking and messing around was nothing but a dull roar in Sans ear. He had the ring. But now what? He had been thinking about the best way to ask her for a week! A nice dinner reservation? On the bank of her old camp site in Waterfall? While dancing in the snow in the very woods they met? What to do... His soul fluttered around, making that nauseous feeling return.</p><p>Sans jumped when a small hand landed on his shoulder. It was Linae with a worried smile. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn't noticed they were passing in front of Undyne's place. All four had stopped, but he kept going. "It's going to be okay, Sansy." Linae said. "We're going to stay here. You go home and stop thinking about it so hard."</p><p>Sans nodded and waved good-bye. Stop thinking about it so hard. Right. Okay. He could do that. Oh, who the fuck was he kidding? Sans was a nervous mess on his own! Planning something this big was twisting his soul in his chest. But he knew, no matter how nervous he might be, he wanted to marry Dahlia more than anything. For three years, his special little human had lit up his once dim world. She changed him for the better and built him up. </p><p>Dahlia could sooth his soul like no one else. Sans smiled as the bitter cold of Snowdin nipped at his bones. Home. He stepped up to his front door and searched for his keys, only to realize the door was unlocked. Oh... her visit at the door didn't go well. Sans held out hope for Dahlia as well, hoping that one day her friends would respond. She was always a little dimmer when she came home from those visits.</p><p>As he entered, he could hear Dahlia's voice from the kitchen. Was someone over? "Dahl?" Sans called as he hung up his jacket. A curse. He grew nervous. Stepping into the kitchen, Sans soul dropped to his feet as everything went cold. Dahlia sat at the table, face bare and gazing up at him caustiously. Sitting next to her, a half eaten bowl of soup before them, was a curious faced human child.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was quiet. So very absolutely dead quiet. Sans stood stalk still in the middle of the doorway between the kitchen and living room, red pin pricks absent from his eye sockets. The human child glanced back and forth between him and Dahlia. The soup was just as, if not more, important and they continued to take bites as the seconds ticked by. Dahlia gave a nervous grin. "So~, how was everyone? Did you have a good day?" She asked, obviously unsure how to broach the subject of the kid.</p><p>"Uhhh..." Words were failing Sans. There was a list of questions he wanted to ask and each one was fighting to go first in his head. "Can you... I mean... Where? Sweetheart? Living room?" He finally managed as sweat beaded on his forehead.</p><p>Dahlia was pale but smiled nervously and stood. Oh this was going to be a hell of a discussion. Before leaving the room, she turned to the child. "Finish your soup and I'll be right back."</p><p>In the living room, Sans folded his hands in front of his face breathed deeply. "I usually trust your judgment on a lot of things and don't question the decisions you make. But... Why is there a kid in our kitchen? A HUMAN kid?" Sans asked, voice more even and calm than he felt by a long run.</p><p>Dahlia gave a nervous grin and couldn't seem to meet his eyes. "So, fun story. You like fun stories! You know how I went to the great doors today?" She continued her tale, recounting the days events that lead up to their current situation.</p><p>Dahlia saw the great doors come into view but something was different. It honest to God looked like one of them was open. Her steps slowed to a cautious crawl as she squinted to see further ahead. What the hell? Something silvery was moving just beyond the slightly open door. A flash of yellow and another bit of blue and pink joined the mix. Someone was waiting at the door. Several someone's. </p><p>Her steps quickened as she began to recognize the shape of the yellow blip and the silvery fur behind it.  Then, she was running, hot tears building in her eyes behind the mask. Three surprised faces watched her with wide eyes as she came to a skidding halt before them. Toriel gave her a small, cautious smile.</p><p>"My child..." She started. But a surprised intake of breath was the only thing she was able to continue with as Dahlia threw her arms around the tall goat like monster. Toriel's eyes welled with tears and she gently held the young woman in return.</p><p>"I missed you. So much. I came back every week, like I promised." Dahlia's voice was thick with emotion.</p><p>"I know. I listened every week. I... I'm so sorry I never spoke to you. It was... I could never find the words... or the strength." Toriel knelt with a hand on her shoulder to meet her gaze through the slits of her mask.</p><p>Vines wrapped themselves around Dahlia's forearm and a soft flower head pushed up under her hair to press against her masked cheek. "I've been encouraging her to try. She gets closer each week."</p><p>"Flowey!" Dahlia hugged the yellow flower monster to her chest and ran her fingers through his petals. It was like he had never left with that simple touch. But she startled when the third presence finally caught her eye. Standing quietly with their hands behind their back was a young human child, no older than eight years old. They had chin length brown hair and watched the exchange through narrow hazel eyes.</p><p>A human... Dahlia hadn't seen another human since jumping down into the underground. It was... surreal. Toriel and Flowey noticed her gaze and exchanged cautious expressions. "Flowey... said you might be the perfect person to help this child." Toriel said.</p><p>Dahlia took a slow step toward the child, kneeling to their height. They watched her with curious yet cautious eyes. "You need help?" She asked softly. They nodded. "What do you need?"</p><p>They looked away, seeming frightened. "Are... are you a... good or bad monster?" They asked in a shaking voice.</p><p>Oh... Dahlia let out a breath and reached up, carefully removing her mask. They're eyes widened and she could hear Toriel's gasp of surprise next to her. Dahlia smiled sadly to the child. "I'm neither."</p><p>"Dahlia can help you better than anyone else down here. Give her a chance kid." Flowey said from his perch on her shoulder. </p><p>The kid rubbed their arm and nodded. "I... need to go home."</p><p>Dahlia pressed her lips together. That would be rather difficult to accomplish. Toriel smoothed a lock of their hair down. "Flowey informed me that you had a budding friendship with the current royal scientist before he returned."</p><p>"Alphys, yes." She met the goat monsters gaze. "Would she know how to get past the barrier?" Dahlia had asked about the barrier in general before, but never any real specifics. The children's tale she had heard was actually remarkably accurate.</p><p>Toriel nodded. "She would be the one who would. Her and Asgore." Her gaze lowered.</p><p>"Toriel?"</p><p>She sighed, her eyes seeming more tired than anything. "I... understand why you didn't tell me all those years ago. I was... in a dark place. All that time on my own, living in my grief made me into someone I didn't recognize. And... I feel I wouldn't have been able to handle knowing you were a human at the time. But, Dahlia." She took her hand. "You were right about Flowey being the best choice for a companion for me. The past years we have  grown to an understanding. And I have... recovered a piece of the person I used to be. I want you to know I really appreciate you never giving up on me and coming out here every week. You... were a kind of inspiration. You hold a kindness in your soul the likes of which I haven't seen since..." She shook her head. "If anyone can get this child home, it's you. If anyone can make the changes this place needs, it's you."</p><p>"Tori..." Dahlia was blown. Of all the things she had imagined Toriel saying to her... it was never anything close to this admission... to this encouragement. She beamed with pride and puffed out her chest. "I'll do everything I can to get this kid through the barrier."</p><p>"Thank you my dear. I trust you more than anyone to handle this." Toriel wrapped her arms around Dahlia in the warmest and softest hug she had received in years. When your boyfriend in a skeleton the hugs tend to be ridged and room temp. Dahlia pulled Flowey from her shoulder and held him to her chest.</p><p>"I miss you, Dahlia." He said softly.</p><p>She smiled in a sad sort of way. "I miss you too. When I come back next week... we can talk more, right?"</p><p>Flowey nodded with an equally sad smile. Because both knew next week wasn't guaranteed in this situation. Flowey moved himself to Toriel's shoulder. Dahlia carefully took the child's hand and smiled a bit brighter. "Come on. You can stay with me tonight. Tomorrow... we'll think of something."</p><p>They nodded and waved to the kind monsters who had cared for them. Dahlia waved as well and replaced her mask as to walk hand in hand all the way to Snowdin.</p><p>Sans took several deep breaths. Fucking Asgore, what a mess. But he understood why she took on the task. As a human herself there had be some kind of companionable pity or whatever. Or it was that damn kindness he loved so much but simultaneously wished she would cut down on. Either way, they had a human sitting in their kitchen that needed to get the hell out of dodge. Preferably before his brother got involved. Or, stars forbid, Dahlia was found out.</p><p>The ring box in his pocket suddenly felt like it weighed a hundred pounds.</p><p>This was not how the day was supposed to end. Sans was hoping to have some semblance of an idea how to pop the question to Dahlia, let that finally relax him and end the day with fantastic food and even more fantastic sex. Well... the food part at least could still be an option.</p><p>"Okay." He started, opening his eye sockets and leveling them at her glorious green eyes. "Have you thought about how to go about this, like, at all?"</p><p>"Toriel said Alphys would know what was needed to get through the barrier. She's used to me asking pretty random questions so I was kind of hoping she wouldn't exactly blink twice if I asked?"</p><p>Okay. Good start. "So you gonna ask her tomorrow?"</p><p>Dahlia nodded. "I texted her already to see if she wanted to go shopping or something."</p><p>"What about the kid?" Sans tilted his head to peer into the kitchen where the kid continued to happily eat the soup.</p><p>Dahlia sighed and rubbed at her forehead. "I'm not sure. Leaving them here for the day seams the safest, but I know Pap and Linae just drop by sometimes. I can only imagine the shit that would ensue..."</p><p>"You've done a good enough job convincing people around here you're a monster. Can't you do something for the kid?"</p><p>"I thought about that too." Dahlia said, turning to look into the kitchen as well. "I could make up a disguise easy enough, but it has to cover their eyes. And they wouldn't be able to talk to keep their teeth hidden. So I would need a story." Her arms came up and cradled herself as she began to feel the stress really hit her.</p><p>Sans, noticing her distress, easily pulled her against his chest and tangled his bony fingers in her hair. "Hold off on that tonight Dahl. You need to nap or something."</p><p>"What, like you?" She snorted.</p><p>"You calling me a lazy bones, little lady?" Dahlia let out a peal of laughter as his began to tickle her sides.</p><p>They held each other so close, so tight. Their smiles could have brought a sense of ease to the most tightly wound individual. The human stood at the thresh hold of the living room, seeing their ease and joy at simply being together. Seeing such happiness... They were more determined than ever. To get home. To help the monsters. To protect this kind woman that is putting her life on the line to help them. "Dahlia?" They called out.</p><p>She turned to them with a soft grin. "Done?" They nodded. "Good. Here, I want you to meet my friend." They stepped closer, noticing the way the hefty skeleton watched them. It was unnerving. "You don't need to be afraid of Sans. He's going to help you too. Right, honey?"</p><p>Ah hell. She used 'honey'. When Dahlia used the pet name it wasn't to be cute. It was to emphasis that he WAS going to do as she said or face consequences. Last time he didn't listen after the H word was dropped he had blue balls for a month...</p><p>Sans grinned and let out a slight chuckle. "Of course. I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton. Hand shake?" Before the kid could even begin to reach out Dahlia began a thorough inspection of his hand. "What's all the 'buzz' sweetheart?"</p><p>She narrowed her eyes. "Just making sure they get a little extra shock from you is all."</p><p>Sans chuckled and fully held out his hand for them to shake. After a quick glance in Dahlia's direction they took his hand and grinned. "I'm Frisk."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dahlia felt like she was going to throw up. She hadn't stopped pacing since she went upstairs to see what kind of a disguise she could make up for Frisk. There were several old sweaters laid out on the bed as well as a pair of sun glasses she had picked up last time she went to Hotland. On the vanity table were several pairs of rubber fins that Dahlia had made to replace the original ones that had began to fade and tear. She felt like she had everything she needed to disguise Frisk.</p><p>But something felt off. Her stomach was doing flips as she tried to think of reasons she would suddenly have a thirteen year old fish monster with her. One that needed to keep their sun glasses on at all times. One that couldn't speak. Make-up on the face to simulate scales, long sleeves and a pair of tights under their shorts would be enough to hide that they didn't have scale on their arms and legs. Why was this starting to feel like a bad idea?</p><p>Dahlia sat on the edge of the bed and tipped her head back with a sigh. Maybe she could disguise them as a different sort of monster? In the three years she had been in the underground, Dahlia only knew of one other fish monster. Undyne had seemed surprised the day they met... Maybe a more common type. Shit. She would have to leave in an hour with the kid in tow. Alphys had texted her earlier to inform her that Linae would be joining them. For a moment, she thought maybe Frisk would be okay here by themselves. But Papyrus was off today. It wasn't unusual for him to drop in and leave lasagna in the fridge.</p><p>The door squeaked open and Dahlia looked over. Frisk. They looked worriedly over at her and she gave a gentle smile. "Come on in. Sans went to work already." They moved into the room a little timidly and looked around.</p><p>"Dahlia... can I ask you a question?" They asked, eyes landing on a photo of herself and Sans on the night stand.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"Why did you decide to stay down here?"</p><p>Her whole body froze. Old pains and thoughts cut through her like knives taped to a roomba. She was glad her back was to Frisk. "Why wouldn't I stay down here?" She asked with mock cheer.</p><p>Frisk cocked their head. "Don't you miss the surface? You're family and friends?"</p><p>Dahlia thumbed the fabric of the sweater in her hand, mind a million miles away. She missed Alice like a fish misses water. Dahlia hadn't thought much about her grandparents, but she hadn't exactly been on speaking terms with them before. She turned and motioned for them to join her. "Frisk, sometimes people don't have the best lives. And when an opportunity arises to start fresh, they take it. Even if it means... leaving certain things behind..." It hurt sometimes to look at her mask, thinking about Alice and the fun they had putting her costume together. "Besides. I have Sans down here. And a few friends that you are going to be meeting very soon."</p><p>She had decided to go with her first plan. Frisk sat patiently as Dahlia created purple and blue scales down their cheeks. The sweater was too big on them, but it gave them a more innocent stance. The fins fit perfectly over their ears and as Dahlia handed them the sun glasses she laid out the rules. "Okay, for this to work I need you to keep the glasses on. No matter what, you can't take these off. One look at your eyes and they will know you're human. If you need to say something, yawn, take a drink or anything that involves opening your mouth and showing your teeth, hide behind your sleeve. Monsters are rather proud of their sharp teeth and I don't think the 'got chipped in a fight' story will work on someone as young as you."</p><p>Frisk nodded, taking this a seriously as they could. They were determined to not get Dahlia in trouble. Or themselves. Linae was waiting for them outside and went absolutely nuts for Frisk. 'A monster that was shorter than her' was tossed out a few times in her joy. "What's with the sun glasses though?" She asked, cocking her head to the side so her black hair fell over her shoulder. "The luminous rock is cloudy today."</p><p>Dahlia put a hand on their shoulder. "Frisk recently had eye surgery and can't take them off, even in dim light."</p><p>"Awww! Poor thing!" Linae gushed, taking their hands. "Well don't worry! I'll help as much as possible! There are some real mean monsters down here who would try to take them right off your face. But you've got me to protect you!"</p><p>Dahlia snorted at the image of Linae as a great protector. Not even on the surface purple girl. Frisk actually felt themselves flush at the emphatic vow. This was a good monster. Linae chattered the entire time they made their way to the river persons boat. She always had something to talk about. Linae was one of those people who just seemed involved in almost every social circle. It came in handy when one of them wanted to get some information.</p><p>Just as they were stepping on the boat, Papyrus walked by with a bag of groceries. He looked over at them and waved in response to Linae's enthusiastic wave and greeting. Was that a sigh? She sat across from her and watched her face as a pinch of darker purple dusted her cheeks. Her black and yellow eyes were glassy. "What the heck was that about?" Dahlia asked, amused.</p><p>"Oh!" Linae's cheeks darkened even more. "Uhm... Nothing. I'm just... happy to see Papyrus! We've been getting a long a lot better recently and..." She knotted one set of hands together while the other nervously rubbed the tops of her legs. She couldn't meet Dahlia's eye.</p><p>"Lin~" Dahlia sang.</p><p>She tried so hard to hold back. God she tried. But there was no hiding these things from Dahlia. "I just... think he's kind of handsome is all..." Her voice got softer as she went.</p><p>"You like Papyrus-!"</p><p>"-I didn't SAY that!"</p><p>"Linae, that's so cute!" Her face was almost black it was so flushed. She hid herself in her hands and practically whimpered. "Oh, come on. Enough with the dramatics. So, when you say getting along better?" Dahlia purred as Frisk snickered into their hand.</p><p>Linae growled in frustration which only caused the two to giggle more at her expense. In complete honesty, Dahlia was happy for her friend. Linae had come into the picture not quite a year ago after Sans and herself had moved in together. Someone so tender hearted and bubbly did not belong in this world. That's why everyone was so protective of her. But Dahlia knew... certain things about Linae that the others didn't.</p><p>She deserves happiness after everything this world has put her through, Dahlia thought sadly. There was a night a month or so after Linae had moved into Undyne's that the two found themselves sitting outside by the still waters. Linae was drunk and especially frustrated with a certain tall and loud skeleton for his relentless teasing. Dahlia had sat and nodded, letting her vent to her souls content. But after awhile she had simply stopped. Her chin rested against her knees as she looked out on the water with a far off expression. It was the first time Dahlia had seen her so... docile.</p><p>But there was something familiar about that gaze. She had seen it many times on her own face. "Lin?" She had all of whispered.</p><p>But she remained so incredibly quiet. They stayed like that. Dahlia knew it was rather late, but there was something telling her not to disturb this quiet. It was necessary. Linae sighed and her eyes turned down. "I know it's his way of telling me he cares..." Her voice was low, contemplative. "Sometimes I think that he really doesn't though... But it's not the same..."</p><p>"The same as what?" Dahlia asked.</p><p>Linae buried her head. "Daylen..." Something told her this was important. This was the heavy weight on her shoulders that finally needed to come off. Dahlia put an arm around her tiny body in support. "You know..." She began, eyes rising back to the open. "I was supposed to get married three days ago." What. The. Hell. Of all things Dahlia had been expecting her to say, that was not one of them. "It was arranged, but I actually really liked him. Daylen." A soft flush and girlish smile graced her face. "He liked to tease me too. Said my size made it easy. I put up with it. I put up with the most unromantic proposal, held back my disappointed tears. I put up with his missed dates and the cheating and the-!"</p><p>She sniffled and wiped at her eyes. "I wanted that baby more than anything." She whimpered. Dahlia felt her body grow cold. No. "I went to tell him. I was so happy. I thought he would be happy too. We were getting married. And now we were starting a family. The future seemed to bright to me." Linae curled herself into Dahlia's side and wrapped both sets of arms around her. Dahlia returned the hold, tight, like she was keeping this poor girl together.</p><p>"He was... with some people. Friends I guess. Some of those women seemed more than friendly though. Stupid me. I honestly believed that after he learned about the baby those other women would be gone for good. But when I found them, they were talking about me. A lot of things he said were... familiar. His little teasing remarks... But the way he said them to those people, the way they laughed... I realized he wasn't teasing me. He was insulting me."</p><p>Dahlia ran her hand through her hair, gentle pats to keep a rhythm should breath to. It helped tremendously. "He didn't want anything to with me. The only reason he kept up our relationship was because our parents wanted it and I was putting out. They laughed. They all laughed at the stupid dwarf monster who just wanted to be happy." Fat tears began to slide down her face. "I hated him then. But I still wanted to tell him. But... I was so distraught and sick that by the time I had enough courage to tell him... there was nothing left to tell."</p><p>Dahlia held her dear friend as she cried and whimpered. Her past had been cutting away at her from the inside. She understood why she got so upset with Papyrus earlier. It was quiet again as Linae's cries silenced. The only sound was the waterfalls and a distant sound of a music box playing in the distance. </p><p>That had been a long and emotional night. Linae had eventually fallen asleep against her, worn out from her own emotions and copious amounts of wine they had been drinking earlier. Eventually, Papyrus had gotten worried and came out to find them. She still remembered the way he gazed down at her tear stained face. He eased up on the teasing after that night as well. But still teased her more than anyone else. Linae and Dahlia had been close ever since. And her past was kept quietly between them.</p><p>The boat rocked gently as it carried them through the marsh lands of Waterfall. A gentle pull on Linae's sleeve made her look down where Frisk gazed up through their sunglasses. They gave her a simple thumbs up and a nod. "Oh my STARS, you are so precious!" She gushed, pulling them into a four armed hug. 'Squishy' was the only word that stretched through their mind as the hug pressed them further into Linae's chest.</p><p>Dahlia snorted at the sight. This was going well. The kid was doing well. She just had to make sure they passed Alphys' keen eye. The boat docked in Hotland and the trio made their way up the path. It was lucky that Alphys' lab was so close to the drop off. The heat of Hotland was far too intense for Dahlia to be outside too long.</p><p>They didn't need to knock when they came up to the shiny silver door. It slid open without prompt and Alphys waved them inside. She started pacing almost immediately, running her hands over her face again and again. "This isn't good. I'm screwed. The King is going to kill me!" Her stutter was worse than they had ever heard and both Dahlia and Linae jumped into action to calm the reptilian monster down.</p><p>"Linae, get the ramen." Dahlia said as she eased an over Alphys' shoulder. "Okay, deep breath through the nose, out through the mouth. There. One more. Okay." Alphys sagged and crouched on the floor.</p><p>"What am I going to do?" She practically wailed into her hands.</p><p>"What exactly is going on?" Dahlia asked, looking behind her to see Frisk helping Linae in the tiny kitchen area.</p><p>"The human tracker went off!" Both Dahlia and Frisk flinched as a cold dread filled them. It felt like Dahlia had eaten a bowl of rocks. But she pushed back the rising panic and focused on her friend. "I thought you said it wasn't ready yet?" She asked.</p><p>Alphys shook her head. "I turned it on last week to test it out. Any sign of a human soul entering the underground would make it go off. And last night it went absolutely ballistic! So I checked my camera's but the one in Snowdin forest was covered by frost and I lost track of them!" She was sweating profusely. Murmurs of what and idiot she was and how the king was going to dust her filtered through her hands.</p><p>Dahlia guided her up and over to the plush couch. Linae set a cup of instant ramen before her and sat on her other side, rubbing her back and whispering comfort. Frisk knotted their hands together as they sidled up next to Dahlia. Dahlia had a plan to get them out of this mess though. She still needed to ask Alphys how to get past the barrier, but that would have to wait. She knelt before her friend and took her scaly claws in hand.</p><p>"Alphys, it's going to be okay. You said yourself that the tracker wasn't ready. It was on for a test." She nodded, taking off her glasses and looking down at them like the world was burning around her. "I'm almost certain people would notice a human walking around down here-" Or not, she thought with a cackle- "So couldn't it have been just... a fluke? A malfunction? Something of the like?"</p><p>Linae perked up. "Hey, yeah! A false reading!"</p><p>"I suppose it's possible..." Alphys reached for the cup of noodles. "But something is pulling at my soul. Something isn't right in the underground." That cold feeling came back with a vengeance. </p><p>Oh she couldn't believe she was about to suggest this. Dahlia caught Frisks eye as they gulped and looked down. The kid was pale. "Well..." Why~ "If you feel so strongly about it... Why don't we take a walk in Snowdin forest?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold, light, crisp air. The sound of snow falling from the branches. The absolute peace of being alone in the world. Sans always found his peace at his Snowdin sentry station. And since it was Papyrus' day off he could nap without a care in the world. His stress was ebbing away as the cold chilled his bones and the calm winter scene lulled him to sleep. There had been a particularly bad string of murders and attacks in the forest recently. But after Papyrus and himself managed to follow a monster who should definitely NOT seek a career in crime, they were pretty sure the matter had been handled.</p><p>Why did people have to actively attempt to make his job harder?</p><p>"Sansy." A beautiful voice called out to him. He grinned as he felt himself floating, gently moving through the mist and cold to a warm light.  Something soft moved across his back and arms, slowly creating a river under him. Cream blonde hair. He took a deep breath. Dahlia. It had the same scent even. That wonderful salt and Earth smell that held a hint of whatever she had been doing that day. Sans liked it best when she came back from visiting Undyne. She always had a light scenting of honey and milk tea.</p><p>"Sansy." The voice called again. Like music. It lulled him further into that sweet embrace of sleep. He felt safe with her. Years of always being on guard, of having to do everything to avoid being dusted just for looking at a guy funny was nearly washed away in her arms. No one touched Dahlia. Mostly because everyone liked her. Even some of the most bloodthirsty assholes who get murder boners wave at her as she walks to work.</p><p>Kindness for kindness sake. Everyone craves it now and again.</p><p>"Sans?" Why the question? He was right there, floating on endless bliss.</p><p>"SANS!" Sans eyes snapped open as he nearly flew from his chair. </p><p>"What the hell?! Can't a guy n- Dahl?" Standing at the front of his station with barely controlled laughter was Dahlia, Alphys, Linae, and the kid. Just off to the side, and obviously the one who had ejected him from, not only his chair but that wonderful dream, was Papyrus. His arms were crossed and his eyes were sharp on the smaller skeleton.</p><p>Sans felt sweat beading on his skull. "Oh, uh, hey boss... everyone... What uh, what brings you out to this neck of the woods?"</p><p>Papyrus shook his head. "Honestly Sans! I can't leave you alone for a fucking minute!"</p><p>Dahlia was quick to cover Frisks ears. "Papy dear. Little ears." She chided lightly. He rolled his eye lights. "Before you ask, we are here because Alphys made progress on a 'Human Tracker'." Dread. Pure dread filled his soul as he looked up at them. "And... it went off." Her words were slow, carefully telling him the problem situation under the surface situation. Oh shit.</p><p>Sans took a deep breath and let out a quiet and tight chuckle. "Really? Well I think that tracker might be a bit 'off'. No humans here. Right boss?"</p><p>"I have less confidence in that when I find you sleeping at you station!" The panic began to build. "But, he is right. As much as I wish otherwise, there have been no human sightings."</p><p>Alphys' clawed hands shook as they fiddled with a small blue and grey device. It was a dinged up mess honestly. Tape held one entire side of it together and Dahlia could swear she saw sparks coming from the top. But the thing about Alphys is she is a blessed genius. The woman can make a machine from rusted bicycle parts and chewing gum and completely change the lives of monsters across the underground. They all have watched her do it!</p><p>So when she says she made a device that can alert her when a human enters the underground, and the bitch goes off, one would expect it be taken seriously.</p><p>Not that Alphys has never made a mistake before. There was the time she attempted to change a certain aspect of Mettaton's personality. It is not mentioned. Ever. Sometimes, when Mettaton comes on TV, one can still see a shiver run up Papyrus' spine.</p><p>"These readings are all over the place." Alphys' stutter was acting up something fierce. It either meant she was getting nervous or agitated. "It's almost like the reader is attempting to show several days worth of data all at once." Several days? Or several years? Oh Dahlia did not like this one bit. Her hold on Frisk's shoulder tightened as she fought to keep her breathing under control. God bless the expression blocking mask.</p><p>But she was worried about the kid making an odd face during all this. So far, they remained quite neutral.</p><p>"So," Sans began, finally picking himself off the floor. "I get wanting to check out a few off readings and all. But, uh, why come out here?"</p><p>"I placed several scanners and camera's in the forest when I first started the project. If I can find the scanners and re-sync them, I might be able to get a clearer reading." Alphys answered.</p><p>"And we came to help!" Linae cheered.</p><p>Papyrus snorted. "I was brought here against my will."</p><p>"Papyrus, I have known you for three years. There isn't a soul down here that can make you do something you don't want to." As laughter rang out from the group, Dahlia reached behind her to gesture to Sans. Her hand was shaking. Sans rounded the front of the station and nonchalantly wrapped his arm around her shoulder.</p><p>There was a cool facade in the action. Like this was nothing to be worried about in the slightest. The red sweat continued to roll. "Smash and bury?" He whispered behind his smile. Her nod was enough for only him to see. This would be a good bit of work. But he would run a thousand marathons if it meant keeping Dahlia safe. "So you remember where these things are exactly?"</p><p>"My scanners are a roving model. They change positions every hour." Oh fucking great.</p><p>"Then how in the hell are we supposed to find these things?" The others of the group all nodded as the same question rolled across their minds.</p><p>Alphys sighed. It was more like a growl, but Dahlia had long learned that was just how the sound came from her. She had heard her truly growl once. Never again. Alphys pulled her phone out and typed something faster than most would think possible with her stubby fingers. Everyone's phones sounded simultaneously. "Everyone download this app. It will alert you when you come within a quarter mile of a scanner and continue to tell you the closer you become. There should be six scanners in the woods."</p><p>"Sooo~" Linae bounced on the balls of her feet. "Should we break off into groups?" Was that a glimmer of hope in her eyes?</p><p>When the small group had passed Papyrus in Snowdin and asked him to join the 'fun' of course Linae had been the most excited. But... Dahlia put a hand to the chin of her mask. Splitting off could provide just the distraction she and Sans would need. Frisk was looking down and chewing on the inside of their cheek. The whole situation was getting a little... they were very uncomfortable. But they had to put up with it if they wanted to get out.</p><p>This was just a detour. Dahlia promised to help and they had every bit of faith in her. After all, she had spent so much time down here without being discovered. They were comforted by the slight weight of, not only Dahlia's hand on their shoulder, but Sans bony one on their other side. They had been honestly surprised yesterday when he had walked into the house. A human and monster living such a normal and domestic life together... it filled them with a new kind of determination. Not just for themselves. But for Dahlia and Sans.</p><p>"That's a great idea, Lin!" Dahlia finally exclaimed. "Those who don't know the forest as well can pair up with someone who does. Obviously, Frisk needs to stay with me." The group nodded. "Linae hasn't been out here, Papyrus can go with her." Dahlia was actually very surprised her little friend didn't squeal in joy. "Sans, stay with Alphys. When one of us finds a scanner, we can text you and you can shortcut her over to deal with it." He shrugged.</p><p>"Everyone be careful in the woods." Papyrus warned before breaking off. "We've had a horde of kill or be killers out here." Everyone had at least some confidence in their ability to hold their own in a fight.</p><p>Dahlia carefully guided Frisk to the left before pulling out her phone to text her favorite bag of bones the real plan. Get the signal, find something to distract Al, smash and bury. She got a thumbs up icon in reply. "Come on kid. We've got a lot of ground to cover." The cold wind was rather mild that day. It was like that first day Dahlia had stepped out of the ruins. Still, quiet, foreboding. It sent a shiver up her spine.</p><p>Fifteen minutes into their trek, Dahlia's phone buzzed. The app was alerting them that a rover was in range. Okay, maybe this wouldn't be as hard as Dahlia originally thought. Frisk was determined to find this thing. They wondered briefly if Sans would let them smash it themselves. "See anything?" Dahlia called from a short distance away.</p><p>That's when Frisk heard it. It sounded like an old RC car that was struggling to get through a patch of dirt. Looking behind a rather large snow poff, they finally found the first rover! It was like a little robot they had seen in a movie but... a lot less cute. Like most things they had seen down here, it was just a rough and slightly demented version of what they were used to. Not particularly bad. Just different. "Over here!"</p><p>Dahlia jogged over and upon seeing the little rover high fived the kid. One down, five to go. Dahlia quickly shot a text to Sans with a location pin attached. Hopefully, when no rovers, or at least, only broken ones could be found, Alphys wouldn't put too much more stock into the weird reading she got. Dahlia would greatly rather not be presented to King Asgore.</p><p>A shiver ran down her spine.</p><p>She had met the man once. Sans and Papyrus had been with her, thank God, otherwise she was certain she would have passed out from fear and nerves. He's an imposing man. Tall, dark hair and beard accenting his silvery fur, and tall curved horns that gave him a a silhouette the very definition of monstrous. Asgores eyes had narrowed down at her after Papyrus had introduced her. With prodding from Sans, she managed a polite dip in posture and greeted him.</p><p>Just the energy rolling off that man made her quake. Dahlia watched Frisk as they searched high and low for more rovers. The last thing Dahlia wanted was for this sweet kid to be involved in all this. They still needed answers from Alphys. Lost in thought, Dahlia jumped and let out a high pitched screech as a snow covered branch cashed to the ground on her left side. She hadn't even noticed the buzz of her phone as it shut off. The branch had blessedly done some work for them and destroyed one of the rovers.</p><p>"Well." Dahlia breathed as she attempted to bring her breathing to a more manageable level. "That's one way to do it." They had been walking around for the better part of an hour at this point. Breaking branches was nothing new in the forest. The ever falling snow proved to be too much for the old trees to handle fairly often.</p><p>Frisk poked at the smoking remains with a stick and glanced around. A snapping sounded not too far off. Another branch perhaps, however, Dahlia felt her skin begin to crawl. They felt it too. Something was... off. Something wasn't right in this little section of the woods. Dahlia pushed the feeling away long enough to inform Sans of the broken rover. </p><p>Another snap. This one was closer. Frisk did the best they could to climb the slippery side of the tree and look around. It was calm as far as they could see. Nothing disturbed the quiet calm of the winter scene. Not even a small animal.</p><p>Something dark flashed by at the edge of Dahlia's vision, pulling her gaze up from the screen. She had just pressed send and let her hands fall to her sides. What the hell was  that. Her body instantly went on high alert. "Frisk. Come here, please." She called, eyes trained on the thick woods before them. The only sound was that of the snow crunching beneath their feet. Another flash through the trees had Dahlia reaching for the hem of her thick skirt.</p><p>Frisk could feel their heart hammering against their chest as they carefully made their way to Dahlia. Why was it so quiet and still? Even underground there were snow birds and rabbits. At the exact moment Frisk made it to her side, Dahlia felt the shift and waver in the air she had come to associate with magic and whirled around, placing Frisk behind her and brandishing the knife she had strapped to her thigh.</p><p>Sans stumbled back, knocking into a slightly disoriented Alphys. "What the fuck?!"</p><p>"Sans! Oh, shi- sorry! Sorry!" She quickly lowered the blade and gave an apologetic wave of the hand.</p><p>"Dahlia, is everything okay?" Alphys stuttered out.</p><p>Frisk gripped her sleeve and tugged instantly. Looking down, she noticed their face was oddly pale and concerned. "What's-?" Following their gaze, Dahlia screamed as a large monster brought their weapon down, aiming for Sans. He noticed just in time to doge out of the way.</p><p>Alphys screeched and dove into a hollow tree trunk for safety. Dahlia once again had her arm up, knife ready, while the other kept Frisk tucked behind her. Three monsters stood before them, weapons ready and expressions full of blood lust and excitement. Dahlia recognized two of them. "Ice-wolf." She sneered, addressing the one who had nearly dusted her puny-bones. He was a broad, dark fur covered beast of a man with a long snout and sharp teeth to go with. "Didn't peg you as a kill-or-be-killer."</p><p>"Didn't peg you as being dumb enough to roam the woods with a kid." He growled in response.</p><p>"Like I'm alone? Afraid and waiting for someone, anyone, to find me?" She mocked. Ice-wolf was once who didn't understand Dahlia's attraction to the hefty skeleton and often attempted to persuade her to spend an evening with a 'real monster'. Namely himself. Sans growled a short distance from them as he picked himself up from the snow. Snowdrake and the unfamiliar monster snorted as they turned to him, like they were about to play a game rather than beat the every living hell out of someone.</p><p>Sans could hold his own a fight.</p><p>"What, you mean him? He's nothing but a speck of dust compared to me." Ice-wolf puffed out his chest. </p><p>"Sans has put you one your ass before, cunt-wolf." He sneered at her. "Captain Papyrus is also with us, you should know." While his expression didn't change, Dahlia couldn't help but notice the twitch of his ear at the taller skeletons name.</p><p>"Is that supposed to scare me?"</p><p>Snowdrake grunted as a red tinted bone slammed into his core. Sans was grimacing as he held the stranger at bay while simultaneously keeping the feathered man in the snow. Dahlia felt her grip tighten on the base of her knife. If she didn't need to keep Frisk safe she would have ran to help him, knowing she could out run the dumb dog before her.</p><p>Frisk called out in dismay and anger when Ice-wolf clutched the front of Dahlia's coat and lifted her off the ground. His snout was nearly touching her mask. "Dahl!" Sans felt his soul plummet into his non-existent stomach. Rage boiled through his bones and ignited his magic. A set of three bones manifested and pinned the stranger to a near-by tree through his arms and left leg. He cried out as dust spilled from the punctures. Snowdrake had found his footing once again and was proving to be a real pain the ass.</p><p>Dahlia kicked at Ice-wolf, eliciting an annoyed growl as her heel jabbed his stomach. His clawed hand rose and Dahlia shut her eyes, fearing the worst. There was a hard thunk and Dahlia was tossed to the snow. At the same moment, Snowdrake cried out a sharpened tip sliced straight through his chest. He disintegrated before their eyes. Sans ran to help Dahlia sit up.</p><p>"You can't even stay out of trouble for an hour! What the hell Sans!" Papyrus was currently facing off against a very agitated Ice-wolf. Dust was pouring from his head. Linae dashed to her friend and pulled Frisk in closer, not wanting them to get hurt in a cross-fire.</p><p>"I'm okay." Dahlia assured as Sans fussed over her. "Go help him!"</p><p>Papyrus brandished his rapier and was holding his own, but even from their distance they could see the sweat beginning to build on his skull. Ice-wolf was a tank. Papyrus fought with finesse. Sans stood with a click of his tongue and manifested more bones as he took off to help his brother. They watched with bated breath as the fight continued. It seemed like no matter how many times Ice-wolf was hit, no matter how much dust poured from his body, he just wouldn't go down.</p><p>Three things happened, all in a terrible slow motion moment. One, Ice-wolf pulled a knife from his boot and plunged it into Papyrus's shoulder blade, ripping it out and cackling at the dust flowing from the cut. Two, Sans impaled the large monster while he was distracted, sending him to the ground. Three, Ice-wolf, in one last act of rage and violence, kicked up a force of magic that sent his knife sailing through the air.</p><p>Directly at Dahlia.</p><p>Linae and Frisk had dove to the sides the moment they saw the knife fly but Dahlia had been too stunned to move but an inch to the side. The blade cut into the material of her mask as she turned herself out of the way. From under her left eye, across the bridge of her nose and down her right cheek the blade bit before sticking in the snow. Dahlia hissed as her mask fell way from her face in two pieces and quickly turned her back to the group. Her hands flew to cover her bare skin.</p><p>"Dahlia!" Linae and Frisk cried. She tucked herself tightly, pain burning across her face.</p><p>Sans skidded to kneel in front of her, growling at the other two to back away. Alphys slowly crawled from her hiding spot to stand near Papyrus, claws covering her mouth in shock. "Hey, Dahl. Look at me. Did it-" Sans eyelights went dark so quickly there was almost a pop. Dahlia shivered as she barely raised her face for him to see. Bright red blood dripped from her chin as it poured from the gash across her face. Each breath was a deep hiss of pain as she struggled to fight through it.</p><p>Sans cursed as he tucked her into his jacket. "Paps, Lin, watch the kid." He said, before snapping from existence before their very eyes.</p><p>Ice-wolf had fallen to dust during the short exchange, leaving only the stranger pinned to the tree for Papyrus to handle. "Oh stars." Alphys almost couldn't speak she was so shaken.</p><p>"Dahlia..." Linae whispered, gaze trained on the spot her friends had just been. Frisk put their hand to her shoulder in comforting way, but she noticed something in the snow.</p><p>Linae, ignoring the voices of the others still remaining with her, carefully plucked the two halves of the mask from the snow. Dahlia would be so upset when she saw what had become of it. She felt her shoulders slump slightly gazing down at it. She didn't know her friends face beyond the one she held in her hands. Not that it particularly mattered to her what Dahlia looked like. She had always been so kind to the small monster.</p><p>A touch of color at the edge of her vision pulled Linae's gaze away from the mask. What was that? Kneeling down, Linae noticed drips of something red in the snow. Something almost like... Cold hard dread settled in Linae's chest as she realized just what she was looking at. Oh. Oh stars and white-light no. Every monster child is taught in school what to look for to identify a human. Blood was one thing she had never expected to see in her life.</p><p>"Linae! What are you doing?!" Papyrus's naturally loud voice made her jump to her feet as she held the halves of the mask to her chest.</p><p>"I was just... getting this for Dahlia! Sorry!" Before she crossed to the small distance to her friends, Linae kicked as much snow as she could to cover the bright red drips of her friends blood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans was understandably in a panic as the short cut dropped him and an injured Dahlia in the middle of their living room. Her hand was over the majority of the cut but it was so long and the blood was covering her fingers and smearing across her face. Dahlia had been so careful since being down here. After realizing Monsters don't bleed blood like humans, she had to be careful. Luckily she had lived in the colder area's of the underground and usually wore long sweaters and thick tights under her skirts that hid most minor injuries she would receive in her everyday adventures.</p><p>This was bad though. Such a deep cut would take time to heal and she figured there was no saving her mask, left out in the snow in pieces. So, now what? First, Sans set her on the couch and quickly teleported from one place in the house to the next. He was gathering everything he would need to treat her wound. Dahlia simply held her hands over the cut in an attempt to keep from bleeding on everything. As soon as Sans stopped in front of her again he pressed a cold and wet rag just below the cut. </p><p>Dahlia wasn't sure if it hurt or not the area was so tender. But it had to be done. Sans' eyes darted back and forth across her face despite his slow motions with the rag. He was in true state of panic. And Dahlia wasn't sure she could do much to make him feel better until the cut was dealt with. When she hissed from a particular swipe of the cloth hitting a more tender area than the others he nearly jumped away from her.</p><p>He was terrified of hurting her even more. If he had been stronger... if he had been faster, if he wasn't such an absolute fuck up, maybe Dahlia wouldn't have even been hurt in the first place! Why couldn't he even do something as simple as protect the one person he actually fucking cared about?! Being small wasn't an excuse he could use. Being weak  couldn't even be an excuse. He was a sentry! Sans had been one for so long and ignored Papyrus's attempts to make him train and now look at him.</p><p>And he wanted to ask Dahlia to marry him? Why would she ever agree to marry such a pathetic excuse of a monster? Why was she even with him to begin with? Maybe she didn't want to be. She could simply just be playing a part, remaining in a relationship with him for the perks and protection for being with the captains brother. The kid might be presenting her the opportunity to escape. To escape him. To escape the underground. To leave them all to suffer their eternal incarceration. At this point... maybe they deserved it.</p><p>A gentle hand cupped Sans' cheek bone and brought his watery gaze up. Dahlia watched him with evident sadness and it was only then that he could hear her kind little soul crying out in pain to him. Since their relationship began he had found it easier and easier to hear her soul calling out to his. His responded in kind. It was difficult to hide emotions when so deeply connected but that had proven to be a good thing several times.</p><p>"Sans, why do you hurt?" Dahlia asked, voice rough with emotion.</p><p>He nearly laughed. "I don't think that should be our priority right now, sweetheart." The cloth was dipped in a small bowl of water near-by and he resumed clearing away the blood on her face.</p><p>But she persisted. "But it's not usually that strong."</p><p>"Yeah, well you aren't normally knifed in the face right in front of me." He muttered in answer. One hand cupped her chin while the other diligently cleaned up as much of the accursed red blood as possible. Dahlia remained still and quiet, and by the time he was done the water in the bowl was a horrible color. Honestly, with the blood cleared away, the cut didn't seem as disastrous as it had before. It was definitely long. But it didn't look as deep as it had before. Sans felt some of the tension leave his shoulder bones as he reached into the first aid kit for bandages.</p><p>There was a roll of magical plasti-bandages still in the bottom. These had been Sans' only saving grace back when Papyrus was still a kid. He was always coming home with scratches and cuts. The magical adhesive kept the bandage on his bones with no chance of lifting off. Sans had to use it on his own knuckle bones quite often around the same time. Dahlia closed her eyes as Sans smoothed the bandage across her face with all the care of holding a delicate flower.</p><p>Dahlia's eyes opened and immediately met with Sans' half lidded sockets. She could see the pain and the self-loathing and the doubt that had been building for the past few minutes that he had been tending to her. Before he had the opportunity to move away she reached out and held his cheekbones in her surprisingly steady grip.</p><p>Sans' eyelights trembled as his gaze met hers. A sense of reassurance began to spread through his chest the longer he stared into those deep crystal clear pools. Love and comfort and calmness washed over his tense and weary soul as she pulled him closer, pressing her lips to his teeth. It was a quick kiss that turned into a second kiss and then a third. The bandage pulled slightly as her mouth opened to him but it was easy to ignore.</p><p>Dahlia pulled him on top of her as she fell onto her back. She knew one sure fire way to calm both of their racing minds and souls. When Sans groaned into the kiss a small tingle raced down the bottom of her spine. Oh the things he could do to her with his voice alone... She snaked her hands under his sweater, gripping onto his lower ribs and running her thumb along the smooth surface. Sans shuddered and cupped her cheeks. Their foreheads pressed together gave Dahlia her favorite view of Sans bright blue blush.</p><p>"Sansy..." Dahlia purred, settling her legs around his hips and pressing as much of her body as she could against his.</p><p>He groaned again and unconsciously ground his pelvic bone into hers, catching her clit in the action. The lovely whimper of need... Oh he wanted to hear it again. Sans kissed across her jaw and down to her neck, nipping slightly as he went. It felt so slow, so careful. Dahlia giggled as he laved his ethereal tongue across one of her more sensitive spots.</p><p>It was all so nice and easy and gods Sans wanted to just rip her clothes off and rail her into the couch. But there was still this weight against his soul. He sighed against her collarbone and held her tightly, fighting the emotions welling. Dahlia's hands gently pet his skull and down his spine. "Sansy?"</p><p>"I'm... I'm sorry Dahl." He sighed. Lifting off her body he sat with elbows on his knees.</p><p>Dahlia rose as well, settling on her knees slightly behind him. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing. I just... damn it, I can't stop these thoughts today!" Sans ran his hands over his skull in frustration. He was very aware of every place his body touched hers, like hot magic warming his tired soul. "I love you, Dahlia. And I can't-!" His sockets burned. All he could see was that knife flying through the air and sinking into her mask. All he could see was the line of wet red when he dropped by her side. "I can't even protect you! You could have been discovered, you could have been killed! And I'm just this powerless bag of bones."</p><p>Dahlia sighed as understanding settled in her chest. Her arms carefully draped over his shoulders as she laid across his back. "You looked like you were doing a pretty good job at protecting me. You and Papyrus both."</p><p>"You're face, sweetheart..."</p><p>"Will heal. Sans, Ice Wolf was determined to get to me, that much was obvious from the start. You and Papyrus gave that fight everything you had and you brought him down. It's no one's fault I got hurt but his."</p><p>It had been a long time since Dahlia had seen Sans so down on himself. Over the years his confidence had really grown, he wasn't as nervous, he opened up to her more. It wasn't even often that they argued. And when they did they were very quick to apologize to each other and indulge in some touch therapy. Which is exactly what Dahlia wanted to get them to. But she wouldn't force him. Not when he was so vulnerable.</p><p>Dahlia slipped down onto her knees on the floor before him and rose his hand in her hands. The beginnings of magical tears were beading at the corners of his sockets as he gazed down miserably at his girlfriend. Her kindness had at one point been foreign. Now he craved it like a drug, begged for her praise in bed and when he had a hard day. Sans just wanted to feel like he was worthy of that kindness, of that praise.</p><p>She was so perfect to him. How could such a screw up like him be lucky enough to even be acknowledged by such a goddess? Dahlia ran the pads of her thumbs across his cheekbones in soothing circles. The feeling was rapturous. Sans' sockets slid closed as he reached up and held her hands against his skull. </p><p>"I love you." Dahlia whispered.</p><p>Sans sockets drooped as the words washed over him, beautiful but not settling his achy soul like they normally would. "I love you too, Dahl." He sighed, closing his sockets for a moment. "I'm sorry sweetheart."</p><p>"You don't need to be sorry about anything. Tell me, what can I do to help you?"</p><p>For some reason, in that moment, Sans was reminded of the precious blue echo flower ring he had bought just the day before. He was reminded of just how excited he had been to give it to his loving Dahlia. He was reminded of how supportive and excited his brother and friends had been as they helped him find that special ring.</p><p>The thought of Dahlia pretending to be his, pretending to love him, simply waiting for the time to flee and leave him on his own was devastating. He knew in his soul of souls that she was true. Her bright green soul nearly oozed kindness every time he saw it, every time it danced with his as he showed Dahlia just how much he loved her. Sans knew what would toss those fears out the window.</p><p>Sans reached down to his jacket pocket and unzipped it. He had been keeping close, touching the slight bulge whenever he needed a pick-me-up. Dahlia sat back and dropped her hands as she watched him pull the box from his pocket. His face was a window to the anxiety and hopelessness he felt. But also, to the love that fought tooth and nail to be seen.</p><p>Slowly, he held the box in front of her and opened the lid. Dahlia's hands flew to her mouth as she saw the ring. "Dahlia, would you marry me?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dahlia was stunned. Her mind raced and stalled out, heart attempting to make an escape with the way it was pounding against her chest. Tears gathered hot and plentiful in the corners of her eyes before finally spilling down her cheeks. He wanted to marry her... Sans really, truly wanted her to spend the rest of her life with him? It was something she had thought about but had given up hope of considering the nature of life in the underground. </p><p>Marriage wasn't a common thing down here like it was on the surface. Mostly, it was only done in rich and powerful families who wanted to make their families even more rich and powerful. Or those who were extraordinarily brave. Sans watched her with gentle, yet somehow saddened eyes. Would she accept?</p><p>Dahlia reached for the ring with trembling fingers. It was an echo flower. A small and charming ring that she fell in love with instantly as she plucked it from the box. It fit wonderfully. No sliding and not too tight. She held her hand to her racing heart and let a sob rip from her throat in joy.</p><p>Sans was wide eyed as he watched her. She had taken it. She was smiling behind her cries and tears. Dahlia reached out to him... and he gladly went. Hot magic burned his eyes and throat as he realized... Dahlia accepted. They were engaged to be married! Even with the kid around to offer hope of escape, she was committing herself to being with him. Red tears silently rolled down his skull as he nuzzled into her hair.</p><p>Slowly, Dahlia pulled back, eyes lidded and glazed over with overwhelming love and lust. They met perfectly in the middle, lips pressed to bone. Sans matched her eagerness as he tangled his finger bones into her cream colored hair. Oh his beautiful Dahlia. He would make sure she never doubted his love. Ever. And he would continue to work on his own doubts and self esteem. He would give her anything she wanted.</p><p>Sans gently prodded at her lips with his newly manifested tongue. A smirk spread across her lips that tugged at the bandage across her face. It was play time. Dahlia continued to kiss him with fervor, refusing to open to his magic appendage. He grunted in frustration the longer they continued without his gaining access. Sans tugged away from the kiss and growled low in Dahlia's ear, sending a shiver of anticipation up her spine. "You brat."</p><p>Dahlia purred and settled herself on his lap, making sure to grip his legs tight between her thighs and pressing her chest forward. "What you gonna do about it?" She turned her head to whisper against the side of his skull. "Fiancé?"</p><p>Oh that word! Used to describe him! Pleasure raced through his soul and he roughly pushed Dahlia's skirt up and ripped her tights down the middle. His tongue laved up the side of her neck as his phalanges diligently massaged her already hot and moist slit through her panties. He paid extra attention to that sensitive little pearl nested just above it all. Sans groaned as he felt her shudder. "Oh, say it again sweetheart."</p><p>Dahlia moaned as sparks of pleasure ripped through her at Sans ministrations. "Fiancé. My sweet fiancé! Ah~! Sansy!"</p><p>He growled against her neck once more. His magic was eager, pulsing and already fully formed. Oh, Sans was going to take his time with this. He was going to do every single little thing he knew would drive Dahlia crazy with pleasure, let her scream her ecstasy for the whole underground to hear. Because she was his. And he hers. It was all he wanted.</p><p>Sans pulled at the waist of his shorts with a predatory grin, squeezing Dahlia's perfect ass and pulling her just that little bit closer.  His magic had just sprung free, catching Dahlia's eye and making her drool... when the knocking began. Both gazed at each other as if they had been physically slapped back into reality. Another knock.</p><p>"Fucking what!" Sans growled as he stood and fixed his shorts, setting Dahlia to the side. Another knock sounded just as he yanked the door open. "Somebody better be fucking dying!"</p><p>Linae paled and froze. Ah shit, now he felt like an asshole. Some of that frustration fizzled out as he also noticed the kid just behind her. "Is Dahlia okay?" They asked, worry evident in their eyes behind the borrowed sun glasses.</p><p>Jeez, that's right. He had been so panicked he had teleported himself and Dahlia home, just leaving the kid in Linae and Paps hands. Sans fully deflated and looked over to make sure Dahlia was hiding her face before waving them inside. "Yeah, she's fine. It wasn't as deep as I thought..."</p><p>The kid pushed past him and ran around the corner, calling her name in relief when they found her on the couch and patched up. Sans was about to close the door with a nod of thanks to the dwarf monster when she stopped him. "I have the piece's of Dahlia's mask. Is it okay if I come in?"</p><p>Shit. Sans knew this would happen. He rubbed the back of his neck as beads of sweat gathered on his skull. "Uh... Sorry, Lin. You know how she is. No mask and all. Maybe in a day or two?" He had started to close the door yet again.</p><p>"I covered the blood." He stopped, peeking around at her insistent gaze. "In the snow. It was only a few drops so I covered it before the others saw."</p><p>A beat or two passed. Sans was stunned. Linae was the last person he ever thought would figure out Dahlia's secret. But not only had she figured it out, she protected her. Sans had vastly underestimated the depth of Linae's loyalty. He glanced around outside the door before waving her inside. "Okay, you have to keep your trap shut, got it? Especially around boss."</p><p>She nodded. "I won't snitch. Promise." Sans wasn't one for promises, but he would take it. He lead her into the living room where Dahlia was comforting an obviously still worried Frisk. She sprung to her feet when she noticed her small friend standing there, golden eyes wide and all four hands covering her mouth.</p><p>It was tense and quiet as the two just kind of looked at each other, Frisk and Sans glancing from one woman to the other. The stiffness was broken when Frisk finally sighed and stood, removing their sunglasses and coming to stand by Dahlia's side. Tears welled in Linae's eyes and her hands slowly lowered. "You're so... so pretty Dahlia." She whimpered.</p><p>"Lin." Dahlia moved forward and pulled her into a tight hug, running her hand down the length of her back . Linae didn't cry for very long. "I'm sorry." Dahlia muttered.</p><p>Linae pulled back to meet her gaze. "For what?"</p><p>"Lying to you. You came to me with some of your biggest secrets and I... I never knew if I could trust you with mine. I feel like a shitty friend."</p><p>Linae smiled. "I can forgive a secret this big." </p><p>"The touchy feely stuff is nice and all-" Everyone turned to Sans, still leaning against the wall. "But we really need to make a plan now that Dahlia doesn't have her mask."</p><p>"Shit, that's right. We were supposed to ask Alphys how to cross the barrier today." Dahlia groaned.</p><p>Linae arched her brows in surprise. "The barrier? Why?" Dahlia and Sans both pointed to a bored looking Frisk who merely stuck out their tongue. "You're not... You're not going with them... are you, Dahlia?"</p><p>She barked out a startled laugh and shook her head. "Hell no! Why would I do that when I have you and the others? And when Sans proposed?" She held up her hand and flashed the ring.</p><p>Linae squealed in delight and hugged her friend, jumping with excitement. "Oh he finally asked you! I'm so excited!" Sans watched with a gentle expression. That warm feeling spread in his chest at just how eager Dahlia was to show off her ring, to announce that she was off the market and his forever. He smiled a little brighter.</p><p>Soon, the four sat and began to discuss how they were going to get the kid through the underground and how they were going to get them through the barrier. Despite the lose of her mask, Dahlia was insistent on guiding them all the way. "I told Toriel I would." She explained as Sans obviously protested.</p><p>Dahlia managed to assuage his fears when she mentioned she could still hide herself much like she had hidden Frisk. And if anyone asked she could tell them the truth. Her mask was broken during an altercation in the forest. But they were still missing a key piece of information. "The story says the barrier can't be broken until a monster has seven human souls. The king has five already, so the only way we could break it is if..." Linae trailed off.</p><p>"Yes, but we aren't exactly trying to break it. Just get the kid out. Toriel said that if anyone knew how to cross it, it would be Alphys or Asgore himself."</p><p>"This sounds really dangerous..."</p><p>"You're telling me." Sans muttered. His nerves were through the roof. Asgore was not someone you messed with. Even if they did manage to get through the rest of underground untouched, in order to get to the barrier itself they would have to get past Asgore. Not exactly a walk in the park.</p><p>Dahlia sighed. "I think if we just get back to Alphys and ask her we can make a plan from there. At that point we only have Hotland and New Home to get through."</p><p>"The two most heavily populated area's of the underground." Sans muttered again.</p><p>She shot him a glare. "Not helping."</p><p>"Dahl, this whole thing puts you and the kid in the most danger! I can't follow you the whole way or Paps would get suspicious, what happens if someone finds out you're a human?  They ain't gonna go for your regular shtick. They will take you to the king. A human in front of the king? That equals a quick fucking death."</p><p>Frisk and Linae both shuddered from the mental image. But Dahlia was unperturbed. "Then I guess we just have to not be found out." Sans practically growled at her response but held himself back at her gentle expression. "Sansy, I know you're worried. But I have to get this kid back to the surface. I can navigate the underground and I know how to avoid other monsters. Please, trust me."</p><p>Of course he trusted Dahlia. She had proven her strength and kindness and determination a thousand times over since coming into his life. But all he could picture was her beautiful green soul, trapped in the dark claws of their king. He relented though. They couldn't keep the kid safe forever. And they wanted to go back unlike the other resident human. With Linae on their side now... maybe it wouldn't be so bad. </p><p>Dahlia had to borrow Linae's sunglasses since Frisk was using hers. It was decided that covering her mouth with her scarf would work well enough. There would be no questions asked while traveling though Snowdin and even most of waterfall. However once they got to Hotland, the rules would change. A monster wearing warm clothes of any kind there was highly sus. Sans and Linae made up a kind of guard rotation. He had to return to his station and wouldn't be able to leave until later when the night guard came in.</p><p>Linae nodded vigorously at all of his instructions. It mostly boiled down to 'if anything happens, call me, I'll be there to take care of it.' It would take them a day to get from Snowdin all the way to the palace. But with the river person taking the week off and Sans not being able to teleport them that far they had no choice but to walk it. Dahlia smoothed some of Frisk's brown hair down over their still fin covered ears. "Ready?"</p><p>They nodded. Frisk knew it would be dangerous, but they were determined to make it back to the surface. Sans ruffled their hair and gave them a friendly smile. "Keep an eye on them until I can join up, alright?"</p><p>Frisk gave him a serious expression and a thumbs up. "I promise we will be extra careful." Dahlia said as she burrowed into Sans' embrace.</p><p>"Once you get to Undyne's I should be able to slip away from work. If boss is around I'll definitely join you at Alphys'."</p><p>"And if anyone somehow notices I'm not a fish monster, knock them out and call you."</p><p>"God, I love you." He pulled her in for a searing kiss, giving her ass a hearty squeeze.</p><p>Dahlia playfully slapped his chest as she pulled away. "Not in front of the kid!" Linae and Frisk chuckled as they headed for the door. Once outside though, Sans was reluctant to let his fiancée go. Dahlia nuzzled his cheek. "I love you. How about you think some things for the wedding. And some extra 'fun' things for after."</p><p>A deep blush settled on Sans' skull as the possibilities built in his head. He wondered if he could get her to wear... those. A shiver ran up his spin and he stepped away from her before she noticed the magic pooling in his pelvis. "Be careful." One small moment later and he was gone, leaving Dahlia, Linae, and Frisk to begin the journey.</p><p>Linae kept glancing at her out of the corner of her eye as they headed for the bridge between Snowdin and Waterfall. "Ye~s?" She asked, brow arching.</p><p>"I'm still in awe over your disguise. The fins look so real."</p><p>"Real enough to fool an actual fish monster for three years." All three chuckled lowly. The fog was just starting to roll in when Linae reached up and ran her thumb along one of the fins. "Whoa, careful with that." She said, taking it off to straighten it's placement. </p><p>"Uh, guys?" Frisk said, pointing to a tall figure moving towards them in the fog.</p><p>Linae squnited. "Is that... Papyrus?" A blush lit up her face.</p><p>Dahlia smiled and went to call out to him, but squeaked in disdain instead as the bottom of the cuff of her fin tore, making it unusable. Dahlia met their gazes before they all turned to look at the still approaching Papyrus, then down at the ruined fin. "Oh shit."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fuck fuck fuck! No mask was a stretch enough, but now one of her fins was useless! And the biggest human hunting fanatic was walking right at them. Dahlia felt her heart hit her stomach as she realized she was utterly fucked. God, they hadn't even made it out of Snowdin! Papyrus continued to get closer and closer through the thick fog and all three were wracking their brains for any idea of how to get the two humans of the group past him safely.</p><p>An idea struck Linae. One that made her sick to her stomach and pale with nerves, but would be the best way to distract Paps while they skirted around him. Oh, she really didn't want to do this. Her soul flipped and fluttered as she took a few deep breaths and then pushed both Dahlia and Frisk into the snow bank beside them.</p><p>Papyrus emerged through the fog and stopped when he saw Linae, brow bone raising. "Lin. What are you doing just standing around here?"</p><p>"Oh, uh... I took Frisk back to Dahlia's and was heading home. I didn't know who was coming off the bridge..." While Linae might not be the best liar in the world, Papyrus wasn't exactly the best at catching lies either.</p><p>He nodded like it made perfect sense and scanned the area. "I thought I saw more shadows in the fog. Are you alone?"</p><p>"Yes. Just me. Completely alone." Papyrus hummed as he continued to look around, gaze falling on the snow bank Dahlia and Frisk were hiding in. Linae felt her soul jump. "So! Uh... Papyrus, can we talk for a moment?"</p><p>He glanced down at her nervous and fidgeting form. Carefully, Dahlia and Frisk began to sneak closer to the bridge, eyes trained on the two monsters. "You know I'm rather busy." He answered. "But, I do have a spare moment."</p><p>Oh God. "Great. So, I was just, you know, thinking the other day how great you are and how much I really enjoy spending time with you." Dahlia grinned as she heard her small friends words. Flattery gets you everywhere with Paps. She saw him puff up his chest with pride as she continued speaking. They had just gotten to the edge of the bank, two steps from the bridge when Dahlia made a hard stop and stared at her friend wide eyed. "So, I was wondering if... maybe we could spend more time together? As... maybe more than friends?"</p><p>Holy shit. She was doing it. Linae was telling Papyrus about her feelings just so they could get away. What bravery. What loyalty. What badassery! "More?" Papyrus asked. Skull beginning to blush red.</p><p>"I uh... I really like you, Papyrus." All four hands knotted together as she plucked up the rest of her courage. "And I know admitting things like that makes me more than stupid, especially in the open like this, but I... really, really needed to tell you." For more reasons than one.</p><p>Papyrus was quiet  moment before his sockets narrowed. "It is incredibly stupid to admit things like this in the open indeed." Her soul dropped at the words. Of course he could never like her the same way. A meek dwarf monster with the captain of the royal guard? even she could laugh at the image. A bony hand landed on Linae's shoulder, bringing her back into reality. "However, I would be lying if I said I didn't feel similarly."</p><p>Papyrus didn't face her, choosing instead to practically glare out over the snowy field, red a very prominent color across his cheek bones. Linae could feel her face lighting ablaze at his admission. He liked her... Papyrus liked her! Papyrus liked her?! Behind him she could see Dahlia and Frisk silently cheering for her. Linae threw her arms around him in excitement, giddiness raising as she felt him return the affection.</p><p>Dahlia was unbelievably happy for her and Papyrus. There was a time where she thought Linae's crush would stay just that, but Papyrus felt the same. Oh the wonders never cease. Dahlia gave them a salute and then ushered Frisk onto and over the bridge into Waterfall. A few monsters wandered around near the water so they quickly ducked under Sans sentry station. Where Dahlia found all of her missing plastic containers.</p><p>God damn it. </p><p>The few monsters near-by moved along and they were alone. They stayed hidden until Linae skipped over the bridge. Dahlia rushed up and grasped her in a tight hug, jumping and screaming together at the change of events. "Oh my God! That was amazing!"</p><p>"Is this real life? Frisk, pinch me." Linae held out her arm and yelped as they did as she asked.</p><p>"I didn't think you would go that far."</p><p>Linae looked undeniably pleased and folded her hands over her chest. "He likes me. I can't stop thinking that, it doesn't seem real."</p><p>She threw an arm over her shoulder and moved them forward. "I can see him liking you. I did not see him admitting it so easily."</p><p>Frisk watched the two, human and monster, so easily conversing and celebrating this occasion together. They were beginning to understand that monster kind was not inherently evil. Sans had been kind to them and obviously loved Dahlia with everything he had. Linae was the sweetest person he had met in a long time, human or monster. And they would never forget Toriel and Flowey, the two that helped them when they were lost and afraid. A whole new level of determination filled them as they walked on through this new area.</p><p>Something that Frisk was still amazed by, especially now since she was incredibly vulnerable, was Dahlia's desire to stay in the underground. They understood more and more watching her. She had loyal friends and someone to love here. What had she had on the surface? What kind of life led one to prefer their place trapped? They felt emotion tighten in their chest. If she was like them... they especially understood.</p><p>The atmosphere was calm, quiet. It was only broken by the distant sounds of the waterfalls and a music box.  Dahlia always kept a vigilant eye when crossing though waterfall. It had been over three years, but she refused to be caught like she once had, nearly raped by a gang of monsters hiding in the reeds. Sure, she had been alone then, but she knew better than to think some would be deterred by a dwarf monster and a kid.</p><p>Dahlia had a thought and groaned. "Crap, is Undyne home today?"</p><p>"I'm pretty sure she has a class today. Why?" Linae asked.</p><p>"What do you mean why? Undyne. Ex-royal guard captain. Fighting machine. Humans?"</p><p>Linae paled as she realized what she was getting at. "Oh." Yeah, oh! Dahlia was supposed to let Sans know when they made it to Undyne's, but it would put them in a hell of a position if she was home and saw her literal best friend had been lying to her for three years! They came up on the small gap and crossed before heading into the crossroad that lead to Undyne's and the ghost farm.</p><p>It was quiet as usual. No yells of triumph from an over eager fish monster at least. They made their way up the center road. The house was dark. Clear. Linae unlocked the door and ushered them inside quickly. It had taken them twice as long as normal to get this far since they kept to the reeds and ducked along rocky side paths. Dahlia quickly sent the safe and sound text to Sans and sat at the kitchen table. The torn fin sat in her hand and she sighed. </p><p>Linae sat across from her as Frisk inspected the piano. "Can it be fixed?"</p><p>"Yes? It's rubber. Torn rubber never quite works the same if it's repaired, but it would work well enough for today." She set it on the table and stretched, removing her sunglasses and scarf. "Got glue and a hair pin?"</p><p>Linae sprung up and ran to her room to get the supplies. Dahlia had made an extra pair a good while back. That pair was currently hiding Frisk's identity, which meant she needed to pull a miracle out of her ass with this or it would be a whole hell of a lot harder to get through Hotland. Frisk replaced Linae at the table and gazed around the room.</p><p>Dahlia watched them for a moment. "What's your story, exactly?" They caught her gaze and blinked owlishly. "What got you down here?"</p><p>Ah. That's what she wanted to know. Linae came back with the glue and a small bowl of hair pins, sitting across from Frisk. They watched Dahlia carefully spread the glue on the torn accessory. She was so concentrated, making a face every time the bandage on her nose would pull in a weird way. "Same as you? I fell."</p><p>Little shit, Dahlia muttered in her head. "Okay, what were you doing on the mountain?" She pressed.</p><p>Frisk suddenly found the table top to be very interesting. "Just... walking. I was thinking, mostly." They felt that emotion swirl in their chest. It was determination that drove them to find their way out, but at the same time... they honestly wondered if anyone had noticed they were gone. Was anyone even trying to find them? "Didn't realize how close to the top I was until I found the hole. I got close to look down and slipped."</p><p>Linae giggled into her hand. "And people say I'm a klutz."</p><p>"You are." Dahlia answered, shooting her a grin. "Like the time you were just standing there and somehow ended up face first on the ground?"</p><p>Frisk choked on their laugh. Linae's purple cheeks darkened. "Dahlly!"</p><p>It didn't take long for Dahlia to close up the tear and hold it together with the hair pin to dry. No response had come from Sans yet, and she was starting to get a little worried. But he had said that if he couldn't join them at Undyne's, he would join them at Alphys'.</p><p>The sound of the key in the door had all three jumping. Frisk dove behind the piano while Dahlia attempted to make a break for the hallway. The door opened before she could get around the corner though, catching Undyne's eye. "Hey! Dahlia!"</p><p>Shit! Fuck shit, God damn it! "Be right back Undyne!" She squeaked, quickly making it to the restroom and closing the door. Okay. Dahlia needed a plan. Undyne could be weirdly observant. If she was around her for too long with her new 'disguise' there was a high possibility of being found out. They needed to find a good reason to leave and way to smuggle the kid out as well. She reached into her pocket only to realize she had left her sunglasses and scarf on the table. The newly repaired fin as well! </p><p>Oh, if that didn't raise questions...</p><p>She could hear Undyne laugh at something in the other room. Well, learning today just how great of a distraction Linae can be. Dahlia knelt to check under the sink for anything she could use to cover up. A hiss broke from her as the bandage pulled and the cut stung for the first time since Sans had tended it. She needed more antiseptic cream... The first aid kit was down there as well as a few hair products and cleaning supplies. All things one might hope to find under a bathroom sink. </p><p>But that collection only made Dahlia groan. The only thing semi useful was the first aid kit. "Hey, who's the kid?" Oh shit, Frisk!</p><p>"That's! Uh... Dahlia's relative! From the ruins! She promised to watch them for a few days."</p><p>"I have got to meet that bitch's family. What are you hiding back there for?! I'm not that scary!" Undyne cackled. Lord have mercy on that poor child. Next, she went through the hamper, trying to find something of Linae's she could borrow. Nothing but socks... scandalous...</p><p>She had no choice... Dahlia cracked open the door, checked both sides of the hallway just in case, and slipped out. Undyne sat at the table just around the corner, back to her. Frisk seemed indifferent to the terrifying monster regaling them with fighting stories and other horrible things you should not discuss with children. Meanwhile, Linae seemed on the verge of passing out.</p><p>Carefully, she passed the arch and down the other side of the hall to her old room, now Linae's. The moment she entered the room, she dashed to the vanity and pulled open the drawer. Fucking Christ, sunglasses! There is a God! She slipped them on and looked for something to cover her mouth. Nothing in the vanity, nothing in the trash pile she calls a closet, nothing in the mess on her floor. Fuck, Linae, clean your room.</p><p>On the bed was a silky head scarf Linae sometimes wore over her hair to bed. It would have to do. Now fully covered, Dahlia made her way to the living room and sat by Linae who slipped her the fin under the table. She pretended to fluff her hair as she carefully slipped it over her ear. "What's with the getup?" Undyne asked. </p><p>"Ah. Right. Well, there was a small incident in the forest with Ice-wolf..." </p><p>"I fucking hate that guy."</p><p>"Well he's dead, thank Papyrus for that one."</p><p>"So either of you know why Papyrus has his head in the clouds today? He nearly ran into a mailbox earlier.</p><p>Dahlia and Frisk snorted while Linae turned a darker shade of purple. "Yeah, Linae. Why does Paps have his head in the clouds?" She teased.</p><p>Undyne squinted in Dahlia's direction. Oh no. Her shape nailed, webbed hand reached out to her and Dahlia backed away as much as she could while remaining seated. "You're mask... Is that a bandage?"</p><p>Diversion thwarted, Dahlia and Linae explained the situation and goings on of the morning. Her eye twitched as Linae explained the breaking of the mask and the cut. At the end of the tale Undyne yelled in pure frustration. "Why am I never around when the cool stuff happens?! I would have annihilated him and his bitch friends before they could even look at Dahlia!"</p><p>"Awww. Thank you, Undyne. That is so sweet!" Dahlia cooed, both sarcastic and sincere. It was about as close to worried as she would get. "Speaking of that. We were heading to Hotland so I could get supplies for a new mask. Right guys?"</p><p>Both Linae and Frisk nodded heartily. Undyne raised a brow at their attempt of a hasty retreat, but shrugged and stood to make some tea. Frisk's eye caught on a large sword displayed on the wall. It shimmered like someone took the time to polish it everyday and fascinated them to no end. Undyne regularly tossed her shoes at the shoe rack beneath it rather than placing them there like a civilized person, but usually got pretty close.</p><p>However... In her attempt not to hit the kid, she tossed a little too high and too far to the left. The hit to the wall was just enough to shake the sword from it's display, swinging down and nearly hitting Frisk. Dahlia pulled them away harshly at the last moment. Their sunglasses and one of the fins flew off as they crashed to the floor with Dahlia.</p><p>"Fuck! You okay?!" Undyne ran over to check on them at the same moment a concerned Sans walked through the door. Shit. It was still and quiet as Frisk sat up and looked around, obviously human eyes meeting Undyne's. "Holy shit!" She yelled, excitement clear. "It's a human!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans dashed in front of Dahlia, magic flaring as he held out his hand with an attack ready. Linae joined him, expression terrified but bolts of black electricity jumping between her fingers. The atmosphere was tense. Both Dahlia and Frisk remained on the ground and held their breath in anticipation for the fight. A low growl hummed around them. </p><p>"What the hell is this?" Undyne demanded.</p><p>There was a moment Linae believed she might pass out from her terror. Being a small and untrained monster facing off against the ex royal guard captain was most likely the dumbest and yet bravest thing she had ever done. But Linae was not about to let either Dahlia or Frisk get hurt. Not by Undyne. Not by anyone. She gulped. "Just... just turn around Undyne. Pretend you didn't see anything. Please."</p><p>Undyne actually leaned back from the shock of her standing up to her. And for a human! "Pretend I didn't see a human?" She brought her hand across her chest and summoned a spear. "Fuck off."</p><p>Sans groaned as it became obvious they weren't getting out of this without a fight. "I don't want to fight you, Undyne. But I fucking will."</p><p>She roared with laughter. "Like you scare me?!"</p><p>"For the love of-" Dahlia muttered as she stood, keeping herself between Frisk and overwhelming charge of magic. She met Undyne's eye through the tinted glass of the sunglasses and stood straighter. "Undyne. Put the spear down."</p><p>Anger welled in the fish monsters soul. What the hell was Dahlia doing?! Normally she would never go against her friend and take a few calming breaths, but this was an actual factual human that she was protecting and pulling others in with her?! If the king found out, they could all be tortured! Their families could be arrested under suspicion of aiding and abetting! Alphys' face flashed through her mind. She was in enough trouble with the king right now.</p><p>Her top lip pulled back over her sharp teeth in a snarl. "Or what?"</p><p>Dahlia pulled the sunglasses and borrowed hair wrap from her face and met her eye once more. "Put the spear down. Now."</p><p>Oh, Undyne put the spear down. Her eyes grew wide and her breath caught in her throat. Dahlia remained standing tall and proud before her as a human. A human! This woman had lived with her for over a year and was claimed by her! Every interaction they had in the last three years began to play in Undyne's mind. How had she not noticed? To be fair, she supposed the disguise was actually kind of brilliant. Fake scales and fins and all.</p><p>But Dahlia had been so ignorant in the beginning. She honestly thought she was just this sheltered woman from the ruins... Undyne dropped heavily on the kitchen chair behind her, never once breaking her gaze with Dahlia. Sans and Linae both breathed a deep sigh of relief but stayed as ready and vigilant as they could. Frisk was glued to Dahlia's side the entire time.</p><p>Undyne only then noticed the quake in Dahlia's legs. She was terrified. Despite them being friends for so long she found a kind of sick glee in that fact. But at the same time... this was still Dahlia. She sighed and dropped her head in her hands. "Fu~ck!" She growled.</p><p>"Undyne, listen to me." Dahlia said, knees shaking as she crouched down before Undyne. "I need to get this kid back to the surface. Does Alphys know how to do that?"</p><p>"What?" She asked, her head popping up slightly. "You're trying to- are you ignorant or just plain stupid?" Undyne growled. "Even if Alphys tells you how to do it, you'll never get past King fucknut."</p><p>Well, that was the one hole in their plan. Bu~t... "What if you helped us?"</p><p>The fish monster paled to a greyish blue none of them had ever seen. A memory played in her mind. One filled with an excruciating pain and screams she couldn't believe were her own. One filled with a sharp manic grin. "No." She whimpered.</p><p>Dahlia knelt before her friend and placed a hand to her shoulder. "Undyne, listen. You are the strongest monster I know. You can fight, you can sneak, you have always helped us whether we were going through a rough time or if we needed you to give someone else a rough time. I know... I lied to you. I put you in the worst position I could in order to save myself." Undyne looked away from her earnest gaze, staring at a point between the window and sword rack. "You saved me more than once down here. You gave me a home and someone to turn to when I was upset. We have some of the best memories and the worst. And we have always gotten through by being what is even considered the best of friends on the surface. So you know that means something down here. Please Undyne. I honestly believe that with you helping us, we can get Frisk back to the surface. Please."</p><p>Undyne was honestly touched. Despite the shock of the reveal, she couldn't see Dahlia as anything but her friend. The friend that sat with her when she and Alphys were having trouble. The friend that spent a week helping her fix her house after a group of kill-or-be-killers wrecked it. The friend... who unknowingly saved her from herself when they met.  She sighed and pulled her hair free of its ponytail to run her fingers through the red strands. "Look, you... you're still my friend Dahlia. I'd do anything for you. But I won't do that."</p><p>"But why? You used to be King Asgore's captain. You know how he works, the layout of the castle. We need you."</p><p>"No. I can't go against Asgore again."</p><p>"Undyne, please."</p><p>"NO!" The force of her yell had Dahlia falling back, creating a small distance between them. Undyne glared down at her and stood. The atmosphere grew more tense by the second as everyone watched her stalk to the kitchen and forcefully throw open cabinets to gather what she needed for a cup of tea. Once the kettle was on the stove, Undyne began to feel that old pain, old pressure in her soul.</p><p>She hadn't meant to defy Asgore. All she had wanted was for him to give Alphys a break. The mystery experiment... the one that he had charged her with. The one that spiraled her Alphys into such a severe depression she almost lost her. Heat built behind her eye as she remembered finding her on the floor, staring out at nothing, mumbling, pleading for death. Because whatever Asgore had her doing made her feel like she deserved it.</p><p>Undyne wasn't the best at holding back, everyone knew that. She was brass and loud and excitable. Asgore hadn't taken lightly to her asking him to leave Alphys alone. Or maybe it was the insistence after he told her to stop. She remembered his heavy paw like hand holding her against the wall. The look in his dark eyes. The way time slowed as his other hand reached for her eye.</p><p>The kettle whistled and broke Undyne from her downward spiral. She sighed as she took it off the heat and continued to prepare the tea. "Once you're past the hall of judgment... take a hard left. It's more round about but has fewer guards going in and out. I can't help you anymore than that. Now get out."</p><p>The sureness of her voice told the small group there was no arguing. Linae, Sans, and Frisk all started to head for the door, however Dahlia remained in her place. Green eyes never left Undyne's back even as she stood. The sag of her shoulders spoke to Dahlia in more ways than one. It was the sight of a woman defeated. For three years Undyne had been the definition of strong and steady to her. </p><p>What were they getting into?</p><p>"Thank you, Undyne." Dahlia said softly. "You have been the greatest friend I could ask for."</p><p>Undyne did not move, did not even make it known that she had heard her. But Dahlia knew. She turned and left the house with the others. Sans couldn't teleport all of them and that many jumps would be too draining on his magic. So they walked the rest of the way to Hotland in a heavy silence. Frisk took Dahlia's hand without a word and held it the entire time. Sans held her other and Linae linked her arm with his. </p><p>Solidarity.</p><p>They did not pass anyone on their way to Hotland. The last half of Waterfall was oddly quiet and empty. Several times on their journey, Frisk would imitate an odd statue or make a joke as they passed some landmark. Sans shot them a grateful look every time Dahlia and Linae giggled in response. The black cloud that had built from the confrontation with Undyne was slowly ebbing from the child's antics.</p><p>The stark, dry heat replaced the humid climate as they finally crossed into Hotland. Alphys' lab was right at the front but a small group of monsters lingered around a water cooler before. Hmmm... Even if the two humans of the group were still disguised, Sans doubted they would have let them past without a problem. Already two of them were arguing and snarling at each other while the other two encouraged them.</p><p>Honestly, if he had to guess, it was only a matter of time before they started going at it. Frisk watched as the monsters grew more and more enraged. There had been an unseemly amount of fighting since they fell into the underground and they were beginning to question why the monsters felt the need to throw punches so often. Couldn't they stop and try to talk? Linae was nice, after all. And while Sans could be intimidating, they saw how much he loved Dahlia.</p><p>No one capable of love is truly evil.</p><p>Even Undyne had been willing to let them just walk out. She cared about her friends and felt betrayed. But she didn't hate them. There was hope. And Frisk was filled with such determination to get them past the fighting monsters unseen that they reached into their pocket and threw the broken sunglasses at one of the monsters. It bounced from their head at such an angle it would seem like the monster standing near them had thrown it. Chaos ensued and Sans ushered them past as fast as possible.</p><p>"Hehehe, nice going kid." He slapped them a low five and ruffled their hair before they continued on to the lab. Dahlia couldn't help but smile at the scene. Sans was oddly good with Frisk and it warmed her heart to see them interact so purely.  Linae held Dahlia's hand as they stepped up to the dirty and dented door to Alphys' lab. It was hard to imagine that they had been there just that morning...</p><p>Dahlia pressed the button beside the door and waited a moment. When no answer came, she did it again, growing slightly worried. Finally, Dahlia simply put in her code on the keypad to let them all inside. The lab was dark and lacked the usual hum of the machines as they entered. Was Alphys out? Unlikely, considering the altercation in the forest. Alphys didn't handle situations like that very well and usually huddled deep into her lab for days after, watching old dvd's of anime on repeat and eating bowls of noodles.</p><p>"Alphys?" Linae called into the dark. It echoed earily as they continued through. Frisk found a light switch and flicked it on. Everything seemed more than normal, if not messier than usual. "I'm going to call her." She pulled out her phone and dialed while Dahlia and Sans took a look around.</p><p>Dahlia knew Alphys had a small collection of cosplay masks and would honestly kill for two of them at that moment. She opened every drawer and cabinet  in search of them. Sans leaned back against a wall and shoved his hands in his pockets. Man this was getting hectic. He needed a nap, but that could wait until the kid was out and they were all safe and sound at home. He wanted to take Dahlia and head home right then, but she was so determined to get the kid home. And he knew her kind heart would only worry unless she saw for herself the kid was free.</p><p>His sweet fiancee crowed in victory as she pulled two paper-mache masks from a plastic bin by the desk. One was white and orange with two small points on top, like a cat or fox. Though the way the orange was painted around the eyes, he guess it was supposed to be a fox. The other was grey and very plain besides two black lines running down from each eye. "Frisk, come here!"</p><p>They wandered over and Dahlia wasted no time in tying the mask to their face. Frisk struck a pose and the women clapped and cheered for their adorableness before Dahlia quickly fastened the other mask to her own face. She was still wearing her fins and looked no different from before the afternoon's fun. "Okay, what did Al say?"</p><p>"King Asgore called her to the castle." Linae answered hesitantly. "But she said if we go to New Home, she'll meet us as soon as her meeting is over!"</p><p>Something icy cold snaked across Sans' soul and he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because they still weren't any closer to getting the answers they wanted, or maybe because they're going to New Home was growing closer. He was still terrified of Asgore figuring out that Dahlia was a human. After all, way to many people for his liking had found that out already. It was only her uncanny ability to breed unwavering loyalty that had saved her and the kid today.</p><p>A hand on his shoulder made him jump slightly, sweat breaking out across his skull. It was just Dahlia though, head tilted in question. "Sansy?"</p><p>He shook his head. "Nothin' Dahl. We should get going."</p><p>They left through the back and headed straight for town. Hotland had always been the mecca of the underground. It was where the core was after all, the thing that provided energy and security to the whole of the underground. So it made sense that the base of most entertainment and luxury was near-by. It was also the largest and most heavily populated area of the underground. So thank God Dahl found those masks.</p><p>Shortly after leaving Al's place, they found themselves in a hell of a crowd of shoppers and people trying to get to work. Lots of cafe's scattered the area and left a pleasant scent in the air as they walked through. While Hotland could easily be described as the most pleasant part of the underground, it was also the place you had to be the most careful. Pick-pockets and scammers were aplenty here, as well as gang members who lured people away from the crowd to jump them.</p><p>Sans hated it.</p><p>But if he played his cards right, maybe on the way back he would have enough magic to teleport himself, Dahlia, and Linae just through the thick of it. He would have more stored magic if a certain tiny monster hadn't interrupted them earlier... Sans was still a little salty about that... As they were passing through, a voice called out to them. One Sans was not at all happy to hear.</p><p>"Oh my. Is that dear Dahlia Lang I see?" The robotic voice called. All four of them turned to see Mettaton sitting at a table just outside a cafe, Muffett grinning wickedly next to him. </p><p>"Don't be shy, dearie. We won't bite."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Darling, what in the name of Asgore is on your face?!" Mettaton wailed. Oh Lord. These two were the last people Dahlia wanted to see. They were both the most vain and ridiculous people she had ever met. And she used to be a prostitute! Vain and ridiculous was the name of the game! But, Muffett was actually one of the store's suppliers and if it hadn't been for Mettaton doing an expose on some of the fashions they had available a few years back, they wouldn't be nearly as popular as they were.</p><p>So it was in her best interest to be polite. "Mettaton! Muffett! It's been too long!" </p><p>Sans and Linae groaned and gagged at the disgusting display of false nicety. But it was a normal occurrence when either of them was around. Sure, Dahlia was a naturally kind individual, but even she disliked these two literal monsters. Mettaton was a well known idol underground. Generally loved by all. And feared. He was notorious for abusing anyone who caused even the slighted inconvenience. Not only that but he made the most outlandish demands of everyone.</p><p>Muffett was just plain scary. Powerful as hell with her business. And she liked to flaunt that power every chance she got. Sans swears she got a hard on crushing people beneath those thigh high stiletto boots. But there was also no doubt that Muffett had a weird magnetism. People wanted to be around her, do things for her. Even if half of those people mysteriously went missing...</p><p>"Sweetie, I'm just taking a page from you and going for a change. Is that bad?" Dahlia preened, fluffing her hair and cocking her hip out.</p><p>Dahlia was talking about Mettaton's most recent upgrade. The once standard robot entertainer had added spiked shoulder pads to his fashion and chiseled a more prominent V shape to his pelvic area. He had gone from leggy hottie to cruel beauty. Not her words. Her big boned skele-pie was all Dahlia needed.</p><p>Muffett rolled her eyes before taking a sip of her drink. Mettaton, of course, took the praise at face value and puffed up. "Of course not, darling! Why I would hope everyone would be inspired to be half as glorious as myself. They never could, but it would certainly be entertaining to watch them try."</p><p>"And laugh as they fail?" She leveled her hand under her chin in a cheeky way.</p><p>"With a glass of chardonnay in hand in an overly bubbled bath. I would add while you stroke your robot dick, but I doubt you would ever stoop as low as to do that yourself." Muffett sneered.</p><p>Mettaton narrowed all five bright yellow eyes at the slender spider woman. "I never have to with how many people line up for it. Unlike some people..." He muttered the last bit. </p><p>The sound of muffled laughter made Dahlia twitch. Assholes. Before Muffett could retaliate, she stepped in. "Oh, I almost forgot to mention! The new line will be out at the store in a few days. You should both come by. I know Elon would appreciate the most Fabulous monsters in the underground coming by."</p><p>Flattery got you everywhere with these two. Praise Muffett's work, worship Mettaton in general, and their moods improved almost instantly. That usually included murderous tendencies. For how much these two actually couldn't stand each other, Dahlia had found they spent a remarkable amount of time together outside of work. Like friends would do. But calling them friends was more or less likely to get someone killed.</p><p>"I would be delighted to stop by the shop! Oh it's so niche, I love it."</p><p>"Might as well see how my work is being received." Muffett replied with a shrug. At this point, Dahlia believed all was well and prepared to excuse herself to rejoin her friends. But Muffett's eyes widened and a shine lit them in a way she had never seen. "Dearie, what is that on your hand?"</p><p>Her hand? The ring? Dahlia held up her left hand and delighted in the way both of the powerful monsters cooed and marveled at her new ring. "Sansy asked me to marry him!" She said with a giggle.</p><p>Sans, standing not far from the group felt a bolt of pride at just how excited and willing she was to announce their engagement to others. Over the years, his self-esteem had gotten better. Dahlia's consistent praise and how quick she was to claim him to others had helped tremendously. But there were times he felt uncertain still. And here she was, alleviating his fears without even knowing they were there. Simply loving him in her way.</p><p>"Oh darling! We have to get together and discuss your wedding plans!" Mettaton gushed.</p><p>"Your wedding gown will be a spider queen exclusive, I will accept nothing less." Muffett proclaimed.</p><p>Dahlia giggled at their excitement and glanced back at her friends. More specifically at Sans. He grinned gently at her, slight red dusting his skull. She turned back to the other two. "Thank you. I will most definitely get with both of you. But I have to get going."</p><p>"Oh course, dearie. Don't wait too long to call." </p><p>Sans was quick to hold her hand as she rejoined them. Frisk skipped along beside them with Linae grinning at their antics. "I can't believe you can just have conversations with THE Mettaton and Muffett. How do you manage these things?" Linae pouted.</p><p>"Because of work?" Dahlia answered.</p><p>"You sure you aren't magic?" Oh, she was magic alright. Sans quipped in his mind as it went to... more adult lines of thinking.</p><p>Frisk looked back. "Can humans do magic?"</p><p>... Actually... that was a good question. According to the old story it was a group of mages that erected the barrier in the first place. But magic, real magic wasn't something that humans seemed to be able to do anymore. It had been reduced to tricks and slight of hand. But if humans had once been able to do very real magic like monsters could, who was to say they couldn't learn once more?</p><p>Dahlia tilted her head back and forth a few times in a contemplative manner. "Hmmm... I'm not sure. Bu~t. Okay, if you could have any super power in the world, what would it be?" She asked. Sans and Linae chuckled listening to them. "Oh, quiet you two. not all of us can shoot lightening or manipulate gravity and time and space."</p><p>"Hey, whoa." Sans held his hands up. "I can't manipulate gravity."</p><p>"The thing you do with the soul... the uh... oh you used it not that long ago..."</p><p>He rose a brow. "Blue magic? That only affects a living soul, Dahl."</p><p>"Still cool." She muttered.</p><p>Frisk bounced on their feet and threw their arms out wide. "Telekinesis would be so cool! I wouldn't have to get up from the couch when I need a drink!"</p><p>Sans sockets widened with his grin. "Hehe, I knew there was a reason I liked you."</p><p>"Ugh. What do you call a pile of lazy bones?" Linae asked as they turned a corner. The MTT resort was in sight. The elevator to the capital was in the lobby and would take them almost directly where they needed to go to meet Alphys.</p><p>Dahlia snickered. "What?"</p><p>"Well I would have said Sans, but Frisk just proved me so~ wrong." Oh Dahlia wished see could take the mask off the show her friend the large and appreciative grin she was sporting. Both Frisk and Sans gave hearty chuckles to the joke.</p><p>"What power would you want?" Frisk asked in return as they reached the door of the resort.</p><p>She hummed for a moment in thought as they entered the shabbily sheik lobby. The fountain in the lobby was always set a little too high and the water landed on the rug instead of the basin. While the resort was the nicest place in the underground to go, it was a far cry from what Dahlia would call a top resort on the surface.</p><p>The wallpaper was faded and had torn in a few places around the corners. Now she did admire the real hardwood floor and would admire it even more had it been cared for over the years. It was scratched and scuffed and needed a coat of stain. While it looked like decorating had been attempted, it just didn't mesh with the rest of the resort. The decorations that had been put up were large, outlandish, and a true sentiment to the person who choose them.</p><p>Actually, Dahlia and Sans had stayed there not that long ago for their three year anniversary. Just a night to relax together, have a nice meal, spend some quality time together. Needless to say, they didn't exactly sleep that night. It was a fond memory for them both. A small group of monsters stood by the elevator to await it's arrival as well. "My power... I'm not sure, actually."</p><p>They didn't have to wait long and everyone was able to squeeze into the large elevator. Dahlia kept a hand on Frisk the entire time, eyeing those riding up with them. She would be damned if something happened to them so close to the end. But the majority of those with them seemed like regular workers, tired after a long day and dreaming of their beds. A sigh left her lips once the elevator finally stopped and opened again to the bleak grey of New Home.</p><p>Dahlia had never cared for New Home. It was a refined place in the shadow of the castle that always seemed just a dreary grey color. The occupants of the district didn't seem much better. If they were full of themselves for living in the capitol, then they were lifeless, expressionless, nothings. Husks of the monsters they once were or could be. "Okay, where are we meeting Al?" Sans asked, obviously uncomfortable.</p><p>"Right here."</p><p>"FUCK!" Sans jumped a few feet in the air at least as Alphys silently appeared beside him.</p><p>Frisk and Linae completely lost their shit and even Dahlia was having trouble hiding her laughter. Alphys wrung her hands together over and over as a slight twitch thumped the end of her tail against the ground every so often. She looked rough honestly. It was common knowledge among the group that any time King Asgore called her in to 'hear her progress' it was really just a reaming and threatening session. Very rarely was he happy with what she had to say about her work.</p><p>Dahlia placed a tender hand on her hunched shoulder. "Was it bad?"</p><p>She looked away, gnawing on her nail. "Not... not particularly." But hearing the excessive nervous stutter in her words told a different story. Oh, Asgore must be in a bad mood...</p><p>"Aww. How does binging Madoka Magicka with cinnamon swirls sound?" Linae hugged the reptiles arm to her chest and grinned. If there was ever a way to cheer Alphys up, it was anime and sweets.</p><p>Alphys relaxed marginally and gave a half smile. "That does sound nice. But, first, what did you need to ask me about?"</p><p>Right, priorities. Sans noticed a secluded alleyway across the road and nodded for them to head that way. It wouldn't do well for anyone to over hear this, what was sure to be, odd conversation. Linae and Sans stood at the entrance of the alleyway as a sort of look out while Dahlia, Frisk, and Alphys faced each other further in. "Alright. Al, do you know how to cross the barrier?"</p><p>Did her eyes widen? Neither could tell beyond the fog of her glasses, but one thing was for sure. Alphys grew so unbelievably still. Frozen in shock. Beads of sweat began to run down her forehead and the yellow of her face was suddenly so pale. "The... the barrier?" Dahlia nodded solemnly. It was so still, so quiet. Behind her, Sans felt sweat dripping down his skull while he kept an eye out for any unwanted visitors.</p><p>Slowly, Alphys reached up and pulled her glasses off. There was... a deep sadness in her eyes that Dahlia hadn't seen in all their years together. A fear, a worry. "I wondered when you would want to return to the surface." Her words made all four of them stand ramrod straight in shock.</p><p>"H-how?" Dahlia stuttered.</p><p>She scoffed. "You lived with my girlfriend. Do you honestly believe I never looked into you?" This was when the pacing began as Alphys gnawed at her nails. "I didn't trust your story of being some drifter from the ruins for a minute. So, one night I snuck into your room to check out your identifications, your messages, everything. Only to see a human sprawled out asleep instead of a horrifically scarred fish monster."</p><p>Holy fucking shit. Alphys knew. She had known almost the whole time they had known each other and never once said anything. Dahlia reached out and ended her pacing with a hand to her shoulder. "Why? Why didn't you tell anyone?"</p><p>Once again, she grew quiet and looked down with that sadness. "Undyne..." Alphys sighed and sat with her back against the nearby dumpster. "You probably didn't know... but she had been cast from the guard not long before you showed up. It was awful. It took so long for her eye socket to heal, but even then she was so... different." Dahlia and Frisk set on either side of her, Dahlia taking one of her hands in hers. "She was withdrawn, temper short. Just not the woman I knew. I really worried about her mental state..."</p><p>Linae looked over her shoulder at the small group as deep ache settled in her chest. She knew the state she was talking about all too well. "And then she met you." Dahlia startled slightly at the admission. "She had... a light in her eye the day she met you. Like saving that kid with you brought back meaning. Maybe it was the honest kindness you showed her, I don't know. But human souls have the ability to influence those around them." She looked up, that sadness slowly ebbing away into a gratefulness that choked Dahlia with unknown emotion. "You brought her out of that horrible depression. I will always be grateful to you for that. When I learned you were human... I decided to pay you back. Keep your secret."</p><p>"But earlier when you wanted to collect the human hunting data-"</p><p>"-You were never in danger of me sharing the data. My intention was to gather the scattered data and call it a failure when the King asked."</p><p>Well, they had done a lot of unnecessary worrying and work...</p><p>Alphys sighed and replaced her glasses. "You still give life to Undyne... and me as well. Secretly studying your soul these few years has been amazing for my research. Not to mention... I honestly consider you a friend... The thought of you leaving us makes my soul ache."</p><p>Dahlia tightened her hold on Alphys' hand and pressed it to her chest. "Al, I'm not asking about the barrier so I can leave." Her other hand reached back and untied the mask, revealing her earnest expression. "I need to get Frisk out. They don't belong down here. I do." A smile flashed, the heaviness dissipating entirely. "You never have to worry about losing me. I promise."</p><p>It was only then that Alphys noticed the blue ring on her hand. Of course she belonged down here. Of course she would stay with them. Her soul might be human but it resonates with monsters on a level unseen since before the war. She had already labeled her soul 'kindness'. It had a calming ability, made one trust her her faster, feel happy from the slightest interaction. Something this place desperately needed.</p><p>Alphys' gaze slid down to the child at Dahlia's side. Frisk. She hadn't asked much about them earlier that day due to her panic over the data signal. Another human in the underground... It was worrying to her in many ways. King Asgore had been collecting human souls for a long time and had five stored away. With both Dahlia and and Frisk here... he had enough human souls to become a God. To break the barrier and release everyone onto the surface.</p><p>Seeing the surface was a dream of hers, but she refused to allow that tyrant the title of God. With that much power, there was telling what he might do. She sighed. "Alright, listen. It is possible to simply cross the barrier. Humans have much more powerful souls than monsters do."</p><p>A smile crossed Dahlia's face. "So they just have to walk through it?"</p><p>"N..." She sighed. "No. A single human soul isn't powerful enough to cross. For Frisk to cross the barrier... They would also need a monsters soul."</p><p>Oh fuck. Dahlia and Frisk froze. They couldn't get a monster soul without killing someone! There was no way they were going to do that! Frisk felt their heart drop at the news. The monsters were people just like humans on the surface were. Just like up there, there were those who were angry and turned to violence, but there were even more who just wanted to be happy and keep those they cared about safe.</p><p>No. They could figure a way around this. They were determined. Their gaze rose to Dahlia and noticed the slightly discouraged expression she wore. Her green eyes flashed down at them at the feeling of their hand on her sleeve. "We'll figure it out."</p><p>Dahlia gave them a smile in return. "Yeah. Yeah, we will. We'll get you home kid. I promise."</p><p>Alphys decided to join the small group as they continued their trek to the castle. For brainstorming purposes. If they weren't going to use a monster soul in conjunction with theirs then they were going to have to experiment. Which was probably the most exciting thing she could think about! Asgore rarely let her test theories out on the barrier since they usually required the use of one of the human souls. On the inside, Alphys was dancing and screaming like someone who didn't have a debilitating anxiety disorder.</p><p>The trip to the castle was short and getting in wasn't a problem since Alphys and Sans were there. They reached the hall of judgement after many long and dreary hallways. It was a large room with dirty stained glass windows that gave the area an ominous glow. Sans felt his soul shake. Any other time... he would be judging the two humans in his party. He would be attacking them, letting his magic tear them apart for no other reason than to spare them the torture of going against King Asgore.</p><p>He would never again be able to spare those unlucky few that feeling. Sans would never be able to harm an innocent human ever again. As they left the long and intimidating room, Dahlia thought back on the advice Undyne had given them. 'Once you leave the hall of judgement...' Go left? Hard left. It was a much more narrow passage but was completely barren. Like it was a forgotten hallway.</p><p>It was so quiet. Not even their footfalls could be heard as they traveled down the bleak passage. There was an odd feeling of hopelessness in that area. Like coming to the brink of hope and watching as it crumbled into dust. That heavy oppression settled in the souls of the three monsters of the group. Why were they doing this? No one could defeat Asgore. And even if they somehow avoided him, how were they going to get Frisk through without dusting one of them?</p><p>Flashes of red and green brightened their vision. Slowly at first, but then painted the grey until there was only bright hopeful color. It grew with Frisks determination and Dahlia's hope. Ribbons of light that trailed behind them as they moved ahead, hand in hand, dusting across the affected monsters. All three smiled and moved forward with new hope and determination.</p><p>The throne room was before them, no guards in sight. Alphys motioned for them to wait as she headed to the archway and peeked inside. "Sir, I just had an amazing break through!" The group heard her call as she disappeared inside. This time, Linae slid along the wall and craned her neck around to see inside. Alphys was animatedly speaking to the imposing figure of the king, his back to the door. A wave of the hand didn't seem out of place in her explanation. But it told Linae they needed to hurry.</p><p>She turned back and motioned for the others to follow. Quickly, the small group snuck into the throne room. It was just as depressing as the rest of New Home. Dreary grey, dusty, cracked, with wilting golden brown flowers carpeting the ground. Dahlia and Frisk both felt a little sick seeing the giant of a monster currently being distracted by the eccentric reptile. But it was nothing compared to the nerves Sans felt in his soul. This was the moment he feared more than anything. </p><p>Dahlia and Asgore in the same room. So much could go wrong. Someone could kick something and he could turn around, kill then in half a second. He could simply notice them and hold Dahlia and Frisk hostage, torture them for days or weeks until he got bored and killed them for their souls. Dahlia and Frisk moved ahead carefully, Linae following close behind. Only he was hesitating.</p><p>Slowly, Sans started to creep across the flowered floor. Alphys shifted her position the farther into the room they went to avoid his gaze falling to them. The archway to the inner hall was just a few steps away... Dahlia slipped around the corner with Frisk, Linae quickly following them. A tremendous amount of relief flooded his soul and soon he was slipping around the corner with them.</p><p>The room leading to the barrier was just ahead. It was... indescribable. Dahlia froze just a few steps in the brightly shinning room. The barrier was an iridescent wall of pulsating light, so beautiful on it's own. Magic. Pure magic. She was used to feeling, the slight tingle on her skin, the pulse in her soul. But there was something different about this magic. It was like static and a gentle spring breeze.</p><p>Frisk pulled on her sleeve, breaking her from her thoughts. Right. They had to get started. "Alright. Test number one. Linae, hold Frisks hand." She as told and smiled at the child.</p><p>"Ready to go home?"</p><p>Frisk removed their mask and smiled back, nodding as they approached the barrier. Linae began to pour her magic into Frisk as they reached out to the barrier...</p><p>Everyone whipped around at the sound of Dahlia's scream. Sans felt his soul drop to his feet, shatter. Asgore held his fiancée off the ground, struggling and kicking in his massive paw. His dark eyes narrowed down at the small group. "Did you honestly believe you could get past me? Foolish humans." Asgore ripped the mask from her face and held her up. "The stars have finally blessed us. The last two human souls. Honestly, I respect how far you made it. I'll make this quick for you."</p><p>White hot sharp pain ripped through Dahlia's body. Like thousands of tiny needles slicing into her, imbedding themselves into her lungs and under her skin. Screams ripped from her throat but she couldn't hear them. Only a high pitched ring as a green glow lit up the kings face, twisted with sick glee and madness. The green lit up the room and then there was only darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"N-no." Sans couldn't believe his eyes. Asgore chuckled darkly as the green glow of the soul in his hand painted the room and the woman in his other fell limp. His woman. His Dahlia. She fell from his hand to a heap on the ground, a sickening thud ringing around them. Linae cried out at the sight, her hands flying up to cover her mouth as tears streamed down her face.</p><p>The king turned back to the group. His eyes fell to Frisk, hot and narrow. "Now, for the seventh." He grunted and stumbled back as a bright red blast of energy cut into his shoulder. Dust flowed freely from the charred wound and everyone turned to the source of the attack. Sans stood with his hand out stretched, right socket dark and red magic leaking from the left, tears tracing twin rivers down his face. Behind him was a magically charged skull that resembled that of a great horned dragon.</p><p>The feeling of static in the air grew as magic began to build in the dragons mighty maw. "You take away everything good down here." He choked on the word good. Everyone stood still, holding their breath as the short skeleton stared down the intimidating goat king.</p><p>The king nashed his teeth together as he reached up to grip his injury. "Good? This... human was something good? They're only good like this." His foot nudged her body on the ground. "Dead. Soul in my hand to save us from this wretched prison. That they put us in."</p><p>Asgore jumped back as a blast aimed for his foot shot out. The same foot that had touched Dahlia. "You ain't got the slightest clue what she was!" Sans began to charge up for another blast. "For once, this fucking place had someone who gave a shit about those around her! We had someone who could talk reason, who saw the good in us and gave us hope. And you..." The hum of the blast rang like a song. "You took her away. You took her away!" The blast was wider, longer than the previous ones.</p><p>The blast shook the walls and sent dust across Linae and Frisk as they huddled near the barrier. Frisk gazed into the cloud of dust and debris, trying to find Sans. Had he done it? Were they safe? Dahlia's soul was still whole, maybe there was enough time to save her. As the dust began to settle they were relieved to find Sans still standing, hand outstretched like before, but now holding Dahlia's limp body. The green glow of her soul penetrated the fog, like a beacon of hope in the darkness.</p><p>But that hope was quickly dashed as they found the soul still caged within Asgore's sharp claws. He was standing on the defensive with a large glowing red trident in hand, maw twisted in a disturbing snarl. There was a dash of madness in his eyes. And Frisk felt a shiver run down their spine at it's sight. It was getting harder to stay determined...</p><p>But seeing Dahlia tucked against Sans body... they knew they needed to do everything they could to get through this battle. Linae shook and shivered, eyes glued to the fight as both monsters began to fight in earnest. Sans would seemingly disappear and reappear in the room, expertly avoiding each swipe of the trident and projectile of burning magic. It was terrifying. She had never been able to handle violence very well.</p><p>Sans magic was depleting fast. While his attacks were strong, he could never fight for very long. His low HP always made him so tired. But he couldn't give up. He couldn't stop his attack on this son of a bitch that constantly tried to keep them down and beaten. Never would he stop trying to save his Dahlia.</p><p>Asgore was able to get an upper hand on Sans, and while he didn't land a hit he did manage to send him sliding across the floor to Linae and Frisk. Both called out to him in concern and reached out. He grunted as Frisk helped him to sit up and Linae coaxed Dahlia from his arms. The looming shadow of the king plunged them into darkness, forcing the group to looked up with anxiety and fear gripping their trembling souls.</p><p>His deep eyes gazed over them and a false flash of disappointment met Sans' glare. "Pity. I never thought I'd end up having to lecture you of all people on bad judgment." Asgore raised his trident, a sneer pulling across his dark muzzle. All three flinched and closed their eyes, ready for that final moment.</p><p>But it never came.</p><p>Asgore roared in pain and dropped to the ground before them. A black wisp of smoke rose from his back, his grand cloak charred and falling to ash. Their gazes flew to the doorway of the room, seeing a frightened and trembling Toriel. Her hand was still out stretched from her attack, her other was covering her mouth in shock. The small yellow head of Flowey peeked from over the top of her shoulder.</p><p>"Dahlia?" He whispered in disbelief. "Frisk!"</p><p>"Mom! Flowey!" They cried, running into the older monsters waiting arms.</p><p>"Oh my child!" She wept. Her gaze fell on Dahlia, still and pale and flew to the still shinning green soul cradled against Asgore's chest. "Asgore, what have you done!" She screeched, eyes growing wide and slightly wild.</p><p>The king stared back at her with pain and disbelief. "Tori..." How long had it been since she left? The years had crawled in agonizing loneliness for them both, neither willing to relent in their beliefs or reach out in their grief. It was tense and silent as the two monarchs took each other in. Toriel was still furious. There was little to say to the man who had turned to killing innocent human children, human children much like their own adopted child, as an answer to losing their beautiful babies.</p><p>The moment was broken by shouts coming down the hall. It sounded much like Alphys and Undyne calling out for Sans and Dahlia. A cold sweat broke out across Sans' skull when he heard his brother yelling for Linae. The dwarf monster handed Dahlia back to Sans and shot to her feet, surprise painting her features. The three monsters skidded to stop in the archway.</p><p>Undyne glared fiercely, spear at the ready in her hand. "You guys o- HOLY SHIT, the queen!"</p><p>"What? That's impossible, Undy- IS THAT A GOD DAMN HUMAN?!" Papyrus yelled as he came around the corner for a better view.</p><p>"The rescue mission has taken a turn for the moronic..." Alphys muttered.</p><p>A low growl reverberated around the room as Asgore pushed back up onto his feet. His glare was the stuff of nightmares as he took in the new comers and their obvious reasons for barging in. "I'm not surprised to see Undyne turned traitor, but I'm honestly disappointed in you, Papyrus."</p><p>The tall skeleton held his rapier out, point level with the kings chest. With this soul. "My loyalty ends when you threaten all I care about in the same instance."</p><p>"Give Dahlia's soul back you fluffy fuck!"</p><p>Asgore slammed the end of his trident against the floor and snarled. The sound reverberated around the room like a ball bouncing off the walls. But it was followed by another sound, a grating and mechanical sound that had Alphys standing ramrod straight. Seven long glass and metal containers rose from the ground. Five of them held the glow of human souls, each one a different color and intensity.</p><p>He hit a button on top of one of the empty ones that opened the top and smirked a the group. "You want her soul?" Alphys whimpered at the force he used to throw her soul into the container. "Come get it."</p><p>Undyne and Papyrus wasted no time in launching themselves at the king, magic and metal and bone clashing over and over again. Toriel had gone nearly catatonic at the sight of the souls. Each one was so small and tender. So pure. The souls of children. That familiar intense rage filled her, but it was squashed by an overwhelming sadness. </p><p>She failed them. All of them. Even dear Dahlia. She lay still and cold ten feet from her in the arms of her love. Flowey saw an opportunity. Asgore was putting his full attention on fending off the relentless attacks of Undyne and Papyrus. They were bolstered by the cheering of Linae and Alphys and gave the fight their all. With everyone distracted, maybe he could reach Dahlia's soul? What if he could free all of the souls?</p><p>Carefully he moved down from Toriel's shoulder and moved across the ground. Frisk caught his gaze. They were also moving across the floor to the container with Dahlia's soul... That determination shined so bright, desperate to save their friend. Sans was despondent, withdrawn. His anger had fizzled out and Frisk knew he wouldn't do anything to protect himself should someone attack him. It was up to Frisk to save Dahlia.</p><p>Flowey and Frisk got to the container at the same time and worked together to get it open. But it wasn't working. They smashed the button on top, pulled and twisted and thumped it, but it remained stubbornly closed. Flowey yelped as an attack nearly nailed him. That fear shot through him. It was worse with both Toriel and Asgore in the room. They didn't know. No one knew. No one would ever know. But that didn't stop him from being afraid.</p><p>He was always afraid.</p><p>Flowey screamed as another attack just barely missed him, his vines shooting out in retaliation. Crack. It was suddenly very quiet in the room. One of Floweys vines had pierced the glass of the container holding the yellow soul and a spiders web of cracks began to shoot across the rest. There was this odd pressure emanating from the container and Frisk felt their ear pop. Soon, the pressure built to a point and the other glass containers began to crack as well.</p><p>All at once they burst open and Floweys vines wrapped around them to protect them.</p><p>It was a mistake.</p><p>The power of the six human souls was overwhelming, terrifying. The world grew dark and Frisk felt a heavy presence in the room. Everything disappeared around them. Everyone was gone. It was so quiet and so still, unlike anything Frisk had ever experienced. They wondered briefly if this was what death was like... But a simple glow lit up the small space around them. A red one. It was dim at first, but the farther they ventured into the darkness, the more their determination to find their friends grew, the brighter that red light became.</p><p>Whispers reached them. All different voices raising in intensity. "Free?" "I can't see anything." "I'm kicking his ass." "Where's Frisk?" They recognized the one that mentioned them. Frisk ran, trying with all their might to find the source of the voices. They grew louder, so very loud. They stopped, pressing their hands to their ears and screwing their eyes shut. Then it just ended. And Frisk was alone in this endless void once more.</p><p>Light lit up a figure in front of them when they opened their eyes. A trembling white furred figure with curved horns and a ratty black robe. "Hey." They called out carefully.</p><p>The figure yelped and fell back as they turned to face them. Tears filled wide and frightened red eyes. Eyes that were very familiar. Patches of black fur shaped like lightening ran from the bottom of each eye and they raised a paw in defense. Frisk dodge to the side as a blast of magic nearly singed their hair off. "Stay away!"</p><p>There was something familiar about their... his... voice as well. It sounded like someone, but older, deeper. "They didn't do anything to you!" A loud voice shouted accompanied by a small yellow light. The young monster yelped and curled up.</p><p>"Please, no! Leave me alone!"</p><p>"It's your fault this happened in the first place!" Another voice added, lighting up the space a bright orange.</p><p>"That's not a fair thing to say." The darkness glowed indigo. "It's not his fault all of this happened."</p><p>"If he had just stayed underground, he wouldn't have died... So..." Light blue painted the young monsters white fur.</p><p>"That has nothing to do with us falling underground." Purple light washed around. </p><p>Soon the room was a rainbow of color as the voices all talked over each other. The monster curled up and shivered, tears spilling from their clenched shut eyes. He didn't mean for this to happen. He had never meant for his brother die. He never anticipated the humans attacking him. He didn't know his father would do what he did...</p><p>Asriel just wanted to be safe again. He just wanted to be alone, tucked away where no one could find him and the past could grow farther away from him. He wasn't Asriel anymore after all. He was just Flowey. Your average flower type monster who really didn't like people. Frisk whirled around, frantic to find the source of the voices. The monsters peril was being caused by them. They had to stop them! "Hey!" They called. </p><p>But they didn't stop. They grew louder, more agitated. "Alright, that's enough everyone." A calm but stern voice silenced the others and green over powered the colors. A shimmering figure stepped up beside Frisk, tall and proud. They noticed a group of five other figures now standing before them, all staring up at her slightly intimidated. She crossed her arms and gave them a stern stare. </p><p>Asriel peeked out at the sound of the new voice. No not new. "Dahlia!" He called out, fresh tears spilling. Frisk threw their arms around the shimmering figure and she smiled, patting their head.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay. You didn't get hurt, did you?" She kneeled down and pushed back their hair. Frisk shook their head. "Good. Okay, now what the heck is going on over here?" Dahlia stood and addressed the small child sized figures.</p><p>Asriel shrunk back again. "No! Don't ask! I-i-"</p><p>"It's his fault we died!" The orange figure shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him.</p><p>"I didn't do anything wrong!" Magic shot out indiscriminately. The only one who could really be hurt was Frisk and they dodged as best as they could. "Just leave me alone! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He thrust out his hand and a wide wash of powerful rainbow colored magic shot out. Frisk couldn't avoid it and stumbled back from the hit. It hurt to their very soul! It burned and felt like all hope was stripped away!</p><p>Frisk regained their baring's and noticed the figures had disappeared in the attack, but the monster had pressed his paws to his eyes. "Please... Just leave me alone." He whimpered. Frisk took a step to him and he snapped up, hand raised and watery eyes narrow. "Don't come any closer!"</p><p>Something lit up in Frisks soul. The pain that had lingered faded and their hesitant fear dissipated. Concern welled in it's place, a need to know the source of his anguish and help him. Frisk stood sure and determined before him, gazing surely into his eyes. "Why are you afraid?"</p><p>Asriel froze. Why was he so afraid...? He hadn't always been like this. He remembered... back when he was alive... when he was Asriel. He was a happy and playful kid. He had hope and loved his mother and father more than anything in the world. They were happy with subjects that loved and respected them. Despite being trapped under the mountain...</p><p>His brother... "I'm afraid... of losing everyone." He finally whispered. "I... I lost my brother. Chara, he- he died. And then I died. But I wasn't dead... Then my Mom left the castle and my father became someone I didn't recognize! I lost everyone! Every person I tried to befriend met the same fate! And then the world I loved became... You saw it... kill or be killed..."</p><p>Asriel looked up, seeing Frisk clearly for the first time through his old eyes. "You remind me of him. Of Chara. He was a human who fell, just like you. Full of determination." Asriel seemed smaller then, his form shrinking and changing. "I didn't know what to do when Chara died. He wanted to see the flowers in his village one more time... So what did I do?" A self deprecating smile spread across his muzzle. "I absorbed his soul, took his body, and left the underground. I became... this..." </p><p>It was quiet a moment. Frisk took another step in his direction, freezing when he tensed. "Please don't. I..." Asriel didn't notice how small and young his voice was growing. "I always end up leaving people now... Because I'm afraid of losing them. I did it to Dahlia three years ago, you know?" Fresh tears poured down his face. "The kindest person I'd ever met... and I just left her!"</p><p>The monster was almost completely different now. Where in the beginning he had been tall, regal, and strong looking, now... now he was just a child in a striped sweater, sweet face unsure and frightened. "Who are you?"</p><p>The child smiled. "I'm Asriel. Asriel Dreemurr." He looked down. "I'm sorry about dragging you in here... I didn't think... I could be affected by souls anymore... since I don't have one." He sniffled. "I'm real sorry, Frisk."</p><p>This time when Frisk moved forward, he didn't tell him to stop. They gently wrapped their arms around him and hugged him with everything he had. Asriel returned the hug with emotion shaking his small body. It had been so long since someone gave him real affection like this. It felt good...</p><p>Six small lights created a circle around them and the shimmering figures returned. At least two of them had the good graces to appear sheepish. Dahlia shot them looks and they apologized for their earlier behavior, albeit begrudgingly. That was when Asriel realized... there were seven human souls here. And he could feel the barrier at his back, just outside the void. Could he do it?</p><p>Asriel stood cautiously and faced the shimmering figures. "I think... I can do something for everyone." He closed his eyes and Frisk watched as each figure closed their eyes in turn, an expression of bliss crossing them before they dissipated into their souls and floated around Asriel. One by one they went before it was just Dahlia and Frisk there.</p><p>Dahlia smiled and patted Frisks shoulder before closing her eyes as well. They stopped her, hand whipping out to grasp hers. "You... You have to come back. Sans-"</p><p>She smiled sadly at them. "I know." Then her eyes slid shut again. "Some things... some things are worth the sacrifice."</p><p>"Not to him! And not to me!" They insisted. "You are the reason we got to the barrier as fast as we did. You are the reason Undyne and Toriel came to help! You can't just leave them!"</p><p>A weight settled in her chest. She didn't want to leave them. But breaking the barrier meant freeing everyone. It meant ending the violent world Asgore had created. It meant giving people Like Linae a safe place to live, free and happy with those she cared about. Like Paps. And Papyrus and Linae would take care of Sans... So would Undyne and Alphys, if anything as a favor to her.</p><p>She didn't even realize she crying until her breath shuddered. Dahlia didn't want to die. She wanted to marry Sansy, continue their peaceful life together. Could they... have children? If they could, she wanted a whole houseful of them. Her hand tightened on Frisks. "Hold on really tight, okay? It's going to be okay."</p><p>The world turned white.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk slowly came to, hearing the hushed voices of many people. They all sounded a mix of excited, worried, and curious. The room came into focus and they realized they were still in the barrier room. However a different kind of light filled it now. "Oh!" Toriel came clearly into view. "My child, you are awake!"</p><p>They slowly sat up and glanced around. The room was filled with the dying light of twilight and everyone was looking at them in awe. Linae threw all four arms around them. "You're okay!"</p><p>"What happened?" They asked dazedly.</p><p>"The barrier..." Murmured Alphys.</p><p>That's when Frisk felt the weight on their hand. Their fingers were wrapped tightly with Dahlia's who still lay limp in Sans hold. The skeleton gave them a simple nod of acknowledgment as he gently stroked one distal down her face. No... No, she said it was going to be okay! It can't be okay unless she wake up too! But her skin was pale and cold, her chest still.</p><p>Frisk tightened their hold on her hand and pressed it to their forehead. "You said it would be okay..." The faintest green spark filled the gaps of their entwined fingers and ran down the length of her arm, mist coalescing just over the center of her chest. Everyone turned and watched in fascination as this green mist came together and slowly began to form a weak and pale soul. It wasn't bright green like her soul had once been. Now it was more like someone had washed the majority of the green from it, leaving it a step from white, just barely still green.</p><p>That little weak soul melted into her chest and red tears dripped down Sans cheek bones... as Dahlia began to breath once more. Her eyes fluttered open and the cheers were deafening as Sans held her so close and pressed desperate kisses to the side of her head. She was okay. Everyone was okay and the barrier was broken.</p><p> </p><p>It had taken three months for monsters to finally be able to move from the underground to the surface. Toriel had stuck around to help Asgore make a plan with the human leaders and create an identification system and laws surrounding the use of magic for monsters. It would be an... interesting process for monsters. The surface wasn't nearly as lawless and violent as the underground had been, and already it was causing problems and miscommunications.</p><p>But at the head of keeping that peace was Papyrus and Undyne, keeping monsters in check and reminding them in... familiar fashions... to play nice with the humans and now each other. Linae and Alphys took up the lead in teaching monsters how best to transition to the surface, since they both practiced caution and understanding while underground... and hadn't died.</p><p>Frisk helped as much as a child could and it paid off in the end. They were named the ambassador of monster kind and was a figure head in creating rights and positions in society for monsters. They took to the position like a fish to water and fought hard to place their new family on the surface and ease tensions as much as possible. In the end... they realized Frisk didn't actually have a home to return to. They had been eager to get back to the surface to check on other children living at the orphanage with them. Toriel happily offered to take them in.</p><p>Asgore magically found his chill as he worked side by side with Toriel and Frisk. While Toriel still shot him withering glare, many had noticed the softness and longing they both began to exude the longer they were near each other. Many believed there was still hope for the old monsters yet.</p><p>Sans wasn't instrumental in aiding monster kinds transition to the surface. He focused all his time on caring for Dahlia. Her weakened soul had left her... well, weak. She hadn't been able to walk or speak or hold things for quite awhile. It took a week before she had the strength to speak in full sentences again and nearly a month before she could stand. All the while Sans patiently helped her along and pushed her to keep going.</p><p>The state of her soul was an absolute mystery to many. Alphys had asked to study it and found that the power she gave off was closer to that of a monsters. Monsters souls were enough to provide energy and life to monster bodies, which were made of magic, not bone and flesh like a humans. Her new soul just wasn't enough to support her. At least, not in the beginning.</p><p>However, her nearly white soul had been enough to convince the human authorities that Dahlia was a monster and not the human who had killed a man and then jumped into the void of the mountain. Sans got a kick out of Alice, who heard about the monster who looked human and knew in an instant it was her old friend. She came around often to spark some energy in the woman.</p><p>Sans entered the door of their new home and his sigh turned into a growl. Fucking racist as humans pushing his buttons. If it weren't for his brother being at the end of the street when they started he would have showed them a thing or two about monster magic... But they were all supposed to play nice and get a long. Guess someone forgot to tell those asshats. </p><p>A delicious smell loosened the coil of tension in his chest and a rhythmic chopping sound made him smile. Dahlia stood in the kitchen on shaking but holding legs, chopping veggies and humming lightly. A pot boiled on the stove nearby, emitting that wonderful smell. Sans snaked his arms around her waist and nestled his head on her shoulder. "Heya good lookin'. What's cookin'?"</p><p>She giggled and pressed a kiss to the side of his skull. "Silly skeleton." She murmured fondly. "I am making my grandma's old baked potato soup. It's amazing, I promise."</p><p>"Oh, I believe you." He said, taking a deep exaggerated breath. Dahlia giggled and continued her chopping. Her hands were shaky too, but held well to the knife. It had been a long process getting her to this point, and he knew she was proud of the progress she had made. He was too. For awhile there they honestly thought she would never walk again. But even just the week before she had managed to walk down a short aisle and stand strong long enough to exchange wedding vows with him.</p><p>Sans had gone out to pick up the developed pictures of that day and set the thick packet down on the counter. Once their stomachs were full, they sat curled up on the couch and went through every single one. Dahlia couldn't help but laugh at the pictures of Undyne and Papyrus on the dance floor. Like everything, they had tried to turn it into a competition and a battle. It was funny just how seriously they took it.</p><p>Sans nuzzled his wife and tightened the arm had had wrapped around her as she gazed happily out of the window, a picture of them wrapped up in their first dance as a married couple. Sans had to support her through most of it. Which he didn't mind, it just gave him an excuse to hold her that much closer. But he also knew she wasn't happy with that fact. Dahlia loved to dance and he weakened state left her unable to walk properly most days, let alone dance like she once did.</p><p>He gaze out the window with her and felt a spark of excitement as he realized it was snowing. "Hey, look."</p><p>Dahlia brightened. "Snow!" They hadn't seen snow since leaving Snowdin and the white powder was a nostalgic sight.</p><p>It was then that Sans had a beautiful idea. He rose from the couch with Dahlia in his arms and laughed as she squealed. They were outside in a heartbeat, the fresh falling snow tickling Dahlia's eyelashes and sticking to her cream blonde hair. She held out her hand and let the flakes melt against her warm palm. Sans watched her with a fond gaze for only a moment before setting her on her feet and holding her hand and body close.</p><p>"What are you doing?" She giggled.</p><p>"Thought you'd like to relive the past a little." It clicked into place as he started to sway, hand on her hip.</p><p>Oh... A slight pain built in her heart. "Ah, Sansy. I can't-"</p><p>"I've got you." And he did. They spun and swayed to non-existent music and Sans made sure she stayed upright the entire time. It felt... nice. Dancing in the snow is how they met, how they came to be together... Indeed it seemed to be how they always celebrated and found peace. Dahlia moved to look up into her husbands smiling skull, her hand lifting to cup his jaw.</p><p>"I love you." She whispered in awe.</p><p>His soul fluttered and he leaned down to capture her in the sweetest kiss. "I love you too, sweetheart." Their love had gotten them through more than most could experience in a life time and beaten impossible odds. And their love would continue to defy all odds and grow to impossible measures. They would continue to grow together. Starting with this simple dance and a kiss in the falling snow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>